This is England
by Inyoface
Summary: A new twist to the old Wyatt and Kai boarding school love tale. Kai arrives at his new school, expecting to hate it all. Little does he know that a slowly developing friendship with his boring, unmenacing, posh classmate Wyatt will cause puberty in him to jump start, leading to his first real crush. But how will everyone, especially Kai himself, react to this?
1. I bet you're happy to be here!

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Beyblade.**

**location:**** This doesn't actually take place in England. I just liked the song and the movie and how it is about uncovering something under a superficial façade. **

**extremely long authors note:**

**Hello, so this is my new fic. It is based on mine and my brother's own boarding experiences, this is how some boarding schools **_**really**_** are, so yea, those of you who also go to boarding schools and get hell annoyed when they read fic in which the students actually have such a crazy thing as 'freedom', you'll be able to relate to this.**

**I also just had an urge to mention the lovely alpine countries (Switzerland, Austria, Liechtenstein). They come way to short on fanfiction. net. I live in Switzerland and I' proud of it! yea! (even of that 'special' Swiss German accent!). This fic is for , who too is from an alpine country (lets taker over the world!) ****and absolutely 'loves' Wyatt (heheh, was du auch lieben wirst sind die hochmodernen Namen die ich benutz hab!) **

The rain was rhythmically drizzling onto the roof of the Rolce Royce. The sky was grey, I could tell even though the car windows were foggy and sprinkled with zillions of clear water drops. The radio played the song 'this is England' by 'the Clash' and I couldn't help but agree that this depressing weather was indeed very British and that there couldn't have been a more fitting song. I sighed. I still couldn't believe that I was actually going through with this. I hadn't been to school since Kindy, and even that didn't really count. An all-boys International School with boarding facilities. Well, it could've been worse. It could've been some highly religious school with silly knee socks and shorts as uniform (believe me, I would rather die than EVER wear that!). This school did have a uniform as well, but it didn't involve any shorts (that had been my condition. I had told social services they could pick me a school, as long as it didn't involve shorts.). Social services was the reason I ended up here in the first place. Before, I had always been home schooled in my grand father's mansion at the outskirts of Kobe. But he got arrested. First I stayed at the mansion, which was absolutely fine with me, I had a housekeeper, cook and chauffeur… but about a month ago the bank repossessed the mansion. That was when social services decided to play their part, bluntly stating that I wasn't allowed to live on my own, being only fifteen (my sixteenth birthday was only a couple of months away, they could've waited that long). So they gave me the choice to either live in a foster family (hell no!) or to attend a boarding school on my own costs with the school having custody of me. So that's how I ended up in this lovely situation (feel the sarcasm!).

The car rolled (or rather slithered) up the wet road. We were driving up some sort of hill. The people from social services had told me the school facilities were in an excellent location. If by excellent they meant 'in the middle of nowhere' they were absolutely correct. That didn't make it any better though. I have to say, I like my peace, but that doesn't mean that I enjoy total isolation!

To make matters worse, it was starting to get dark and soon the dim twilight turned into complete blackness. All I could see were random trees shun upon by the head lights of the car. I leaned back in my seat; I might as well try to nap a bit, however I couldn't nap for very long, since suddenly the ride got bumpy, it seemed we were driving over some different pavement. I looked outside. We had entered through some corny stone portal and were currently parking in the driveway of something that looked like some sort of antique sandstone building, like those that posh schools normally look like if they want to resemble castles. I assumed we had arrived. The cabdriver got out of the Rolce Royce and opened the luggage compartment. I quickly jumped out of the car, just in time to grab my bags myself. I couldn't stand other people handling my stuff, even if it was only a bag full of clothes. I handed the driver his money, who in return grumbled a 'thank you' and took off.

So here I was. May the torture begin.

I looked up at the building, its outline was completely black but I could still tell that it was one of those cliché style ones that I had mentioned earlier. Oh joy!

With my bag under my arm I started walking up the sandstone stairs and rang the doorbell. Lucky for them they didn't make me wait long. Only a minute after I had rung, a man, seemingly in his late twenties, opened the door.

'Oh hello, you must be Kai.'

I nodded.

'Good, come in then.'

The entrance hall was equally as cliché as the outline of the building. Ochre painted walls, antique photographs, posh carpets… and was that a mosaic on the floor? Oh give me a break!

The guy walked over to some cardboard boxes and took out some clothes wrapped in plastic foil.

'Is size M okay?'

I nodded.

He handed me the clothes. 'These should fit. Do you have appropriate shoes?'

I nodded again.

'Good. Your room is on the third floor, just walk up those stairs, your classmates will show you around.'

So he was not even going to bring me to my room himself? Lazy bastard! From what I paid for this place he should very well even carry my bags upstairs.

Anyways, not like I really cared. I didn't feel like having a conversation with him anyways.

The stairs were steep and covered in gold-red patterned carpet. This place resembled these old hotels, I noted, it probably used to be one before they turned it into a school. The higher up I got, I could hear chatting and voices. This place seemed to be quite lively. But that didn't change the fact that the stairs were annoying. Third floor! Like what the hell. Couldn't they have build an elevator or something? My bag wasn't exactly empty after all! I had a couple of books in there with my clothes. Finally I reached the third floor. I was pretty much out of breath and pushed open the door to the hallway with a loud sight.

I seemed to have entered some sort of common room. There was a big pool table in the centre of the room and bean bags spread out on the floor around it. There was only one sofa, currently occupied by a load of trash.

About seven guys were assembled there, staring at me with critical eyes.

'You must be the new guy.' one of them said.

Way to state the obvious, I thought, but instead of saying it out loud I decided to act polite for a change, since I didn't really feel like turning the entire school against me on the first day.

'Yea.' was my simple reply.

Suddenly there was a lot of giggling and whispering.

'Hey, you know who he looks like?' I heard the one guy hiss at low volume.

'Yea, yea totally.' his friend replied (he didn't seem to have understood principle of the whole whispering thing, he yelled at about 120 decibel).

Oh now it would start. How I had looked forward to people going all 'OMG you are Kai Hiwatari' on me… NOT. People recognizing one is hell annoying if you ask me, dunno how Tyson can enjoy putting up with it.

'He totally looks like that guy Wyatt always jerks off to! What was his name again? Kai Something…'

Excuse me! WHAT?

'I do not jerk of to him!' another guy cried out. He was blushing a dark shade of pink.

He better not jerk off to me! Eww.

'Oh yes you do. Remember when we played the biscuit game and we put a poster of him up as a joke. I swear, you've never gotten a boner that fast before.' the first guy insisted.

Jerk-off-dude denied all the accusations. 'No, no, no. It wasn't because of him. We had five posters of naked ladies on the wall next to him, that's why I got hard.'

I didn't know at that stage what the hell the so called 'biscuit-game' was, but I had a bad feeling about all of this.

The friend of jerk-off-dude started to directly address me:

'Sorry man, if all of this disturbs you, but you gotta know, Wyatt here…' he pointed at jerk-off-dude. '…totally has a crush on that athlete. I can't remember his name though, Kai Something-Something…'

'Kai Hiwatari.' I suggested.

'He, you know him! You totally look like him, I gotta say.'

'That's because I am Kai Hiwatari.'

This comment of mine was followed by silence. Only interrupted by a loud 'iehhk' of jerk-off-dude (whose name apparently was Wyatt). The guy got incredibly pale and looked like he was about to faint any minute now.

His friends didn't look much better.

'Oh wow.' one of them said.

Another one tried to make up an excuse to the whole jerk-off-dude situation:

'You know, Wyatt doesn't actually jerk off to you, it's just a little joke we always make.'

Somehow that didn't sound very convincing.

So I was stuck with a bunch of perverted idiots of which one appeared to be having a crush on me. How could it get any better than this? Oh, I know, the worst of all would be if I would have to share a room with jerk-off-dude. If that were to be the case, I would holler the cab to drive me to the nearest foster care family. Screw my principles!

'Where's my room?' I asked bluntly, not addressing any matter with jerk-off-dude actually jerking off to me or not.

'It's this one, right here' one of the guys said pointing at one of the doors.

'Do I have a room mate?'

'No, you were supposed to be with Tom but he got expelled last week for hiding alcohol in his room.'

Well lucky for me my potential room mate has a bad alcohol habit and sucked at hiding it. Good.

'Hey, if the loneliness bothers you, I bet Wyatt would totally _love_ to share a room with you!' one of the guys said, laughing.

Jerk-off-dude blushed even more and hissed '_Arschloch_' to his laughing companion. As far as my knowledge of German goes, that means 'Arsehole'. Anyways, the so called 'Arsehole' continued on giggling and told jerk-off-dude something in seriously gay sounding German, which I didn't understand a word of (I figured he was probably Swiss or Austrian). Whatever the comment was, I doubt it was anything nice since it earned him a slap from an extremely pissed jerk-off-dude.

'I prefer to be alone.' I informed them. Even if I would be crazy enough to want to voluntarily share my room with someone, I'd rather do it with Tyson than Wyatt. Tyson might be incredibly noisy and annoying but at least I wouldn't have to fear that he would bloody watch me undress or something creepy like that.

'Do you need help with your bag?'

That was jerk-off-dude/Wyatt's voice. To my surprise he had somewhat of a British accent rather than German. Who knows, maybe he was bilingual or something. Who even cares? Fact is, I didn't want him anywhere near my room, let alone _in_ it so I declined.

'I carried it up the stairs, I am capable of carrying three more meters.'

'Oh okay.' he seemed disappointed.

However that didn't stop him from stalking me further. And to my despair, he was good at it, I had barely entered the room, turned around, -he was right behind me.

'What do you want?'

'Please don't believe the stuff that the others said about me. They like to tease me. Especially Detlef, he can be a bastard sometimes.

'Swiss guy?'

'Yea, he's the Swiss guy.'

So I was right about his nationality. I knew it when I heard that cheesy accent.

It seemed as if Wyatt tried to start some conversation as he asked me what nationality I was, even though I was pretty certain he had learned my wikipedia page by heart.

'Japanese.' I told him. It was less of an effort to just answer his question rather then to tell him to piss off. Unfortunately he wasn't satisfied with that.

'You don't look Japanese.'

'Dad's Russian. Mom's from Slovenia. I'm not Japanese by blood but since I've lived here all my life I've got the citizenship.' I explained. Hopefully that would shut him up. I hadn't actually been completely honest with my biography (not like he didn't know the details from my wikipedia page anyways). I hadn't actually lived all my life here, I spent a couple of years in Russia as a child with my grandfather while my Mom was in the hospital for cancer, but that was none of his business.

'If you want to make friends, you should tell everyone you're Russian.' he advised me.

'I don't need friends.'

'Okay, let me rephrase: If you don't want people to piss in your toothpaste tube and flush your clothes through the toilet you should tell everyone you're Russian.'

Okay, that was getting gross.

'Why would they do that if I'm Japanese?'

'People who go to International Schools hate people from their host country. Basic fact. Another basic fact is that they hate minorities so people will always associate with the biggest language group, even if they're not actually from that country. Hence, anyone who speaks Russian hangs out with the Russian group, including Kazakhs, Czechs etcetera. Anyone who speaks German hangs with the Germans, no matter if one's speaks Swiss German or Austrian German. Anyone who speaks Chinese hangs with the Chinese, even though they might be Taiwanese or Korean or…'

'I get the point.'

But that didn't stop him from talking.

'The one's that only speak English are pretty much screwed since they're not bilingual and hence people are being stuck up about it. But all in all, they still get integrated in most things since people from different nationalities speak English with each other. Apart from the Japanese externs. No one ever speaks with them and they never speak to us. Get the point?'

'I got it a minute ago.' I grumbled.

He then continued to stare at might with big, eyes, seemingly expecting me to ask him what nationality he was. I didn't feel like doing him the favour. I could tell he was German, he did sound very British but sometimes his 'th'-pronunciation was off. Or he might be Swiss since he could decipher Detlef's gay accent. Not like I really gave a damn anyways.

Talking about accents, I'd need to hang out with the Russians. Oh joy, I hadn't spoken that language since the last tournament and even then I kept quiet most of the time. My understanding of it was fine, same as the grammar and vocab but my pronunciation would be a bit odd sometimes. It's not like I was embarrassed about it, I just found it a bit awkward.

I noticed my stalker still standing in the door frame, probably waiting for me do something amazing, -like punching him in the face for annoying me.

'Get out I want to sleep.'

'Yea, you must be tired from your journey…'

'Yes I am, so get out!'

I might have sounded a little more aggressive than I had intended to but at least it made him leave, finally. Don't get me wrong, I did appreciate his advice, like, I seriously had no intentions of brushing my teeth with other guys' piss, but he was annoying nonetheless.

I sighed. I was tired, indeed. My room wasn't too bad actually. It was quite large since it was supposed to be a 2 bed room. It smelled a bit of cigarette smoke though. Seems like Tony (or whatever my predecessors name was) didn't just have an alcohol problem. But other than that it was fine. I stripped down to my undees and threw myself onto the mattress.

I fell asleep immediately.

I slept quite well, like no nightmares or things such as that, however life started becoming a nightmare as soon as I woke up, or rather, as I _got_ woken up. Lucky for me, I woke up by hearing someone whispering and opening my bedroom door, -not by the bucket of water the intruder carried along, _in order to_ wake me up.

'Hey, leave it right there!' I yelled at the dude who was holding the bucket.

The dude jumped backwards in shock accidentally spilling the water over his own pants. Well, he got what he deserved.

'Haha, Cody wet his pants.' I heard Detlef say mockingly, it was obvious from the beginning on that he would pull a prank such as that.

'Shut up man, he's awake.' the guy with the wet pants (Cody I suppose) hissed.

'Of course I'm awake. You were talking in the hallway. Do you expect me to sleep through that?' I informed him.

Cody shrugged. 'I would. I got used to sleeping with all the noise here; you need to if you want to get any sleep at all.'

Well, ain't that just amazing but I don't care! Obviously my weak sleep had come in handy that night, or else I would have spent the entire morning trying to air out my sheets with a hair-dryer.

I sighed. What time was it anyways? I looked around my room, cursing myself for not having brought some sort of alarm or watch. Finally, I gave up since I knew for sure that I hadn't packed anything.

'What time is it?' I asked them reluctantly. It better be an appropriate hour!

'Six thirty. You'd probably need to get up at around that time anyways since breakfast is at seven to seven thirty and it is compulsory.'

Breakfast compulsory? We're they kidding? I'm not eating unless I want to. Who did the school think I was? Tyson?

Cody appeared to have caught my look since he ensured me that they didn't actually made one eat something.

'I usually just have some coffee. School starts at quarter to eight. I need one before first period, or else I'm a total zombie.'

Amazing Cody, amazing. I was dying to hear about your eating habits, -NOT.

I got off my bed and grabbed my plastic wrapped school uniform and some school towel that hung from some hook on my door (it had the school logo printed on it –hotel style- how corny is that?).

'Where are you going?' Cody asked me.

Bloody hell! Did they seriously need to know absolutely everything about every single detail of my life? I couldn't be bothered to answer him so I just held up my towel in order to make it obvious.

'Oh, okay. The shower room is at the end of the corridor.' he told me (not like I wouldn't have figured it out by myself, since it had a giant sign written on the door, but hey).

Unfortunately to me, the shower room was indeed a 'shower room'. Like one of those that you see at public swimming pools. No single cubicles what-so-ever. And to make matters even worse, guess who else was in the shower room with me at the moment!

'Oh, hello Kai, how was your first night here?' Wyatt asked enthusiastically.

Yep, jerk-off-dude!. Standing there under one of the showers, butt naked, soaping himself. And people wonder why guys from unisex-boarding schools turn gay…

It's pretty obvious to me now, why.

I sighed once again and decided to swallow my pride to get it over and done with. Thankfully, Wyatt had the courtesy to turn his back to me while I was taking off my boxers and placed myself under one of the showers. I kept my back to him the entire time and as far as I could tell, so did he. Even though he had been standing under the shower before I had come, I finished earlier than him and started to get dressed.

The shirt and blazer fit fine, but the trousers were a bit baggy.

'They gave you size M on the pants didn't they? Normally everyone takes them a size smaller, it doesn't look as dorky.' Wyatt commented. He had finished now as well and started to put on his own uniform.

'I prefer mine big.' I countered.

He grinned. 'Sure you do.'

Something in his smile made me wonder if there was some perverted ambiguity in my statement. I must have looked pretty lost since he started to explain the double-meaning to me:

'Don't you get it? 'Big' as in 'big penises'.'

'That's pathetic.'

'It's the humour here. Everyone makes that kind of jokes.'

'That doesn't make it any less pathetic.'

He shrugged. 'You'll get used to it.'

I hope not, I added in my thoughts, however I didn't say anything and simply left the bathroom. Immature kids! They must've all been about my age but all acted like total infants. What the hell had I gotten myself into, here? This was supposed to be one of the most prestige learning facilities in the country. Not some grand-scale day-care centre with homoerotic undertones.

Boarding School fact Nr 1: International schools are racist.

Boarding School fact Nr 2: There is a perverted ambiguity in absolutely EVERYTHING you say, even if it's about Trigonometry and the cosine rule.

**So that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it!**

**Leave a review if so!**

**And yea, international Schools can be racist as hell. I've been going to international schools for years and the language group separations really are ****that**** bad.**

**I'll update in approx. 2 weeks. And this time I'll actually be on time since I pre-wrote parts of this fic.**


	2. Being social

**Hello Folks!**

**I apologize for the delay! I had major issues with my computer resulting in me temporarily losing ALL my data! ****This chapter once again is for my dear (hoffe du magst mich immernoch, auch wenn ich warscheinlich doch nicht kommen kann *liebguck*. Zu doof dass mein laptop augerrechnet jetzt kaputt gehen musste!)**

**xxx**

I looked like a total idiot in my school uniform. A total, utter idiot. I hadn't realised the extent of the damage until I saw my reflection in the mirror in my room. I had been occupied with slightly different matters in the bathroom, thank you very much (-naked creeper-)! So yea, apart from the fact that I looked like 'a total, utter idiot', I also looked incredibly ridiculous and like one of those oh-so-sweet choir boys. Eww.

I spend about five minutes grossing myself out in front of the mirror until I decided to go down to breakfast to have a coffee. Down in the eating hall I was greeted by that unfriendly staff person again who gave me a 10 page booklet full of rules. I couldn't be bothered to read through all of them, so I stopped about halfway. To summarize some of the most ridiculous ones:

_Students are to be on their floor at 9pm. Also, Students are to be in their beds at 10pm with the lights turned off. Whoever does not follow these rules will be punished._

Going to bed at 10pm! Seriously? I'm not a baby anymore. Even eleven year olds get to stay up later. And what's that supposed to mean: They will be punished! Was this some weirdass S/M fellowship? Were they going to spank us or what?

_Students must wear their uniform at all times, apart from weekends and after dinner._

Yea, because there is so much point in taking it off for a couple of hours before going to bed. Oh how kind they were to give us that amazingly long window of opportunity.

_Students are to be present at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Failure to follow these requirements results in punishment and a letter to the parents or legal guardian._

Well my legal guardian, my grandfather, was in jail. I don't think he'd give a shit if skipped breakfast. He'd probably be happy to receive any mail at all. And if they'd send it to Social Services, I personally couldn't care less.

_Students are not allowed to go to the bathroom in the first and last 20 minutes of class._

That's against the human rights! Prohibiting someone to pee is considered physical torture.

_Students are not to perform any sadistic rituals involving animal abuse on school grounds._

I don't even want to know what happened, to cause them to include that in the rulebook.

'Hey, who do you think you are? Bender!'

I looked up. In front of me stood the dude who had just called me a 'bender', whatever that meant. He had his arms crossed and stared down at me with one of those I'm-so-superior-hail-me looks.

I chose not to answer him and continued reading my rulebook.

'Heh, hey, hey you bender. Don't you ignore _me_. Nobody ignores Sergio Brannon! Sergio Brannon is so tough, when he does push ups, he doesn't push himself up, he pushes the world down.'

Oh wow, so he could make Chuck Norris jokes on his own name, didn't that make him cool…

How pathetic. I continued to ignore him and pretended to read the rulebook, while I was actually carefully listening to the conversation Brannon had with his mates. It might not have been a conversation, that excelled through presentment of intelligence, but it was entertaining nonetheless.

'Hey, Sergio, what if he doesn't understand English?' one of the amazingly tough Sergio Brannon's friends suggested.

'Oh yea shit. That would suck. We'd need to find someone who speaks his language and make him play translator.'

'Guys, don't make fools of yourselves. If he doesn't understand English, we'll drag him away using good-old-universal man power.'

Time to make myself known:

'Good luck with that.' I commented with a cynical undertone in my voice.

This resulted in utter surprise and shock expressed by Brannon's gang.

'So you do speak English, Oh well in that case, piss off you bender!' the amazingly tough Sergio Brennan himself hissed.

What the hell did 'bender' mean? I seriously wanted to know. I suppose that's a reasonable after getting called one about 100 times.

'I'm not going to move.'

Brennan crossed his arms.

'Oh yes you are, this is the Senior Table, only seniors are allowed to sit here, you bender. And don't you tell me you are one.'

'I'm not, but I'm still not going to move!' I countered.

'Oh if I were you, new kid, I wouldn't take on Sergio Brannon. Sergio Brennan is so tough, he doesn't wear superman pyjamas, Superman wears Sergio Brannon pyjamas.'

Oh here he went on with his Chuck Norris jokes again. Very creative.

'So what are you going to do, Sergio Brannon? You going to roundhouse kick me?'

Realising, that I knew where he got his comparisons from, shut him up for a while. Not for very long time though, unfortunately.

'Oh who do you think you are, you bender? Get off our table.'

Hn, at least I don't think I'm bloody Chuck Norris!

I was about to hit back with a really badass reply when I felt someone grab my arm and drag me away onto a different table.

'Wyatt, what the hell was that all about?' I hissed to my attacker.

'Seriously Kai, don't take on the seniors! Sergio and his buds are all in the school's Rugby team.'

'What, you think I'm scared off a little beating. I'm not a chicken.'

He nodded. 'I'm sure you're not, but I don't think you're a fan of public humiliation either.'

I had to confess he was correct on that one. The seniors would've probably all ganged up against me, meaning even though I'm actually tough (unlike Mr Sergio 'wannabe Chuck Norris' Brannon), I probably wouldn't stand a chance. I sighed. This school was such a pain in the arse.

Talking about a pain in the arse, Wyatt started to introduce me to all the people on the table, which were pretty much the guys from my floor. I hadn't bothered starting up a conversation with them the night before and I couldn't be bothered to do it today either.

First he pointed at this guy with the disgusting eating habit of soaking his cornflakes in orange juice and then spreading them on bread.

'So this is Piotr from the Netherlands, whenever you need somebody to set you up with some porn, he's the man.'

Excuse me, what?

Wyatt now pointed at the Dude next to Piotr, acting as if he hadn't just introduced his friend as a total pervert, although, it didn't exactly seem as if Piotr minded his description. He was simply sitting there, eating his gross sandwich.

'This is Cody from England, he's …'

Ah, Cody the bastard who pulled that pathetic attempt of pranking me that morning. I decided to keep him in mind. Same with that Swiss guy.

'…Lothar from Austria… bla, bla, bla…, Pavel from Russia…'

Did Wyatt even realise that I wasn't listening? I doubted it.

'…yea, that's all of the guys on our floor.'

Amazing, truly amazing. Almost as amazing as Sergio Brannon's toughness (I bet, that whenever the boggy man goes to bed, he checks his closet for Sergio Brannon).

'Where are you from.' One of the guys I had just been introduced to asked me, I couldn't remember his name or nationality, even though I had been told only a couple of minutes earlier (shows how incredibly much I cared about these people, doesn't it?). I was about to say Japan but then I remembered the tooth-paste story. Also, Cody and Detlef had proven to me that they would actually go through with this kind of kindergarten business, so I didn't want to take any risks.

'Russia.'

'Oh, that's cool. So we can have conversations in our language.' this other (apparently Russian) guy said enthusiastically.

So for about five minutes I had a really engaging _da/nyet_-conversation with him:

'You're from Russia.'

-'Da.' (what an idiot, I had told him already)

'I'm from St Petersburg. Are you from that area too?'

-'Nyet.'

'Are you from Moscow?'

-'Da.'

'Moscow's really cool.'

-'Da.'

'Have you ever gone clubbing there?'

-'Nyet.'

'Yea, me neither, I've tried to but it's really hard to get in without an ID.'

-'Da.'

Finally he decided to give up on our intense conversation, allowing me to turn my attention back to the rulebook. However, I could only read one line when I once again got interrupted. This time it was by the unfriendly staff guy who handed me my timetable. I found out I had a double free that morning. Good. I wasn't exactly in the mood to fully engage myself in school life yet. Plus I needed to buy a toothbrush since I had forgotten to bring mine. So at seven fifty I stood at the office counter, ready to 'sign out' (as the school required me to do according to the rulebook). However, I hadn't included the 'random idiocracy'-factor in my plan. The guy at the counter refused to let me leave since I was only fifteen and alone.

'You need to be accompanied by at least one person that is over sixteen. Or else you cannot leave the school premises.'

-'I need to buy a toothbrush.'

'You still can't leave.'

-'Am I supposed to let my teeth rott or what?'

'You need to organize yourself to get a toothbrush, but you cannot leave the school premises.'

-'How else am I supposed to 'organize myself' to get a toothbrush. It's a toothbrush; I can't just fix myself a toothbrush with some dealer!'

'You cannot leave the school premises, those are the rules.'

I was about to start a loud-screaming fit and call that pathetic excuse for a teacher a bunch of R-rated, obscene insults (that most likely would get me expelled) when somebody entered the office behind me.

It was that Wyatt guy again (I swear he's stalking me).

'Oh hi Kai, nice to meet you here.'

'Hi.' I grumbled, reminding myself to stay somewhat polite so that I wouldn't have to brush my teeth with piss in the future, that was, if I would've even been given the chance to brush them at all since SOMEONE didn't let me leave the school premises.

'Hello, I'd like to sign out.' Wyatt told the staff guy.

'Yes sure.' the dude replied (in a friendly tone this time) and handed him a notebook, in which Wyatt signed his name and the time. He was about to leave when I called out for him.

'Hey, wait a sec, you're sixteen?'

He nodded. 'Yea.'

I smirked. 'Perfect. I'm coming with you.'

I quickly signed my name in the notebook (the staff guy was seriously pissed but he couldn't protest against it) and then rushed out of the room with Wyatt.

The poor guy was absolutely shocked but at the same time overly happy to see me approach him like that and actually voluntarily take up contact with him.

'Don't flatter yourself. I'm actually using you.' I informed him.

He giggled. 'I was suspecting that. You're fifteen, right?'

I nodded.

'Yea, I remember being only fifteen, it was hell, you have almost no rights. But it's even worse to only be fourteen, than you can only leave in the company of a staff or teacher. And believe me, finding a teacher or staff, who voluntarily goes into town with a bunch of kids is not exactly easy.'

Oi, that must've been quite annoying. Even primary school kids have more rights than that. I doubt that I would stick to those rules. I think I would go nuts if I'd have to stay in here locked up at school.

'When are you turning sixteen?' he asked me.

'Two weeks.'

'Ah.'

We had exited the school gates and were now walking along the road. Freedom, at last! I hadn't been here for 24 hours yet and still it felt like an eternity.

Having gotton outside also had an effect on my companion as he started to cram something out of his pocket, which turned out to be a pack of cigarettes. To be honest, I really didn't see that coming! Him smoking? I had rather expected wannabe rebels to smoke, not little stalker rich kids.

'You want a fag?' he offered, holding the pack in my direction.

'No, I don't smoke.'

He laughed.

'Let's see how long it will take you to start. The average here is about one month. Personally, I cracked after two.'

'I won't start ever. It's unhealthy and stupid.'

He lit his fag, inhaled, and then blew out some smoke. After that process, he was still smiling at me, even though I had insulted him just then.

'It's another one of those basic rules of boarding schools. Everyone smokes.'

'Well I won't.'

He shrugged and took another drag.

'It probably will be way easier for you since you don't have Detlef for a roommate. He was the reason I started. He would always smoke in our room so at some stage I just gave in so that the smell would be more bearable. I'm not addicted or anything like that. I don't have a very addictive personality. I can stop whenever I feel like it. Like when I'm with my family on a holiday I can stop for weeks without getting nervous about it. The only reason I do smoke is because I enjoy it.'

Oh yea, how often had I heard that one before. Not addicted. Well in the end they all were. There wasn't even was a point in smoking in the first place. I decided to not get into the topic any further, no point in me holding him a speech about the dangers of smoking. Not like he and everyone else in the world hadn't heard it all a million times already.

We continued to walk alongside the street for a few minutes. We didn't really talk at all, which I usually didn't mind but this was somewhat of an awkward silence. I was just grumbling in my thoughts and he put on one cigarette after another, blowing the fumes in every direction. I could understand him getting frustrated by the smell of it (I certainly was at the moment, and we were walking outside), wanting to do something about it to make it more bearable, but personally I would hate smelling like that myself.

Why was I even thinking about that? Why did I even care about him? He was just some annoying, little brat who didn't seem to leave me alone. Okay, I had to be fair, this time I had approached him, and the part in the shower room wasn't really his fault either, but apart from that, he had quite stalker-ish qualities. But on the other hand, why did I hate him so much? He hadn't done anything bad and been quite welcoming and friendly to me so far. Maybe I should try to at least get on speaking-terms with him, it wouldn't hurt to have an alley in these rows when his friends would try to pull another prank on me.

'Where are you from, actually?' I asked him. I knew he had been wanting to tell me that for ages. 'You're Swiss right.'

He smiled and shook his head. 'Nope, but you're close.'

Oh now he was playing guessing-game with me. Oh great!

'Austria?'

I had rejected the idea of him being German a while ago. During breakfast he had been speaking in that same gay accent as Lothar and Detlef.

Surprisingly, my guess was received more dramatically than I had expected.'

'No, no, no! Don't call anyone non-Austrian from the Alpine countries Austrian. Ever.'

Ahm, okay… It had seemed to me as if he came along with the Austrian guy just fine during breakfast but maybe not…

Suddenly he gave me a wide grin. 'Don't start thinking I'm racist or something like that. It's just a thing between all us Alpine Countries. The Austrian's always win in Ski jumping, you know. Like on Saturday. The Austrian guy jumped 140 meters! He beat the 2nd man by 5 meters. And guess what, the second man was Austrian as well. I can't believe it! This might sound a bit intense to you, but for us from the Alpine countries, ski jumping is like sex.'

That was a very creative and slightly disturbing comparison, but it didn't help me determining his origin.

If he wasn't German, or Swiss, or Austrian, what the hell was he?

'I'm from Liechtenstein.' he revealed, smiling proudly.

Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein the tax haven, sure, I had heard of it but apart from that I didn't have a clue about the lifestyle, society or even where it was located. All I knew that apparently ski jumping was like sex to them.

'It's a microstate located in the mountains between Austria and Switzerland. I don't blame you if you don't know it. It's tiny. And we only have like, 37 000 citizens.'

'37 000?' I repeated doubting. 'This town here probably has more than that.'

He laughed. 'My father's _University _had more than that.'

Living in a microstate must've been a completely different experience to Japan. I imagined that everything would be way more personalised, not sure if I'd like that though. Anonymity was a good thing in my opinion. However, it must be called tax haven for a reason. The lifestyle must be amazing. With everyone being rich, I could imagine the crime rate to be close to zero, no Ghetto and in general everything being way more luxurious than here.

'How is it to live there?' I asked him.

'Compared to Japan you mean? Very, very different. But it gets a bit boring if you live there for long periods of time. At least that's my opinion. I tend to go to Switzerland for some action. Right now, my family even has a house there. In Nyon, that's in _la Swisse Romande_, the French part. I spend most of my time there.'

I had read something like that in the paper, how Switzerland was divided into different parts, each with their own language. There were four different official languages in total as far as I could remember.

'So you speak French?'

'Not fluently, but enough to find my way. My English is way better. I used to live in England, you know, in Brighton.'

Brighton, hmm, that certainly explained some things. According to my travel guide of Britain, that was England's gay capital.

'Heh, I know what you're thinking.' he claimed.

'Really?' I returned mockingly.

'Oh yes, Brighton, the homoerotic tourist attraction. That's the first thing people say whenever I tell them. The guys at school already call me the 'Brighton Ho'.'

'Ho?'

'You know, like 'whore'.' he explained while blushing once again.

'Why would they call you that?'

He turned redder and redder, obviously he had accidentally revealed a subject, he would have preferred to keep quiet about.

'You don't need to tell me.' I stated. I wasn't sure if I even wanted to hear about all the dirty secrets of his love life.

He ruffled his hand through his hair and sighed. 'Argh, You probably think really bad of me now. I'm such an idiot for bringing it up. It's just some embarrassing story I want to erase from my mind forever.'

'Whatever, then don't tell me. Simple as that.'

xxx

We continued on walking along the road with not much of a conversation going on, apart from an occasional 'It looks cloudy; I hope it's not going to rain'. Soon we reached some sort of panorama platform, from which there were stairs leading down to the local village. The stairs were old, wooden and mouldy. They were steep and went on for at least 500 meters. The rain from the day before had made them quite slippery. It was only a matter of time until some sort of accident would occur, I was sure.

I have to confess, I am a bit of a nature person. Not one of those that you see on TV, dressed in cotton, smoking weed, protesting for animal rights while singing old hippie songs. I simply enjoy lying in the wet summer grass for hours, with the entire busy world rushing by. Others might need drugs, meditation or music of some sort but for me the grass fulfilled the purpose (not that kind of grass, you stoners!). I have to say, even though it was in the middle of nowhere, the school did have a nice location. It was surrounded by forest, but still, the nearest village was only 10 minutes away, walking. The village in itself was very calm as well. Very small too. And very cliché. Like those villages you see in old movies with the sunken rice fields and farm houses everywhere. There only was gas station, butcher, bakery and a convenience store.

'Normally I go to Kamo, which is quite a popular skiing resort a bit higher up from school. it's about five minutes away, by foot, but they're doing road works right now, which kinda cuts off the whole area. I mean, we could go through the forest, but I didn't want to get lost again.'

Again? Seems as if there were quite a story behind that but I didn't feel like hearing about it.

'No, this is fine.'

'Also, if you take the bus, you can get to Bakuten in like, five minutes. Which is a big town, for this area at least.'

'This is fine. I don't feel like going to Bakuten anyways.'

He nodded. 'Oh true, you used to live there, didn't you?'

'How do you know?'

'Wikipedia.'

Hah! I knew it! So he had been learning my page by heart!

Well, he was a stalker so what else was there to expect. I couldn't believe that he had said it, just like that, as if it were a completely normal thing to do.

'You're like my biggest idol, it's real cool to finally meet you in person.' he ensured me.

I wasn't really sure what to reply. I never actually dealt with fans. Tyson loves it, he's such an attention whore. Personally, I prefer to stay out of all that business.

'It was so amazing when you first won the championship. This random Japanese kid, coming out of nowhere and still beating those that were like five years older and had legacies and sponsors and PR-contracts and what not. And then, after you won, you disappeared again and no one heard from you until the next championship. That, I found, made you a real professional. You only came for the sport, not for the bullshit and publicity. You had more spirit and passion than all those posers put together.'

That was quite a speech. Sure, it made me feel good, compliments always do, they're ego boosters after all. But this speech actually had some sense and reason in it. Usually I would only hear fans going 'I love you.' or 'You're the coolest blader of them all.' but none of them actually gave an explanation for why they thought that of me ('You're hot!' doesn't count, I'm an athlete, not a pop star). Maybe there was more to Wyatt than I had let on.

I figured that he expected me to say something, but I wasn't quite sure what I should reply so I went with the simplest option:

'Um, thank you.'

I'm not a great talker, really. Either way, it satisfied him. He responded with a big grin.

'There to please!'

Suddenly he fell into a total laughing fit. It was loud, intense and really scary.

'Are you okay?' I asked carefully.

He continued to laugh for another minute and then gasped: 'Oh-me-gosh, did ya realize how bloody perverted that sounded. -There to please!- Oh I'm bonkers. That made me sound like a randy prostitute.'

Seemed like my mind wasn't dirty enough to understand that kind of humour. He on the other hand appeared to have the time of his life.

'I'm bonkers!' he repeated. 'Totally bonkers. Like, I'm not trying to say it would be that gross to, you know, -please you-, I mean you're fit, alright.'

Okay, I was officially lost. That boy did not make any sense, whatsoever.

'Of course I'm fit, I'm an athlete.' I reminded him.

Once again, he started laughing.

'Oh no, no, Kai, I didn't mean it like that. Gosh, your naïveté is actually quite cute, -if I may remark. I meant 'fit' in the sense of 'good looking'. It's a Brit thing to say.'

This was starting to get quite disturbing.

Remember the part where I called Wyatt reasonable and sensible?

If yes, just forget what I said, for I was oh-so wrong.

To avoid this strange conversation to go on any further I waved my hand towards the convenience store, signalising that I would go there. He nodded and told me that he would follow as soon as he finished his fag (he had been smoking non-stop for the entire time that we had been walking. Way out! He was the worst chain smoker I had ever encountered.).

It didn't take me long to find what I needed in the shop. It was literally a convenience store, meaning it only held those things that you'd need to be remotely convenient, meaning: Milk, toiletries, snacks, fags, alcohol, a tent (mysteriously), light bulbs and most important of all, an amazingly large collection of pornography (spread across a 2 square meter wall). Those sappy old Perverts! Eww.

I lay my stuff out on the counter and had to ring a bell for the owner to appear in the first place (He doesn't seem to worry about shop lifters at all does he? Unless of course he would have secret cameras installed and in his boredom wouldn't do anything but watch the security tapes of his empty store all day. Although, he did seem like the type that would watch anything, as long as it was displayed on a monitor.).

'Is that all you want?' he asked in broken English.

I nodded.

'Cigarettes?' he then suggested, even though I had already told him that I had all I needed. What's with people here in general, why are they all so keen on getting me to start smoking.

'I'm underage.' I informed him.

As an answer I received an ugly, mocking laugh and another question. 'You're new right?'

This time it was up to Wyatt to interrupt, he leaned against the countertop and told the shop owner: 'Yep, fresh meat, came in yesterday! Doesn't smoke. But I take a pack of Marlboro Wides, please.'

Fresh meat?

What the hell!

The shop owner handed Wyatt a silver pack of cigs and then added, chuckling: 'I give him a month, maximum!'

A month for what?

Wyatt shook his head.

'Nuh, he said he won't smoke and I believe him on that one.'

Oh, so that's what they were talking about. But why does everyone react so shocked when I tell them that I don't smoke and am not interested in trying it either. Maybe Wyatt was right, when he said that truly everyone at school does it. Either way, I was not going to engage in that gross I'm-not-addicted-I-can-stop-any-time habit. No thanks, I had different plans for my future. Like for example being 80 with a coronary, waving the bird at those smokers in the heart transplant line, since I would get it way before them. Oh how I was looking forward to that moment. Ultimate payback for them polluting our air! Those bastards!

xxx

We rushed back uphill after having left the store. Well, actually, it was me rushing; the other guy was skipping while singing (in full volume) some weird Rammstein song about Moscow. Surprisingly, even though my German swearword vocabulary was pretty good actually, I didn't understand any of the lyrics. Which made me wonder, if Rammstein was Swiss as well. But on the other hand, I couldn't even decipher the parts that were supposed to be sung in Russian (yep, that's how bad Wyatt's language skills were!)…

At least he wasn't smoking anymore. So nice to breathe some actual _air _instead of that strange tobacco-siff.

We reached the school with half an hour to spare, however I quickly waved him a good bye so that I wouldn't have to stay behind and have something like a conversation with him. Instead I fled to my room and lay down on my bed. Okay, so that wasn't that bad, at least I got a toothbrush. And the kid wasn't that bad either, at least he wasn't as obnoxious as Tyson (Don't get me wrong, I do like that fellow, he's somewhat like my best friend, although I'd rather die than admit that to him. But he is obnoxious, that's a fact!).

Gosh, I wish I were at home right now, then I wouldn't need to worry about being social and whatnot. I could simply stick to my own business with no commitment to anyone or anything. And that's the way I liked it. I'm not an interactive sort of fella. I like to rely on myself and no one else. Constant social encounters suffocate me. It was bad enough on the trip with my team. I need my personal space from time to time, and there is no evil intention behind that, it is the way I am, simple as that.

xxx

Basic Boarding School Fact 3: Being late for breakfast makes you a major criminal!

Basic Boarding School Fact 4: 90% of the people smoke (seriously!)

xxx


	3. Classes start, oh joy!

**Hello there, please excuse the long wait. I actually forgot to upload this fic (I know, sounds strange, but that's the truth).**

**XsXsX**

Unfortunately, my free time didn't last for long. The positive thing was that since I was a new student I had the excuse of not being able to find the classroom, so I could stay in bed for five minutes longer, without worrying. Turned out, I was indeed unable to find my classroom. Why was this place so goddam confusing? Okay, I've never been to a school before, but this didn't resemble a school. I think I would've found my way in a school. This was an old hotel that had been renovated to become a school. And the classrooms weren't normal classrooms, all on one floor and the door labelled. No, they were 'meeting-rooms' spread out all over the campus. It took me ten extra minutes to find mine. Luckily the teacher wasn't being ridiculous about it.

'Oh, hello, you must be Kai the new Intern. Welcome here. I'm Miss McKenzie. I teach Biology. Just grab a random chair, they're all free.'

I scanned the classroom aka carpeted meeting room with a long dinner table and a whiteboard. My first though was 'wow, biology doesn't seem to be very popular'. There was a total of twelve students in the classroom (including me). Weren't there always 30, or something like that, students in a class? In movies the classrooms were always stuffed.

But as I soon found out, movies are not a very adequate presentment of posh boarding schools.

'Kai, Kai. Come sit here.'

Oh no, I knew that voice. It was Wyatt again. I hadn't recognized him in that crowd equally dressed dorks that called themselves my classmates (Guess what, I was one of them too now, oh joy!). I pulled a chair from the back of the room, since there were no empty ones left around the table, and then randomly sat down next to the person that was sitting the closest to the wall. Which turned out to be some Japanese guy with dyed blond hair.

'I wouldn't sit there if I were you.' Pavel whispered to me in Russian.

'Why not?' I asked (in English, since it felt silly for me to speak a different language in a British School).

Pavel (not very discretely) pointed at the Japanese guys nest to me (he might as well have shouted it from a roof top. It was quite obvious to everyone in the room, what he was referring to). So there was that host-country-grudge thing. Something so childish! Why should I bother putting up with that? Hence I shrugged and decided to stay seated. I was Japanese after all, I might not look it, but after having grown up here that's how I viewed myself.'

But apparently that wasn't how my fellow landsmen viewed me.

'Piss off man, this is Extern territory.'

As if I would compel to that. Who did they think I was? Some sissy, little Momma's boy.

'Hn.' I grumbled. That was the only commentary they'd be getting from me, they better live it and love it.

'Eh, eh, ey man. Don't be some stuck up. After all, it's you invading our territory.'

Oh wasn't that an amazing territory, the left-side half of a dinner table. Good on them!

'Heh, wait, isn't that Kai Hiwatari? The Beyblading Champion.'

Oh finally someone who appreciated me enough to refer to me as Champion. I was so sick of only Tyson getting that title. Max, Rei and me, we were on the team too after all.

The Japanese guy with the dyed hair poked me in the side.

'Are you Kai Hiwatari?'

'Yes.' Hopefully that would shut them up.

The guy next to me was just about to reply something when he got interrupted by our teacher.

'Toshi, don't you dare! Same for everyone else, be quiet now, we have class.'

**X****sXsX**

Biology passed fairly quickly (which might have had something to do with the fact that I had been fifteen minutes late but lets not get there). Right after Biology, we had Maths. I decided to simply stalk my fellow classmates to avoid being late once more. However I regretted that decision as soon as we left the classroom.

'Mrs McKenzie, oh she's fit!' Piotr stated.

'No man, _Miss_ McKenzie. She got divorced over the holidays.' Pavel corrected him

'Oi, even better man, I might actually have a chance.'

Well, I surely hoped he didn't. Imagining my mid-thirty Biology teacher hooking up with my teenage classmate was surely disturbing.

'Well your hand would certainly be glad about that; it must be hell sore from the all wanking you do.' Someone else commented. I couldn't quite remember his name.

Anyways, Piotr didn't seem too pleased about that comment and ended up chasing after the guy to wrestle him to the ground. Which he did succeed in doing, however it did resemble more of a scene from a lewd movie rather than a tough-guy battle.

'Oh guys, get a room.' Pavel said sighing.

'Come one, we all know you secretly love it.' Piotr yelled back.

Oh geez, these guys were more immature than Tyson and Maxie combined. And I would have to bear with this for another two and a half years… I got the shivers just thinking of it. Well, there were people who had done their full A-levels in one year, maybe I could try for that. Then I could graduate from year a year early. That sounded like quite a good plan actually, I should propose it to the principal.

'So what do you think, Miss McKenzie is fit, wouldn't you agree?'

Somebody had interrupted my stream of thought, how dare he? I shifted my head to the left, which was where the sound had come from. Wyatt was walking next to me and timidly smiling in my direction.

'Hn.'

'What is that supposed to mean? _Yes_ or _no_?'

_Hn_ means neither _yes_ nor _no_. _Hn_ almost directly translates into _I'm not going to dignify this question with an answer_. It is one of the greatest abbreviations known to mankind.

Lucky for me, one of the so-called Alpine Country guys said something to Wyatt in German, which distracted him from his question.

I have no idea how I am supposed to survive in a boarding school with constant contact to others for much longer. Back at the mansion the only human contact I had was when I called the servants to make me food.

'So what did you think of your first lesson so far?'

Wyatt was back on track. Oh joy. I 'Hn'-ed his question in reply.

'Oh come one, you gotta say more than 'Hn' all the time.'

I do not! And 'Hn' is a perfectly fine and fitting answer; thank you very much!

**X****sXsX**

After spending another two school lessons with those dorks, I was done with any social contact for the day. But unfortunately the day had just started. And the worst of all was still to come. The worst of all sent an evil messenger to prepare me for it's arrival. This evil messenger is called 'lunch' and pretty much involves the entire school assembled in a tiny eating hall, with everyone sitting at their assigned seats in the racist room division. In my case that was at the Hispanic table. The deputy principal himself had assigned me there. He had told me that all the other seats were taken so I had to go there. Personally I didn't really mind. The guys at my table were all having a conversation with each other in their native language so nobody bothered talking to me. I had my peace, which was nice. However, I got bored after a while and started skimming my eyes over the room. The table division was indeed very racist (apart from the graduate table of course which was full of twats with badass superiority complexes, lead by none other than -the amazingly tough Sergio Brannan-. Yep, _that_'s how cool they were!). There was the Russian table, the French table, a couple of Japanese tables where in my best guess all the externs were sitting, then there was a general Asian table, the English table and finally the German table, at which I could spot Wyatt, Lothar, Detlef and to my surprise Piotr (wasn't he Dutch?). Anyways, the latter looked as bored as I felt as he kept on poking a fork in his potatoes. He probably had been a late transfer student, like me.

Halfway throughout lunch the principal decided to make me undergo public humiliation by calling me up front to introduce me to the entire school.

'Good afternoon everyone, we have a new student. This is Kai Hiwatari, he used to live just a couple of miles away in Bakuten but he is now a 7-day boarder at our school. So I hope you all welcome him as a new member of our family and make him feel at home.'

Family? Home? Welcome?

Who actually wanted to be here? I doubt that anyone really did. Seemed to me like most were just here because their parents didn't have time or they had been behaving badly at home or, like in my case, this was the more attractive option next to a Foster Family.

After lunch, I had another three hours of classes. How could normal kids do this? This was so tedious and boring. Getting home schooled was so much better. Class after class with the same annoying people. This was exhausting! I had barely finished for the day when I dropped down onto my bed and fell asleep. I needed to regain some energy for the next day after all.

However my sleep was short lived. Only about an hour into wonderfully relaxing slumber, I felt someone shaking me.

'Wake up Kai, wake up.'

Urgh, that voice again. I didn't need to open my eyes to tell it was Wyatt.

'Leave me alone.'

But he continued on shaking me, completely ignoring what I had just said.

'Kai, you're late for Study Hour.'

I slowly started opening my eyes and blinked.

'Late for what?'

'Study Hour.' he repeated. 'That's when you sit down in a classroom and spend two hours studying and doing your homework.'

I raised myself and yawned. No point in trying to go back asleep, he had ruined the moment.

'I don't feel like doing my homework now. I'll do it later. Now leave me alone.'

He gave me a slightly lost look and then insisted.

'No, you need to go now. It's compulsory.'

Compulsory? What kind of bullshit was that? I didn't feel like doing my homework now. I was tired and wanted to sleep. I just had a six hour school day for crying out loud!

'What happens if I don't go?'

'Oi.' Wyatt gasped. 'Then you're in deep shit. Skipping Study Hour is a worse crime than skipping class and lunch COMBINED.'

Now where was the logic in that?

Suddenly he grabbed my hand and dragged me off the bed. I wasn't exactly a big fan of any body contact in general but someone holding my hand beat it all. I flinched and pulled it back. What the hell, it's not like we were some sort of couple.

'Huh?'

Wyatt gave me a puzzled looked at our now separated hands.

'Too close for comfort?'

'You think?' I replied with a cynical undertone.

'Sorry.' he mumbled. And now he was starting to blush again. How could a person blush that often? That boy had no confidence whatsoever.

But he _did_ have some quite stalkerish qualities. Like watching me getting dressed. Okay, so by getting dressed I mean putting on my tie and blazer but it's still disturbing.

So after I got ready we were walking to the classroom in which study hour took place. There we were welcomed by a maliciously smiling staff guy.

'You're late.'

'I didn't know about Study Hour.' I replied coolly.

'It is written in the rule booklet.'

'I didn't have time to finish reading it.'

'You're punished today for half an hour after dinner.' he informed me.

I shrugged, whatever, not like I had anything better to do anyways.

'You too Wyatt!' the staff suddenly decided.

'What? But I just went and got him. You even _sent_ me to do so!' my stalker shrieked.

'Yes, but it took you ten minutes.' then he looked at me. 'And don't you go and defend him or something, saying it's your fault. I know all your tricks kids.'

Wyatt didn't reply to that one. He simply sunk his head and sighed.

_Sorry_ I mouthed to him. I did actually feel that I was to blame.

He shook his head and mouthed something back. I couldn't tell what he said but since he smiled at me kindly afterwards, I doubt that it was an insult.

**X****sXsX**

Remember how I told you that the worst of all was still to come. Well in that case, let me introduce you to 'Study hour': two hours of pointless boredom in which you originally are supposed to study but due to having to share the room with about twenty other students whose aim it is to absolutely _not _study and hence keep on giggling, whispering and 'quietly' playing Counterstrike on their laptops, it is louder than on a Jonas Brothers concert (not that I would know). There's absolutely no way in hell you can concentrate. Why is it called study hour anyways, if it's in reality _two_ hours. I spent about half an hour attempting to get some homework done but as I was about to stand up and order everyone in the room to 'shut the fuck up' I gave up on it, instead I spent the remainder of the time scraping the wood polish from my desk, using my nails.

The most annoying thing though was that during your normal school day you had almost no free time. Let me summarize:

7:30 - 8:00 Breakfast (compulsory)

8:00 – 1:00 School

1:00 – 1:45 lunch at assigned tables (compulsory of course)

2:00 - 5:00 School

5:30 - 7:30 Study Hour

7:30 - 8:00 Dinner (you guessed it –compulsory)

9:00 everyone needs to be on their floor

So the free time I had was: my free periods, the two 15-minute breaks during school time, the 15 minutes between lunch and school, the half hour between school and study, plus the one hour in the evening, which didn't really count since you weren't even allowed outside of the building.

What a fun life!

Oh how I was looking forward to every day of the three years I would prospectively spend here.

**X****sXsX**

During dinner I sat with the idiots from my floor. They were loud, obnoxious and as we had bananas for dessert they started a ridiculous contest to who could form the nicest penis out of their banana –using only their mouth (which made it even grosser than it already was). Right after dinner I was 'punished' -as the school called it. Although, all I needed to do was to repeatedly write 'I will not be late for Study Hour again' for 15 minutes. I didn't actually mind it too much since it was more entertaining than hanging out with the dorks from my floor. Plus no one was allowed to speak, so whenever Wyatt tried to make contact with me somehow, he got 'shush'-ed from the staff. Which was quite a positive thing in my opinion. Unfortunately he did try to approach me after 'Punishment', inviting me over to his room for some candy, but since I had never been the type that would follow a paedophile into a white van I declined with the excuse that I wanted to sleep, this way, nobody would get the random idea of bursting into my bedroom at some stage in the evening. Once I had reached my darling haven (aka my room), I threw myself on my bed and actually fell asleep again. But once again, -not for long.

'Kaaaaaai…'

'What is it now?' I yelled.

Wyatt bit his lip and blushed. 'Uhm, well, I…'

'Just bloody say it already, I want to go back to sleep.'

He held his Chemistry book in my direction. 'I need some help with the homework.'

'And who told you I was good at it?' I hissed. I might have been a bit harsh on the kid but in that moment I really wanted to sleep.

'Well, you seemed very smart…' he stuttered. 'And you used me today to go to town, so it's only fair if I take advantage of you now.'

Sneaky, sneaky. I actually kinda liked that side of him. I figured I did own him a favour. Which was why I confessed:

'You wouldn't want me to help you with that homework. I spaced out during class.'

It was the truth; I really hadn't understood anything of what the teacher had been talking about, so to me, there was no point in listening. The good thing was, that comment of mine got Wyatt to leave the room, the bad thing was, he made me tag along with him.

'Come, let's go ask Pavel, he'll explain it to us.' then he grabbed my arm and dragged me out with him. To make something clear to you, I could've _easily_ freed myself, but it would indeed be useful to actually understand some Organic Chemistry. So I let it happen.

Pavel turned out to be an alright guy. Quite a talker who believed it to be necessary to tell me his entire life story, but he appeared pretty intelligent. He was a Graduate doing A2 Chemistry, A2 Physics, A2 Maths and A2 Japanese. Apart from the Japanese, I figured that those subjects were extremely tough (the fact that only 3 people were in his chemistry course gave me a good approximation of its difficulty level). He told me he was in the GCSE Bio course because the University he wanted to go to demanded Biology and the school was being a bitch about letting him do the AS course. To those of you not familiar with the system (like me just a few days earlier): GCSE is pretty much year 11. And AS and A2 make up an A-level. It's normally AS in year 12 and A2 in year 13, but since the fail rate is so high there's a whole lot of people redoing one or more AS classes in year 13 since 2 AS can be exchanged for 1 A-level. In general, for British Universities, 3 A-levels are required. But Pavel wanted to be all special and wanted to go to a University in Japan, which had different entry requirements, -which was why he was stressing (he brought it upon himself so he shouldn't be complaining!). He did seem to realize that people on our floor (who were all GCSE people apart from him) were mainly using him to do their homework for them. So he had limited his services for when he believed people _really_ needed his help. Smart guy! I sure know that it would piss the hell out of me to be used all the time. And I also know that many people wouldn't have the guts to say 'no'. What I didn't quite understand was why he lived with younger people in the first place, but being quite the talker, he couldn't possibly spare me from informing me of that life detail:

'So, you're probably asking yourself why I live on this floor and not on the graduate floor. So the fact is, I used to room with Sergio, you know, the Italian guy, blonde, over inflated ego…'

That description actually sounded a lot like Enrique…

'…Well anyways, Sergio started to piss the hell out of me. So I demanded a room change and got with Tom, ya know, German guy, says 'Fuck' all the time…'

Actually I didn't know, but I couldn't be bothered to tell him. To summarize the story, Tom was pretty much Sergio's best friend and gave him a hard time for not having wanted to live with Sergio, since it was like an insult to Sergio… blah, blah, blah…Fight… blah, blah, blah …another fight …blah, blah …making enemies with all the graduates …blah, blah, blah …moving to third floor!

Great, a life story I absolutely would not have been able to live without!

After all the talking he finally helped me and Wyatt with the homework. He managed to explain it well and I actually started understanding some of it. At 9:30 a staff guy came and compelled us to our rooms.

'Pavel is awesome isn't he?' Wyatt insisted.

Yeah, about as awesome as Godzilla.

'Hm.'

'He's really cool as well. He always hangs out with us, even though we're younger. All the other older guys treat us like losers.'

Well, that's because Pavel had no other choice, plus he was the king of the losers. I didn't bother answering Wyatt so I went to my room quietly, without even saying good-bye. I probably should have, since Wyatt misinterpreted it as an invitation to enter my room.

'It's 9:30, you're supposed to be in your own room.' I reminded him, hoping it would make him leave. No such luck!

'You really should cover the walls with something. It looks really bare like that.'

Pavel's room had looked like some sort of comic book, every centimetre covered with some sort of poster or picture cut out of a magazine. It would drive me nuts to spend longer amounts of time in that place, honestly!

'Posters, photos, postcards …maybe wall stickers. I can help you if you want to.'

I don't think so!

'No, I'm good.'

He seemed really disappointed about that. Who the hell gets disappointed over wall deco? For crying out loud, that was plain ridiculous!

'But you could move the two beds together, that way you'd have a double bed.'

That, for a change, was a good idea. More space = more room for my ego.

'Yea.'

He got all enthusiastic about that. 'That's awesome! Let's move it now!'

'If that makes you leave so that I can sleep, fine with me!'

'Great!'

**X****sXsX**

So yea, we spent five minutes moving around my furniture and another 30 having a 'conversation'. 'Conversation' meaning Wyatt was bullshitting and I was made to listen. Believe me, you don't wanna hear about the things he said. Surely I didn't. And I have to say, the story about him having stepped in dog poop at age seven was another piece of information that I would have never EVER been able to live without!

**XsXsX**

**Basic Boarding School Fact 6:** Study hour sucks!

**Basic Boarding School Fact 7:** Wall deco gives you a coronary.


	4. Very true stories and Stereotypes

**Hey! I decided to give Kai a little competition, figured it would be a bit boring otherwise. Wyatt is such a gangsta in this fic, haha. Well he doesn't exactly seem all sweet and innocent to me in the anime, I mean, he steals Dranzer, joins the evil team… **

**In fact my inspiration for his personality in this fic comes from a friend of mine, though she would probably get all weirded out if she were to find out I based a character in a yaoi fanfic on her. By the way, I like Axis Powers, I just didn't think Kai would like it, so no offence Axis Powers fans, ok? : )**

**XxXxX**

For the next couple of days, the guys on my floor decided to get to know me, which was quite a pain. They pretty much tried to start up conversations all the time and stalk me in my room. My room had become quite a popular hang out zone for them, even though I repeatedly yelled at them to piss off. Actually, it had gotten as far as them completely ignoring my presence in the room and having their own little conversations excluding me, which annoyed me even more. Not because, I was feeling left out, rather because there was absolutely no reason as to why they had to do it in MY room. The only one who would try to have a conversation with me was that Wyatt kid. And oh man, he was worse than a girl when it came to talking. He talked about his family a lot. How he had a brother, whom he hated, a mother, whom he didn't get along with very well, a step dad whom he didn't like, and then there was his step sibling from his step dad's first marriage who he couldn't stand either. All in all that kid had some aggressions towards his family, it was crazy. Especially towards his brother. I had learned that his name was Brian or Brodie or something like that. He was going to Boarding school in Brighton and because of something he had done, Wyatt had been expelled and hence was forced to come here. In fact, I couldn't really blame Wyatt for this hatered, I hated the people from social services who had sent me here too. However with all his talking, Wyatt never wanted to tell me what exactly his brother had done to get him expelled.

This night, he gave me a detailed report on the rules at his old boarding school:

'You see, in Brighton, we were allowed to go out every night. It was awesome. Well technically, we weren't, but the staff people didn't care. They never noticed if we snuck out. They just spent all night in front of the telly, they never even checked our rooms. So my mates and I, we would go clubbing…'

You probably think of it as a bit extreme that he would sneak out every night to go clubbing, but you see, what I realised about Wyatt over the past couple of days was that he exaggerated A LOT. I could tell because when he accidentally re-told a story, it got a little more extreme every time. So yea, my guess was the he tried to go clubbing once or twice maybe but him and his friends weren't let in because they were too young.

Suddenly the gay-ass Swiss guy put his arm around him.

'He Wyatt, how about we introduce Keike here to a game of truth or dare?'

I gave him a dirty look for the stupid nickname he had decided to give me and replied: 'How about we don't!'

'Oh come on Kai, this will be fun!' Wyatt begged me.

Believe me, playing truth or dare with these guys was the last thing I was planning on doing. Well, okay it might have been a shared last spot together with licking dirt off Tyson's sweaty feet but my point is, I really didn't want to play it!

'Hmm, whatever, let's play it without him then.' Detlef suggested. Wyatt did try to convince me to join but he soon gave up on it. Actually this was quite nice, they would make fools of themselves and I could watch. Hmm, maybe this evening was turning into something more entertaining than I first expected. The Swiss guy went first:

'Wyatt, truth or dare.'

'Dare!'

Det started pouting. 'Damn, I had a really good truth one for you.

Wyatt decided to blush around a bit and then decided to go with truth.

'Okay, who do you think is more attractive, Kai or Riley?'

Excuse me! I wasn't supposed to even be mentioned in this game. I didn't even want to know the answer to this question. I had just kinda gotten used to Wyatt's stalker-presence. If he would say that I was the more attractive one, I would freak out! Wyatt was blushing strongly and kept on glancing in my direction.

'Riley.'

WHAT? He had to be kidding. Some random dork was hotter than me. No way. This Riley guy better be a Calvin Klein underwear model type of guy… who was he anyways, some guy at school?

'Who the hell is Riley?'

Wyatt got all timid, all the other guys however were starting to laugh their asses off.

'Riley is his boyfriend!' the Dutch guy said.

'No he isn't!' Wyatt protested.

'But you wish he were.' this other guy insisted.

'Bloody hell! No I don't!'

This stuff was getting to immature for me. 'Just tell me who he is. Does he go to school here?'

Wyatt shook his head. 'No, he was one of my classmates in Brighton. My brother's best friend.'

So he wasn't even in the country. How boring. Actually it was a good thing Wyatt was more into him than me. At least I wouldn't have to be worry about being sexually harassed.

Seems the guys were being to noisy and the teacher got in and sent them all to their rooms. They all left, well, apart from Wyatt that is.

'Hey I'm sorry in case I hurt your feelings or so.'

Nope, you didn't hurt my feelings, only my ego.

'Whatever.'

He let himself drop onto my bed. 'Actually I'm not quite sure whom of you I find more attractive. I just figured that you might get uncomfortable, so I said Riley.'

'So you didn't say it back then so that I wouldn't get uncomfortable, but you tell me now so that I will get uncomfortable. Yea, that makes sense.'

Plan of a genius.

He shook his head. 'The other's would be teasing you, singing stupid songs you know, 'Kai and Wyatt, sitting in a tree…', that kind of stuff.'

Okay, that would be hell annoying.

'Ahm thanks…' I really didn't know what to say. What were you supposed to say in such a strange situation. How the hell had I gotten into this mess. Did he think I was jealous. Oh hell no!

'I was sweet on him for a while, you know.'

Huh, what was going on? Seems the kid had started off one of his intense stories once again. _Sweet on him_, did he mean having a crush or something like that?

'Riley you know, he's quite a player. So he goes on flirting with very girl. He flirted with me because he always saw me as Bryce's baby brother. He was mocking me kinda.'

Hah! Bryce, that was his brother's name. I had been wondering for a while… Okay what the hell are you thinking Kai, who gives a damn about his brother's name, this weird stalker kid just _confessed _he's kinda gay. The risk of sexual harassment is back!

'Riley would always take me clubbing, since Bryce is just not a party person, so we would spend a lot of time together in, well alcoholised state. Sometimes he would dance with me, and not normal dancing, full on grinding! And well, I got a bit aroused by that…'

'Okay, stop, is this story of yours R-rated?'

Seriously, I did not want to hear a detailed exploitation of his sexual escapades.

He just laughed at me! 'No, no, no. Don't worry about it. It's not. Don't tell any of the other guys this, but I'm a virgin.'

He said it as if it were the most scandalous thing ever. Then he gave me that questioning look.

'What?' I hissed.

'Are you… you know…?'

I sighed. 'Yes, I'm a virgin. I'm not into relationships, I thought you would've realised that by now.'

He gave me this big smile. 'Maybe we could both manage to loose it this year…'

'He kid, to make one thing clear, I'm not going to some brothel, and I'm certainly not sleeping with you.'

He laughed, but I think he, might have been hurt in some way. It was his own fault, it's not like he had to hang out with me. So as long as he still did, he would have to tolerate my directness.

'Have you ever gotten, you know…' he blushed. 'A hand job or something like that?'

'Okay get out, I am not having this conversation with you!'

But he still didn't leave, instead he was laying his head down on my pillow and started giggling. Damn, it was hard to get rid of him, he was like a piece of furniture in my room. He was always there.

'Wait, how about we talk about something else.' he suggested.

'How about you let me sleep.'

'Sure, in that case I'll sleep here as well.'

He spread out his arms and rolled around on my bed.

'Oh no you won't.' I told him. There was no way.

'Come on, you have a double bed. And if you let me sleep here, I'll be quiet from now on.'

I sighed, 'Fine, but turn around while I get changed.'

I don't know what got in me. I actually allowed him to stay. It probably had something to do with the fact that him being quiet was sure worth a lot. To be honest, I wouldn't know what I would do here at this school without him. I would probably get very bored. He was annoying, no doubt, but he was also entertaining to an extent. I fished in the closet for the schools sports pants and T-shirt. Normally I would sleep in my boxers, but I was certainly not planning on doing that with _him_ around. However when I turned around to get to bed I realised that it certainly was what _he_ was going to do. He was lying there in literally just his boxers. I sighed, this was kinda gay and I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I got over myself and lied down next to him. If he were to attempt any pass at me that night, he wouldn't survive to see the next morning!

'Say Kai, do you have a big dick?'

Oh for crying out loud! That kid was so dead!

'Get out of my bed!'

'I show you mine if you show me your's.'

'I don't want to see your dick!' Seriously, did he think he would be able to convince me by saying that? He crossed his arms and gave me a mocking look.

'So, is it because you're afraid yours might be smaller than mine?'

Oh I was not falling for that talk.

'Wyatt, shut up if you want to live.'

He laughed. 'So you say you would chaise me outside while I'm in my boxers, hmm, that looks so not gay, wouldn't you agree?'

He did have a point but I was not planning on giving in.

'Whatever you say, I'm not doing it.'

'Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai…'

'Okay FINE!'

I got up from my bed, gave him an evil stare and then pulled down my pants.

Wyatt was blushing and giggling.

'Aww, it's cute.'

'What? Cute, are you trying to imply that it's small?'

'No, of course not. Although I do not think it would beat mine.'

I crossed my arms in front of my chest. 'Really, well then bring it on.'

He got out of bed and nonchalantly pulled down his boxers.

'Mine's bigger you twat!' I informed him.

'So not!' he insisted.

'Of course it is!'

'Hey, actually they're pretty much the same.'

I stared at mine then, at his, and shrugged. 'Yea, let's just say that.'

Then I suddenly realized what I had been doing. No way! This was the kind of stuff I would normally expect the average High School morons to do. Not myself, never in a million years. I started feeling really quite ashamed. I jerkishly pulled up my pants turned my back to him. I couldn't stand looking at him like this. In fact it had been the first penis I had ever seen before, apart from my own of course. This was so bloody gay. What the hell was wrong with me?

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to twitch.

'Hey mate, chill, it's a perfectly normal guys thing to do, me and the other boys have done a lot of even dirtier shit together, without it being gay.'

I laughed bitterly. 'I suppose I ain't as special as I always thought I was. Seems I'm just an ordinary, dumb teenager after all.'

I heard him giggle so I turned around, he had put his boxers back on and was now wearing this sports shirt of mine that had been lying on my chair for about a week now (I contemplated weather I should tell him or not, but decided against it, it was his own fault that he decided to wear it, he could've just asked me for a clean one). He took a zip from this water bottle he was always carrying and then, with a big smile on his face stated:

'My Momma says I'm special!'

I chucked a pillow at him. 'You're an idiot.'

Strangely, even though I was normally quite good at doing so, this time, I couldn't suppress a smile.

XxXxX

The next day was alright, apart from the fact that Detlef went on hinting a load of bullshit, concerning the fact that Wyatt didn't return back to his own room for the night. But the guy was irritating no matter what was going on, so I just kinda ignored it. Talking about Wyatt, he tried to convince me to join the (MUN) Model United Nations Club, and after an elaborate listing of reasons why I found it absolutely ridiculous to pose as a random ambassador and discuss unrealistic political issues in a silly make-believe kids version of a UN-conference, he informed me of the fact that the teacher only cared about the Seniors who were planning on travelling to the above mentioned silly conferences to spoil their ego, hence not giving a shit about any other Club members. Apparently the people that weren't going on trips would just sit and watch 'Axis Powers Hetalia' episodes for 2 hours. Thing was, I had to join one club and sitting in a room watching TV actually sounded quite appealing to me (certainly more than playing Badminton, cooking or being part of the Drama Club). So I agreed to join. Since you had to be a senior to qualify for the trips to the conferences, there wasn't even a risk of me having to actually put some effort or work into the club.

However I regretted my naïve and idealistic decision as soon as I arrived for the first meeting. Turns out almost everyone on my entire floor was to lazy to engage in activities so they were all part of the MUN Club.

'How many times a week is this shit happening?' I hissed to Wyatt. It was the first thing I said once I walked though the door. Enthusiastic, aren't I?

Wyatt just smiled. 'Don't worry, only once a week, every Friday.'

'Meh, still annoying.'

'Axis Powers Hetalia' was this odd political anime that was supposed to be a recreation of WWII. It was, smutty, silly and everything but historically accurate. It seemed like the type of show the Bladebreakers would enjoy. However we got to miss study hour due to club activities so whatever, they could make us watch Spongebob Squarepants and I would sincerely enjoy it.

XxXxX

My first weekend at Boarding School was strange. After lunch, we all (being all the guys on my floor) signed out until 10pm. I didn't quite know what the hell they had planned to do up to that hour of the night but whatever. Amazingly Wyatt had once again managed to mind-trick me into joining. Well actually it was more blackmail, _if you don't come, I won't ever let you sign out with me again. _It was quite dumb since I were to turn sixteen anyways, and also he was so obsessed with me, we wouldn't ever turn away an opportunity to spend time with me /stalk me, even if it meant signing me out. The only reason I had joined them in their little trip was that I had gotten so incredibly bored. That's what boarding school did to me, I had never been that bored before in my life. Since I wasn't allowed to leave campus on my own, I had been spending all my free alone time playing 'Minesweeper' on my laptop. And as hard as it felt to confess, hanging out with Wyatt was actually A LOT more entertaining.

So there I was, on my first Saturday, walking through the park with Wyatt and the other idiots who felt oh-so-cool, chain-smoking like the badass gangsters' they indeed were (they felt like they were _going-against-the-system_ or something stupid like that). I spent about an hour listening to them talking about breasts and their sexual 'experience' (probably non-existent). Then we went to a Pizzeria and they spent an hour there talking about the exact same topics. Afterwards we decided to go to the local game store, where they, surprisingly, ended up talking about blood and gore instead of tits. However they returned to the usual topic as soon as we left.

After approximately 4 hours with them I had heard enough about sex with imaginary women to want to turn gay…

'Hey, we should totally get some booze and get whacked!' Someone suggested.

Not surprisingly, everyone seemed to share the enthusiasm. Way to be stereotypical! Since the Kiosk with the legally estranged guy that had tried to sell me cigarettes the other day would be closed on Saturdays, the guys were forced to try their luck at a legit liquor store:

'Okay, so who looks the oldest?' the Austrian guy asked the group.

'Kai and Piotr do.' Kody exclaimed, which earned him approbation from all the other morons assembled.

I sneered. 'Forget it, I'm not buying your alcohol!'

'We'll pay for it.' Kody insisted.

'I'm still not doing it.'

Who the hell did they think I was? Their IQ 60 gofer?

'Maybe I should go alone, it seems more legit that a mature adult man wants to buy alcohol for himself.' Piotr suggested.

Yea, I think the fact that our entire group was kinda assembled in front of the shop window, right in the view of the owner, kinda ruined it…

The owner kept on sending us strange looks but I didn't tell the guys, as this was way too much fun. So all of us were stalking at the window, watching Piotr enter the store and glamorously fail at his task. Of course the owner didn't sell him stuff, if our little group assembly didn't give him the hint, that we were stocking up for an underage drinking party, then it was the fact that Piotr didn't look a day older than 16.

The idiots however seemed sincerely disappointed over that fact.

'So unfair that he didn't serve you, you totally look 18.' Wyatt insisted.

No, he didn't.

'Keike, you should have gone in.' Detlef nagged.

'I'm 15.' I reminded him. Besides, I was dressed in black jogging pants and a hoodie with the school's name printed on it. I highly doubt that I would have been able to pull of being an adult, even if I had wanted to (which I didn't).

'Maybe we should call Pavel, he's 18.' someone suggested.

'He left early this morning by train to go to a University Open Day.' I informed them. Unlike this bunch, Pavel was actually somewhat mature. He was very talkative, unfortunately (which was how I knew about his Open Day) but the appeared to be the most intelligent person I'd met at this school so far.

The idiots didn't yet want to accept that they wouldn't be getting any alcohol.

'Heh, Wyatt, you have a fake-ID don't you?'

What?

I gave the boy a sinister look. Did he honestly have one? I always thought that only the juvenile delinquents, ghetto type of people had fake ID's. He blushed when he noticed me giving him my 'I'm so disappointed'-look. But he still answered the question.

'Well my old one got confiscated by my Mom, and my new one is a Japanese driver's licence. It works at home because they don't have a clue what a Japanese driver's licence is supposed to look like, but here they can tell it's fake. So not a chance.'

There was a lot of mumbling going on, but I didn't pay attention to it, instead I continued with my business of giving Wyatt dirty looks and making him feel bad about himself.

'Hey, at home everyone had a fake ID.' he defended himself.

'Doesn't mean that you have to join the stereotype.'

He sighed 'What's your issue with being like everyone else. It's not that bad. It's our generation.'

'That's the problem, thanks to people like you Adults think of our generation as rotten.'

He shrugged and hissed. 'We'll I'm sorry, I didn't take you to be the type concerned about how other people see you. You were the last person I expected to be superficial, Kai.'

'At least I happen to have enough backbone to not do stupid things, just because _everyone else _does it.' I spat back at him.

'You know what Kai, fuck you!'

Then he took a giant gulp from his water bottle (probably thought that would make him look badass) and walked away from me.

It took me a while to realize what had just happened. Wyatt and I had had a fight. And it felt like the strangest thing ever…

XxXxX

Basic Boarding School Fact 7: Everyone's a pervert.

Basic Boarding School Fact 8: Everyone desperately wants to be an alcoholic and feels gangsta because of it!


	5. Party Animal

**Hello, this chapter this chapter is relatively short, sorry about that. Hope you'll still like it. Oh and you reviewers, thank you so much for your feedback! I really appreciate it.**

**vd. alfredo ****- Ja, Jungs sind so pervers, besonders in dem Alter. Ein paar Gespraechsthemen hab ich von den kleinen Jungs aus meiner Schule geklaut. Glaub mir, so genau wollt ich deren Penislaengen nicht wissen haha (warscheinlich is das gar net mal so genau, wetten die haben noch ein paar cm draufgeschummelt).**

**annoying talking animal ****-Nice too see you enjoy this fic of mine too. : ) **

**It's always an honour to distract you from your studies my dear, haha. I hope your midterm still went well! Mine start tomorrow, help!**

**Sasukechica**** -thank you too for the review! Yea, my personal boarding school experience wasn't exactly positive, however now that I'm at Uni, I kinda started to miss it. Only 4 moths ago I believed I would rather shoot myself than ever admit to missing it, lol.**

**xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx**

Wyatt was pissed at me. Oh yes he was. Well I could have fun without him, surely. I was actually quite happy to have gotten rid of him. No more stalkers. Now I felt free to do whatever I wanted. And what I 'wanted' to do the next day was to play minesweeper on my laptop. For 3 hours. Okay, to be honest, I didn't exactly 'want' to do that but it appeared to be my most interesting option. Unfortunately it did get a bit boring after a while. So I spent another hour lying in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. Once that got lame I decided to surrender and went over to Pavel's room.

'Hey, I'm bored, let's study Chemistry.'

He did seem a bit surprised, I don't blame him.

'Ahm Kai, with all do respect, teaching you GCSE Chemistry is the LAST thing I want to do on a Sunday afternoon.'

In fact, I was quite happy about his reaction. I didn't feel like doing Chemistry either. All I had needed was a non-creepy reason to visit him.

'Whatever.'

I expected him to burst out talking, which he did. He told me about his University visit, in quite a lot of detail. But that was fine with me. How odd, coming to this school had transformed me into a disturbingly good listener.

'Say, Kai. I don't wanna sound rude, but why are you here? You don't really care about my stuff do you?'

So he had figured me out. Of course I did the most obvious thing one could do in such a situation: deny it!

'I wanted to have some Smalltalk with you, that's why I'm here.'

'And why the sudden urge to want to hold Smalltalk with me?'

I sighed, I guess I had to confess.

'I had a fight with Wyatt, alright. And now he doesn't stalk me anymore so I'm bored.'

Pavel nodded. 'I see. He's quite likeable that fella, isn't he?'

'No.'

'Oh come on Kai, you miss him, don't you?'

Since when does that mean I like someone?

Pavel gave me that I-don't-believe-you look, causing me to sight.

'Fine, if you insist! He's alright.'

Pavel smirked in content.

'So another thing you're going to find out about that kid, Kai, is that he's not as innocent as he appears to be at first. He has some wild stories, and although many are made up or exaggerated, there's also some that are true. And sometimes you'll see him do stuff that you certainly didn't expect from him. He's a bit strange, you see, but you'll get used to it. By the way, what was the argument about?'

'His fake ID.' I grumbled. Okay, I could see how that made me look a bit old fashioned and rigid, but I suppose it had just kinda shocked me in that moment.

'See, a perfect example of what I just told you, Kai.'

So if this dude felt he knew Wyatt so well, I figured I could question him a bit more.

'Who exactly is Riley?'

Pavel pulled a face. 'Ui, that's a sensitive topic. Don't talk to Wyatt about Riley just yet. Riley is pretty much this guy that he claims he doesn't like anymore but still has a crush on. Riley is quite a macho, every time Wyatt goes to England he returns with at least one story of how him and Riley ended up making out while being drunk, and, of course, it didn't mean _anything_.'

It was a bit late to follow his advice but at least his words clarified the issue a bit. So Riley was Wyatt's love interest -his _ongoing_ love interest. Which in return meant that I was safe! Nice.

Suddenly there was the sound of loud Euro-house music being blasted from somewhere down the hallway.

'Holy crap, what's that?' I asked Pavel.

He suddenly got all anxious and smiley. 'Ui that's Det and Wyatt having a Room-Nightclub party again.'

I laughed. 'A Room-Nightclub party? What do they do to create the nightclub atmosphere? Put on Music and turn the lights off?'

Pavel shrugged. 'Yea pretty much. It's pretty cool still.'

'Cool, you gotta be kidding me. That sounds like the most pathetic thing ever.'

Pavel nodded. 'Yes, yes, I was kidding. It's pathetic I agree.'

Yea, as if I would believe him that… He was nervously moving around on his chair and kept on glancing towards the direction where the sound was coming from.'

'Or for crying out loud. You really wanna go there, don't you?'

He blushed and nodded.

'Fine, I'll go there with you. I'm quite curious to see this with my own eyes.'

Pavel glomped me. 'That's awesome! You wont regret this.'

Of course I wouldn't regret it. That had to be the saddest event ever. I couldn't wait to laugh in Wyatt's face. So Pavel and I left his room and walked over to the 'party'. Once we got to the room, we knocked on the door. No reaction. We knocked again. No reaction. I decided this was getting on my nerves so I just pushed the door open. The 'party' was literally just like I'd imagined it. A small group of people, sitting on the floor in a circle, with the lights turned off, the blinds shut and the music playing. The factor that contributed the most to the rave party atmosphere was a bunch of glow in the dark condoms hanging on the walls.

'Kaiii!' That was Wyatt yelling, right before he jumped on me. 'I went to your room to invite you to the party, but you weren't there.'

So maybe he wasn't pissed at me after all… he certainly didn't seem like it. In fact he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

'Girls, this is Kai. Kai, these are Emi, Yukiko and Hiromi.'

It was so dark, I could hardly see anyone's face. But now that he mentioned it, those mysterious black creatures were indeed girls.

'Where the hell did you pick them up?' I whispered to Wyatt. What sane girl would follow a group of dumb, pathetic high school boys home?

'The butcher's.' was the reply.

'The butcher's?' I asked in disbelief.

'Yea, we picked up some salami too. Want some?' Wyatt held a paper bag in my direction. I reached into it, hoping this wasn't some stupid prank, took one out and started chewing on it. Damn that was some good salami! I waited until Wyatt had sat down, then I secretly stole the salami bag off him and hid it under my sweater. I couldn't help it, it was epically good salami!

'Is anything interesting going to happen?' this one girl asked. She had a really strong Japanese accent. Well obviously, since she was Japanese.

Wyatt jumped up once again. 'You're absolutely right, this party should get started.' He reached out his hand to her. 'Do you wanna dance?'

She laughed mockingly. 'With you? No.'

Wyatt went on asking the other two girls, but they too rejected him. I don't blame them.

'Okay then. Kai, you and me dance.'

'Fuck no!'

I didn't just reject him because I didn't want to dance with him, but more importantly, I still had the salami hidden under my hoodie and didn't want to risk anyone finding out about it.

But Wyatt didn't take no for an answer, he kneed down and placed his hands next to of my legs. 'Come on! Don't be a pussy.' He moved closer. 'Please.' He grabbed a hold of my hands, stood up and attempted to pull me up with him. However he desperately failed.

'Ui, you're giving him a lap dance.' Detlef yelled.

I had to confess, from a certain angle it probably did look somewhat like a lap dance. So I gave in. Like what kind of dance would Wyatt have in mind, Tango? How bad could it be?

'Fine.'

So Wyatt's idea of dancing was pretty much jumping up and down, which I didn't mind to much. So I imitated him. Soon we were engaged in a wild contest of who could jump the highest, from the corner of my eye I could see one of the girls face palming herself. Well, it was her own fault she attended this party.

'Say Kai, why are you holding your hand to the stomach?'

Ui damn.

'No reason.'

'Don't kid me.' Wyatt moved closer and put his arm around my waist. 'You're hiding something under your jumper.'

'No, I'm not.'

Suddenly he moved his hand under my sweater. Even though I knew he was only trying to grab the bag, it still felt pretty gay. He pulled out the bag from under my jumper. Looked at me slightly buffed and then started laughing.

'Kai, you sausage boy!'

'Heh, that should be my payment for attending this lame party.'

'Fine, fine, you'll get the salami, but only if you dance with me.'

'Hmm, okay.'

Jumping up and down with Wyatt for a couple of minutes wouldn't be too bad. And it would certainly be worth the salami. However Wyatt had an entirely different dance in mind. He came close, really, really close so that we were actually touching. And then he started grinding against me.

'Woah, wait. What the hell are you doing?'

'Grinding.'

'Yes I can tell, but why?'

'Because that's how we dance in the clubs in Europe.'

The girls were getting off at this scene and started screaming in applause. Det and Pavel on the other hand were laughing their ass off.

I pushed Wyatt away from me, which resulted in a loud sigh of disappointment from the yaoi-fan girls.

Mate, no!'

He was laughing. 'Don't worry I was just messing with you.' He handed me the bag. 'Here you earned yourself your -_sausage_-.'

'I'm not quite sure if I still want it, now that you formulated it in such a perverted way.'

Wyatt smirked and grabbed my arm. 'Sure you do, now come, lets go to your room and watch the Beyblade Amateur League Finals, I found this internet site that broadcasts it.'

So me and Wyatt left the 'party' and I surely didn't regret it too much. In fact, having left the darkness and being able to see where you were going was a bonus in itself. So was being able to see Wyatt's face (and no, not in a romantic gay way).

'What the hell did you do?'

He had yellow stripes all over his face. It looked absolutely ridiculous.

'Oh, yea, that's highlighter. I was hoping it would glow in the dark.'

I grunted. 'Have you ever seen your homework glow in the dark?'

He shook his head. 'No, but it does work for rave parties, I guess that's because they have black light there.'

Raves? Oh this was getting quite funny, yesterday it had been clubbing, now he was trying to pull off being a raver.'

'Really, so how many raves have you been too?'

He shrugged. 'A couple.'

'So two?'

He started stuttering. 'Y-yea, two.'

I crossed my arms and tried to put on a convincing voice. 'Oh which one specifically? I'm an expert on raves, I know them all.'

'Okay fine. I haven't been to a proper rave, only to 'highlighter parties' at clubs. But my cousin, Pete, he's a raver. A proper one, he promised to take me one day.'

I smirked. Then he figured it out:

'He, you were tricking me, Kai!' Wyatt squeaked.

'Yea, tricking you into telling me the truth.'

He started blushing and got all embarrassed. 'I'm sorry, I exaggerate sometimes, I can't help it, it's just become a bad habit of mine.'

I nodded. 'Yea, I realized.'

'Are you angry?'

'Nuh, I don't really care.'

He glomped me. 'You are so laid-back Kai. I feel nothing shocks you.'

Hmm, I don't think anyone's ever called me laid-back before. Imagine telling the Bladebreakers that, their captain's laid-back, I think they would break out in laughter. Of course it wasn't true that I was laid-back and that nothing would shock me. Wyatt was simply a bad judge of character. His behaviour shocked me all the bloody time. But I decided to stop pondering about it. For the afternoon, Wyatt and I watched the Amateur Tournament on my laptop and I actually had a good time with him. It was nice having someone around who was passionate about blading too. And Wyatt wouldn't go on claiming he'd beat me in a battle, like Tyson and my other team mates always did. We actually had some serious conversations about techniques and strategy. Actually, watching the Amateur League brought back some old memories. I'm not the type to get nostalgic, but still. This was how it had started for me almost three years ago. The Amateur League Tournament in my local area. Back when I had first gotten into beyblading, it wasn't as big as it was now. I only had 3 opponents and there were hardly any people in the crowd watching. Only my opponents families. My Dad had been there too, I remember. Also, it took place in a primary schools gym. Without any TV crews or anything. It was so strange. Now there were 34 competitors and the city's largest stadium was packed.

'It must be the most amazing feeling in the world to win.' Wyatt suddenly remarked. 'And that's only a local tournament, you won the world championship twice, that must've been amazing.'

I shrugged. It sure had been pretty damn sweet, but I didn't want to rub it in. Instead I asked him something:

'Why didn't you participate in the local tournament, it's a Sunday, you would've had time.'

Wyatt laughed bitterly. 'Because I suck. That's why.'

Yea, I guess that was a good enough reason…

'Do you do any other sports?'

'Nope, I'm not too good with commitment. I like my freedom. My brother does sports, though. And he's actually quite good at it. I only like blading. Other sports have too many restrictions and rules and game plans… Oh wait! I do like Ski Jump. Ski jump is awesome, but only watching it! I think I would shit my pants actually doing it.'

I laughed briefly. 'It's like sex, so I've heard.'

'Yea, especially when someone beats those Austrians, they almost always win. Wait, who told you it's like sex?'

'You did.'

'Oh yea, and believe me Kai, sex is sweet.'

'You also told me you're a virgin, only a couple of days ago.'

He blushed. 'Yea, true that. Just ignore me.'

I smiled. I had gotten used to this boy. He really wasn't that bad. Unless he would act all gay and grind on me or something. But otherwise, he was alright. Pavel had been right, he was indeed likeable.

**xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx**

**Guess who the girl at the party was… yep, it's our dear Hiromi/Hilary. By the way, those light-off-music-on room parties are actually a lot of fun, my friends and I did a share of them back at school, they're still pretty damn pathetic, though. Especially when your (popular) class mates catch you doing it.**


	6. Happy Birthday!

**Thank you my dear reviewers, you rock and I love you!**

**vd. alfredo -Ich krepier bei Minesweeper auch immer uebelst schnell! Irritiert mich voll. Aber in der letzten Zeit bin ich endlich besser geworden, ich glaub ich hab echt nicht viel zu tun… -_-**

**Alla Bethony -Thank you for your really long review :) I almost can't believe the story with your friends climbing on top of each other to seem taller. And the trench coat! That was just epic! Did the shop owner actually end up selling you alcohol or did he not fall for it?**

**Mucika69 -I'm glad you enjoyed this story that much! Making your friend think you're insane, lol, that's hilarious! I have some more evil plans in mind, concerning (socially) torturing Kai, hehe (not in this chapter so much, but later on).**

**annoying talking animal - The forgetting-thing happens to me all the time, it's really irritating! 'Purely sexual', haha. Nice way of putting it. I think your actually a good influence on my pacing, if you wouldn't push me I would take even longer. I suck at updating!**

**xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx - xxx**

The weekend was over and it meant back to school. I was already irritated by that pattern and it was only my first week. Getting home schooled was SO much better. However, I have to say that even though I didn't learn as effectively, the classes were much more fun here. There would always be one idiotic moron that would end up saying some nonsense that would distract the teacher, and even though I didn't show it, sometimes I did find the things they said somewhat amusing. Being home schooled it would be some smelly old tutors with bad breath that would explain concepts to me. That's all they would do. Come in, explain me concepts for an hour, leave and then the next tutor would come and so on for up to 6 hours a day. So far my education had been dry and boring. It was always the same, over and over again. I quite liked the variety in a proper school. At home, my days went by relatively repetively. Tutors would come, then I would train, if I bothered I would stroll the town afterwards but ever since the Bladesharks broke up it wasn't that fun anymore. Usually I would just read a book or go to bed early. That was the thing about having to much time on my hands, I got bored. Here, every moment of your day was planned out for you, which was annoying most of the time, but frankly, classes were alright and evenings were fun. Study hour however was still a drag, nothing would ever change that.

Wyatt would always come to my room in the evenings. He'd spend the night sometimes too. It wasn't all that bad. He was company, I appreciated that.

'So Kai, you have a double-free tomorrow, don't you?' he asked me the Thursday night of my 3rd week of school.

In nodded. 'Yes, I have the first two periods in the morning off.'

He smirked. 'Sweet! Wanna go for coffee then?'

'Coffee?' I asked slightly surprised. I hadn't guessed him for the sitting-in-a-café type.

He started giggling. 'Well for you it would coffee and for me it would be a croissant with jam and orange juice.'

'I like croissants.' I protested. 'And I hate coffee.'

'You always drink coffee for breakfast.' he looked pretty damn surprised in that moment.

'That's black tea you dimwit!'

And he's the one who half of the time would speak of living in England.

'Oh gross, I hate tea.'

Very British, Wyatt. Destroying all my lovely Stereotypes. Talking about stereotypes. He had one of me:

'I always thought you were more the coffee types. You know, all the badass guys are.'

'Yea, and so are high school girls.'

'Mate, that's not coffee, that's hot _skim_ milk and sugar.'

I smirked. 'You forgot the chocolate syrup.'

'Oh, and caramel sauce.' he added.

'And vanilla sugar of course.'

'Sweet cream, man! You left out the most important ingredient.'

'That's not the most important thing. The most important thing is to have it decaf!'

We both burst out laughing. Yes, both of us, which as strange as it may sound, included me.

'Okay then, you can have your damn tea and I'll have my orange juice, but be ready at breakfast.'

I rolled my eyes. 'You're the one that's always late.' he was. All the time, it was quite amusing actually. He made it a habit to arrive to classes 5 minutes late, he claimed it was some OCD thing of his but I knew it was just another excuse to be disorganized and chaotic. Not that I minded really. With my fellow beyblading team mates I would have, because we were working hard for a common goal, but outside of blading I was more relaxed about things. It's weird, I know. But it was good in some ways, cause otherwise Wyatt would have driven me mental. He already was from time to time, but his tardiness and forgetfulness could get annoying. Like the other day we had planned to go to the little convenience store with the owner that was everything but anal concerning legal factors (So far, I had been offered alcohol every single time I'd gone there), anyways, my point is that I waited in my room for about ten minutes, then went to his to check what the hell he was doing and caught him playing 'Sims' on his laptop. He did apologise quite excessively. I wasn't really cross with him or anything, I guess I just kinda accepted that he was a bit dreamy and spaced out from occasionally. Especially during class. Sometimes I would ask him about the lesson afterwards, just for the fun of it. And if I were to feel evil, I would implant wrong information in his brain, like the other day when I actually managed to convince him that we had spent the entire English lesson discussing the Star Wars movies. He was so psyched about that, he actually paid attention during the following lesson, in the hope of the topic coming up again. So in the sake of education, I had kinda done him a favour.

xxx - xxx - xxx

The next day, I didn't bother to wait for Wyatt, I went straight to his room and dragged him outside.

'Eh you masochist, it's freezing outside and my hair is still wet.'

'Stop complaining, your hair isn't that long.' He should've gotten ready earlier, so it was his own fault.

'I still think you're a masochist.' he pouted.

'Strange, that's what the Bladebreakers always say.' I replied with sarcasm.

'Really?' he suddenly got all excited. 'So am I like your friends a lot?'

I decided to tease him a bit. 'No, my friends are cool.'

'Hey!'

_Success_!

The path to the town that had first seemed so complicated and foreign now came to me like second nature. It wasn't surprising, considering the fact that I walked it at least twice a day, even if we were short on time, Wyatt and I would make sure to get to the convenience store after lunch to buy ice cream.

It took us about 15 minutes to get to the town's centre, which was a bit further than we'd normally walk. We sat down in the café and ordered our food. In case you are remotely interested in what we ate: I ordered a cup of black tea and Wyatt ordered a croissant and (here come the surprise!) not his orange juice, but a hot chocolate instead. Amazingly exciting, isn't it? I'm being sarcastic of course.

For once, Wyatt decided to respect my wish did not to smoke, which was quite nice. I had gotten pretty cranky about it last time we had gone to eat a kebab. It had been windy that day, and his stupid cigarette smoke had been blowing in my face constantly. So yea, after I yelled at him he had learned his lesson.

'So…' Wyatt started. He let his voice hang in the air for a bit before he continued talking. 'When we first went to town you mentioned it would be your birthday sometime soon.'

I nodded. 'Yes, three days ago.'

'What?' he yelled. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

I shrugged. 'I didn't quite feel like celebrating it.'

To be honest, my birthday had been composed of me sitting in front of my laptop somewhat depressed, looking at photos from the good old days. I had gotten a card from my Dad and his new wife, informing me that she was pregnant with twins and they had bought a nice, new apartment in the centre of Tokyo. In small print on the side, he had squeezed in a 'Happy Birthday, son!'. He'd sent me a package as well. It had contained a porno, which I found to be quite disturbing. I had also received a card from the BBA congratulating me for my _seventeenth_ birthday. I didn't call to correct them, I figured that I might have more rights if they thought that I was a year older. The most pleasing card I got from my estranged aunt. She had gotten my age right and not bothered telling me about her private life. Also, she had sent me a check of 5000 yen instead of some ridiculous Dad-wants-to-seem-cool-in-front-of-his-teenage-son type of present.

'Why didn't you feel like celebrating it?' Wyatt hacked.

I shrugged. I didn't feel that I knew him well enough to let him in on my family issues.

'Well, we should celebrate it now then!' he suddenly announced.

'Don't!'

But he was already too hyped about this to be stopped in any way. He decided to order me a giant chocolate cake and suggested that we should get (quote) "shitfaced" in the evening. I accepted the cake but declined his other proposition.

'Getting shitfaced means getting drunk, not putting shit on your face.' he clarified in the hope of me changing my mind.

'I know that, we do receive MTV here in Japan.'

He laughed. 'Good old MTV.'

We continued to chat about random stuff until my cake arrived. Amazingly we actually managed to finish the entire giant, super heavy thing. However I do have to say that I felt somewhat close to puking towards the end.

'Holy crap, I don't think I will be able to eat any chocolate in the next few weeks.' Wyatt commented.

I nodded in agreement. Suddenly he burst out laughing.

'What?'

'You have chocolate on your upper lip, it makes you look like Hitler!'

Nice comparison. I always enjoy being compared with Hitler, makes me feel popular. I'm being sarcastic of course.

'Oh lovely.'

I grabbed my napkin and tried to wipe it off. Wyatt on the other side of the table was still laughing.

'You've also got some on your chin.' he added.

Nice. I felt like quite a pig in that moment. Getting chocolate all over my face.

'Is it gone?' I asked the laughing moron, slightly annoyed.

He shook his head. 'Not yet. Let me do it.' He took his napkin and leaned towards me. His face was way close and it was a bit awkward, really. I noticed how his eyes were big and shiny, and how he bit his tongue while trying to concentrate. The part of my chin that he touched was feeling quite ticklish and the feeling didn't stop, even after he was done, when he leaned back contently.

'Kai.'

'What?'

'You're blushing.'

Oh wow, how embarrassing. I could feel myself turning even redder over the fact that he noticed.

'I'm not exactly used to other guys putting their faces that close to mine.' I stated.

He giggled. 'You're so rigid sometimes Kai. Don't drink, don't smoke. Not into porn. Guys like you are rare nowadays.'

I shrugged. 'Well I prefer to be rigid, rather than some copy of everyone else.'

He nodded. 'It's a good thing to be individual, but you're young, your teenage years are the best years of your life, you should enjoy yourself while you can! You can worry about the stuff later on. It's like they say: the things you regret the most are the things that you don't do.'

I snorted. 'I highly doubt that. If you don't do something, you don't miss it!'

For a moment it looked as if Wyatt was about to protest but then he stretched out his arms over his head and smiled.

'You know, I think it's actually quite a good thing that we two are so different. It keeps things interesting.'

xxx - xxx - xxx

During Math class one of the most glorious moments of my life occurred. And by 'glorious' I mean 'one of the moments I most hope to forget'! Why? Because it involved Wyatt convincing the entire class, including the teacher, to chant me a 'Happy Birthday' song. That's one of the reasons I'm going to make sure that next year, no one finds out about my Birthday. Another reason is that the guys decided to give me presents. These presents were a bunch of _used_ porno magazines that I made sure to not touch with my bare hands while I threw them in the garbage bin. Oh, I almost forgot, Cody did not give me a porno mag. Instead I received a box of (quote) 'tissues for midnight fun' from him. I hope this is just their standard type of birthday presents and that I didn't somehow made false the impression of being a mega pervert.

Later in the evening Wyatt came to my room, carrying something wrapped in toilet paper.

'Ahm, hi, I'm sorry I didn't have anything better to wrap it in.'

'It's fine, I don't mind.'

He stood there, slightly blushing.

'You _can_ sit down if you want…' I offered, slightly irritated by his nervousness.

'Thanks.' he replied, smiling as if I'd just told him he was my favourite person in the world, or some bullshit like that.

He sat down and then handed me the present. 'Sorry, it's kinda lame, but I couldn't come up with anything better.'

I peeled of the toilet paper. It was a computer game: 'Minesweeper Extreme'. I couldn't help but laugh. 'Thanks mate, this is actually a pretty good gift.'

I wondered if he had noticed my Minesweeper-addiction. Well I was always playing it during study hour so he probably did.

'You like it?'

I nodded. 'Yes, this is the best present I got so far.' which wasn't exactly a status difficult to achieve considering my other presents.

'What else did you get?'

'Let me show you.' I pointed at the garbage bin. 'I got a bunch of porn mags from the guys, you can have them if you want, but keep in mind, they're used.'

'Do you mean 'used' as in they have spunk all over them?'

'Yup.'

He pulled a face. 'Yuck!'

'In addition, I got this wonderfull tissue box of Cody.'

Wyatt started laughing. 'Oh how thoughtful of him.'

Then I pulled out the porno from under my bed. 'And this is what I got from my Dad.'

I expected him to be somewhat disturbed or shocked by it, like I had been, but instead he was relatively thrilled about it.

'_Titties of Terror_. That's awesome, your Dad seems really cool. Mine is quite chill as well. This one time, he got all serious and called Bryce and me to his room, guess what he told us!'

I shrugged. No clue.

Wyatt's eyes got all shiny again as he continued his story. 'So we all went to his room, and Dad orders us to sit down and then in a dead serious voice he goes: If you ever want to borrow my bong, you're more than welcome to, we're family after all, we should share!'

'His bong?' I repeated in disbelief. 'As in the thing one uses to smoke weed in?'

He nodded in excitement. 'Yup, my Dad is really chill.'

I figured that by sending me a porno for my birthday my Dad did indeed fall into the 'chill' category, but I was more than relieved that he had never offered me to borrow his bong, or that he had never shown any signs of owning a bong in the first place.

Wyatt continued his chatter. 'I'm my Dad's favourite, since I'm more crazy and not as rigid as Bryce. It's quite nice, since Bryce is Mom's favourite. Hell, he's everyone's favourite, Mr Goody-Good. The worst thing is that it's not just an image, he actually is like that, you know. Perfect grades, good at sports, always behaves well, never drinks, doesn't smoke, no drugs, no parties, never gets in any trouble.'

Wait, 'no drugs' did that mean that Wyatt did drugs? That better just be another one of his exaggerations.

'Do you do drugs?' I asked him bluntly.

He blushed. I had a feeling he suddenly got a bit ashamed of everything.

'No, not really. I've smoked pot before, but only once, since I was curious about it. But I didn't inhale it properly, so I didn't get high.'

'With your Dad?'

'No, no, that would be awkward as hell, I smoked with Riley, I did borrow my Dad's bong, though.'

This conversation was getting stranger and stranger.

'Isn't Riley your brother's best friend?'

'That's him, alright!'

I sighed. 'Let me get this straight, your rigid brother's best friend smoked weed with you using your Dad's bong.'

'Pretty much.'

Okay, that kids life sure was fucked up. I glanced at him. He was the type that would look incredibly innocent and sweet. Your typical goody-good boy. I bet he had been able to fool many people with that appearance of his. Including me. Never would I have guessed what was really up with him back when I had first met him. Well, most of it was just so crazy, who would come up with that kind of stuff in the first place?

'Kai, you're staring at me.'

Huh? I hadn't even realized. I guess I just got lost in thought.

'Wanna watch that porno?' he suddenly asked me.

'Hell no!'

'How can anyone be so opposed to anything that has to do with sex?'

'I'm not opposed to it, I just don't wanna watch a porno with _you_.'

'Why not?"

'Because that's just weird.'

'Why?'

It was just wrong on so many levels, but Wyatt didn't take that as an answer. He demanded a concrete reason.'

'Sex is something personal…' I suggested. This was so awkward. I really did not want to have this conversation with him. It was nothing against him, I didn't want to have that kind of conversation with _anyone_.

'Masturbation is, but sex involves two people, so it's not personal.'

'Whatever! I'm not watching this porno with you, and that's final!'

He finally gave up. 'Alright, alright, be rigid then.'

Then there was a moment of awkward silence between us. Strangely it was me who broke it.

'You know you called me 'layed-back' only a couple of weeks ago.'

He snickered. 'Yea, that was back when I was young, naïve and innocent.'

'Innocent?' I mocked him.

'Oh shut up Kai, you're a wanker!'

I smirked, being slightly amused at his behaviour, then I threw myself on my bed. It was nice and soft. Wyatt layed down next to me and closed his eyes.

'You're lucky to have such a large bed.'

I didn't reply. I didn't feel there was a reason to.

'Heh, can I sleep here tonight?'

'You sleep here half the time anyways, I don't really care anymore.' I muttered through my pillow.

'Sweet.' he mumbled and then cuddled up against me. I contemplated whether I should say something but then I decided against it. So what if he was lying close to me, I knew he didn't have any romantic intentions, he was liking that Riley-guy after all. So whatever. Plus I had to confess that it did feel nice to be that close to him.

**xxx - xxx - xxx**

Boarding School fact number 8: If you _don't_ get a sex-related present for your birthday, something's seriously wrong!

**xxx - xxx - xxx**

***5000 yen is about 40 Euro**

***Disclaimer: In case it actually exists, in addition to not owning Beyblade,**

**I don't own 'Titties of Terror' either!**

**In the next chapter there will be a scene with Kai's dear Daddy, hehe. I'm looking forward to writing it. Also, Tyson will probably make an appearance in either the next chapter or the one after that.**


	7. Extended Weekend Part I

**Okay, new chapter :) It doesn't really have much romance and rather more boring background info and talk, sorry. Towards the end there's a scene that probably seems a bit OOC. It pretty much is, but I figured that since Kai is in puberty, he does have HORMONES, so I put that part in. I named Kai's Dad after this character in a Russian gangsta film. I figured he needs a name (I know he has a Japanese name in the Manga but I haven't really been using the original Japanese names throughout this fic, so it didn't really fit).**

**Anyways thank you very much ****annoying talking animal**** for having reviewed the last chapter! :D Tyson wont be in this chappie yet, but he'll be in the next one. Don't worry, he wont ever transfer to the school or something.**

**xxx - xxx - xxx**

I found out in Math class about the extended weekend. I also found out about the school's ridiculous trip to the mountains over the extended weekend that was said to involve an incredibly boring and annoying itinerary of activities, such as hiking, the zoo and tours in cultural museums. All in all I couldn't imagine a more horrendous way to spend those four days. And what made matters worse, Wyatt announced that he's be returning to Switzerland for the entirety of five days to be able to avoid that trip. This was bad in two ways:

a) if super-social optimistic Wyatt found that trip to be a pain, it would be a BIGASS pain

b) if Wyatt would be gone, I would have to spend the entire weekend being in close contact with the other losers of my grade. Wyatt I could tolerate, the others not. (I guess what I wanna say is, that I might even enjoy myself if he were to be around)

Turns out the only chance to be excused from the trip was if my parents would sign me out and I would have been invited by somebody to stay at their place over the weekend. The matter about being invited wouldn't be all that difficult. Tyson lived in the town, 10 minutes away by bus. And I was sure his grandfather wouldn't mind me staying over. As to Tyson, I was sure he'd be ecstatic. Getting signed out in the first place would be more difficult. Obviously I couldn't get my Grandfather to do so. The school wouldn't accept the consent of Social Services as they were not directly related to me. So that only left my parents. Due to the fact that I didn't even know where on Earth my Mom lived at the moment, let alone her phone number, there was only one person I could call. My Dad. Oh the joy.

I didn't own a mobile so I had to walk to town to call from a payphone. It was cold and windy. Well, what else was there to expect from late February. Accompanying me was, as always, my dearest and most persistent stalker, Mr I'll-smoke-non-stop-cause-I'm-self-conscious-and-it-makes-me-look-tough-in-front-of-Kai.

'By the way, I hate you.' I informed him.

'Uh? Why's that?' he asked dumbfounded.

'Because thanks to you my air is stained.'

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue. 'Thanks Kai, that's reasonable.'

I shrugged, even though it wasn't bothering me that much anymore, I felt it was my obligation to my ego to inform him of the fact that I wasn't appreciating it. We continued walking next to each other, quietly, neither of us saying a word, until we reached the phone booth. I took a neatly folded piece of paper out of my pants pocket, that had both my father's and Tyson's phone number written on it. I grabbed for the phone only to realise that the cord had been cut.

'Phone booth vandalism. Really? Junior gangsters get cooler and cooler by the minute.'

Wyatt giggled. 'Oh wow, that is pretty damn pathetic.

I leaned against the walls of the little booth and sighed. 'Do you know of any other phone booths?'

He nodded. 'Yea, but I don't feel like walking there, how about you just use my mobile?'

'Your mobile? Why didn't you fucking suggest that earlier?'

He smirked. 'Let's just say I like watching you suffer, it's fun.'

I groaned and reached out my arm. Seems he got the message, as he handed me his phone. I pressed a few random buttons not knowing how to work this weird thing. But I didn't want to admit defeat. I continued with my button pressing until Wyatt ripped it from my hands, claiming that he just couldn't stand watching anymore.

'Just tell me the number you want to call.'

I spelled the digits out for him and he handed me the phone back once it started ringing on the other line. _Toot…toot…toot_. Oh bloody hell, couldn't my Dad take the call already.

'Hello, who is this?' It came from the other line.

'Oh wow Papa, that sounds very kind, do you always answer your phone like that?'

There was a brief silence.

'Kai, is this you?'

I rolled my eyes, even though I was aware he wouldn't be able to see me. 'Who else would address you with _papa_, oh no, please don't tell me you have any other children out there?'

'No, no, I'm just surprised you called that's all.'

Well, I have to say that over the past couple of years I had attempted to keep contact with my father to a minimum, so well, I guess I couldn't blame him for this reaction.

'Okay, Papa, just to make it clear, this is neither a peace offering nor a confirmation to move in with you.'

I figured that's what he would assume it to be, it was getting quite annoying that he would always cling on me and beg me to move in with him. I guess he felt some urge to be a good father after all those years. Probably guilt kicking in. Well, I actually did him a favour by not moving in. His new wife hated me. After seeing me during the World Championship she's been convinced that I'm nuts and need psychiatric attention. And from what I could tell, she's been even worse since she's been pregnant, probably some sort of mother-hen complex kicking in. I'm guessing she wants to protect her unborn babies from their psycho brother. Well, I'm just hoping for them that my father is going to be a better Papa to them than he was to me. Let's just say that my father never really grew up. My grandfather decided to raise me like his son because my father apparently lacked the maturity to deal with a baby. Normally, if I'd read about this kind of situation in the papers, I would have given off a comment, like, if he weren't ready for babies, he should've kept his pants on. Well, considering the fact that I'm a product of unplanned teen pregnancy, I'm glad my Dad was a horny doucher, because otherwise I wouldn't have existed. My Dad was barely sixteen when I was born. That is my age, I am sixteen now. I don't know how I would have been able to raise a child at this age. I certainly wouldn't have wanted to either. I mean, I'm sixteen, this is my prime. Hell, I don't even know what I want to be in my life yet. I guess that in my defence I have to add, that I'm not that desperate to get laid, so my case is different to Dad's.

Well, in his defence, I have to add that he is being a better parent than my Mom. I've been told that my mother was very caring and devoted at first. But after a couple of weeks she got exhausted and probably lost interest. My grandfather claims that my mother was not exactly intelligent and did never have a very long attention spam. My father agrees that she was a ditz but says she was very pretty. I look like her, so I've been told. It's not that encouraging really, being told that you look like your Mom when you're a boy. I just wanted to remark that. Well, I should continue with the story of my life. So after my mother lost interest in me, my grandparents decided to raise me. Or rather, my grandfather and his second wife who I wasn't actually related to by blood. She was very maternal, I used to call her 'Mom'. At some point she got skin cancer, survived it luckily, but decided that it was some sort of sign and that she should 'live her life', so she divorced my grandpa and I after a couple of years, we completely lost contact. Meanwhile, my father went to University, and being a lazy, un-ambitious party animal, it took him 10 years to earn a Masters degree in Business. At some point, he met Jasmine, from Ireland or Scotland, I'm not sure. Well, they decided to get married. And now they decided to form a family. Obviously the 'accident' from my dear Daddy's teenage days is not included in that family plan. At least not according to my stupid step mom. My Dad is somewhat oblivious and slightly idealistic. He invites me to live with them, now that I'm a teen and 'cool' and can take care of myself. Of course that would be quite a disaster, so I prefer boarding school.

Yea, that's the story of my life. It's not exactly glorious and if I ever were to write an official biography I certainly wouldn't go into very much detail, since it's kinda embarrassing.

'Kai, I've told you a million times to call me Danila, Papa sounds so …old.'

Danila is his first name, he hates being called Papa. Which is why I do it.

'Hmm, I think I prefer _Papa_.'

I'm evil.

'Oh well, so why did you call, Kai? It wasn't for a chat, was it, I know you're not much of a talker.'

Yea, that's pretty true.

'I have a favour to ask you. I need you to write a letter to the school stating that you allow me to stay at the Kinomiya household for the following weekend. It has to be signed and needs to be in by Wednesday. They'll accept a fax but not email.'

I guess I sounded a bit demanding but, well, my Dad isn't exactly the most reliable person.

'Yea, I can do that.'

'Do it now!'

'Kai, I'll do it after lunch.'

'No, you'll forget about it, do it now.'

I could hear him sight on the other line. 'Fine, fine, what's the fax number?'

I had written it down on the sheet of paper, I didn't want him to fuck it up. Sure, the fax number was posted on the web site, but I could imagine him messing it up.

'Okay, I wrote what you told me to write, and I faxed it.'

'Good.'

There was a pause. Then he asked me in a kind and quite caring voice:

'So how is life treating you, Kai?'

Oh boy, small talk with my Dad, the horror!

'It's okay.'

'That's good.'

Oh man, this sure was awkward. I was about to say 'bye' when my eyes fell on Wyatt, who was jumping into the puddles the recent rain had left. That kid sure was being mature again.

'One thing, Papa, do you happen to own a bong?'

A laugh came from the other line. Oh please don't!

'Funny that you ask Kai, I do actually. I have to hide it from Jasmine, though, she doesn't like the fact that I smoke weed. You wanna smoke together some time?'

'Good bye, father!'

Then I hung up.

I felt like I had it coming and asking was a stupid idea. What did I expect anyways? My Dad was just _that _kind of person. The typical party animal that always wants to have fun. I turned my attention towards Wyatt.

'Eh, Stupid!' I yelled. That caught his attention.

'What's the matter?' he stopped skipping and looked up at me with that innocent, curious glare of his.

'Guess what, my Dad's a stoner too, he even offered me to have a smoke with him.'

Wyatt broke into loud laughter and glomped me.

'That's awesome.'

'No, it's disturbing.' I corrected him.

He snickered and rubbed his cheek against mine. He was _very_ close, I realised. But I didn't push him away. I felt it was kinda ridiculous to be afraid of a guy being 'more than friendly', especially since Wyatt had that other dude he was hitting on. So no reason to make a big deal out of it. I even hugged him back. Yes folks, I did. I figured I should let him know that I wasn't homophobic.

The call to Tyson's place was quick and easy. I got his grandpa on the phone, he was quite happy that I wanted to come visit. He insisted that Tyson would be ecstatic about it. He also agreed to pick me up on Thursday afternoon, and even more important: not to tell Tyson what school I went to (let's just say that the kids in town don't necessarily _like_ the kids from the posh boarding school up in the woods).

xxx - xxx - xxx

Thursday afternoon came faster than expected. I guess that was a good thing. After classes had ended, Wyatt and I went outside to the courtyard to wait for our lifts. He was waiting for a cab to take him to the airport, while I was waiting for Tyson's grandfather to arrive. Wyatt was pretty excited about going home. He had been talking about it non-stop for quite a while. At first it had seemed kinda expensive and pointless to me. Flying to Switzerland for only 4 days. Then I found out that his Dad _owed_ the airline. Pavel told me. Turns out Wyatt's family is rich, I _very_ rich. He sure doesn't act like it.

Wyatt was in the middle of some eccentric, possibly exaggerated story on how him and his old classmates once snuck into an adult movie theatre when a car rolled into the driveway. It was a pick-up truck. Quite muddy. A man got out. He was about 23 years old, tanned, relatively muscular, tall, with shaggy hair tied in a ponytail. the guy was dressed in khaki pants and a polo shirt. He looked like some sort of Zoologist or Geologist maybe, that had just gotten back from an extensive expedition.

'Heh, you two!' he yelled at us in Japanese. 'Do you happen to know a guy called Kai Hiwatari?'

'That's me.' I informed him. I was slightly estranged by what was going on here. Who the hell was that guy?

He came up to me. 'Really?' he asked.

'Yes really.' I replied slightly annoyed.

He smirked. 'You seem scarier on TV. Well anyways, I'm Hiro Kinomiya. Tyson's brother, I'm supposed to pick you up.'

I guess I didn't quite look that intimidating while dressed in that posh uniform.

I felt Wyatt tab my shoulder.

'Mate, is that your friends brother? Damn, he's shaggable!'

I rolled my eyes at him and whispered. 'Stop perving, you're embarrassing.'

'Don't worry, I doubt he knows English.' Wyatt insisted.

In that moment Hiro gave us an ominous smirk. I had a bad feeling that I knew what that meant. It seems so did Wyatt.

'Please don't tell me you speak English.' he said in an almost begging voice.

Hiro laughed and then replied in _perfect _English: 'I actually went to University in the UK, London Imperial College to be exact.'

'Oh fuck.'

That was Wyatt. Then he shrugged it off and muttered. 'Well, London Imperial College is quite a sausage fest, anyways.'

I swear, that kid knows how to make a bad situation worse. Not only did he declare Hiro as 'shaggable', he also insulted his University. It's pretty remarkable actually, that Tyson's brother went to such a good University. And overseas too. I don't mean to insult Tyson, but he's kinda lazy and not the brightest crayon in the box. Well, I'm not either, thanks to my awesome genes (thanks Mom and Dad), but that's not the point.

Luckily Wyatt's cab arrived, that way I could avoid any additional awkward situations. I said my good-byes to him while Hiro went to sign me out at the front office. It didn't take too long and soon we were on our way. The first couple of minutes passed without either of us saying a word. I usually like silence, but this was an awkward silence. I don't think anybody likes those.

'Your friend is quite a character.' Hiro suddenly said.

I glanced over at him. He smiled at me kindly, not in a mocking way. I still couldn't help but making a snappy remark.

'He talks too much and most of it is rubbish.'

Hiro shrugged.

'He seems nice.'

'You're just saying that to be polite.

He laughed. 'Yes I am. But he did have a point, Imperial College is quite a sausage fest.'

'What did you study?' I asked him. I had to confess, I was curious.

'Archaeology.' he announced.

'You look like it.'

He did have the whole I-spend-a-lot-of-time-outside vibe.

'Is that an insult or a compliment?'

I shrugged. He could take it however he wanted to take it. It was more of a statement not an opinion.

It got awkward and silent again. I decided to grab my bag and took out a black tank top. Then I peeled off my blazer and tie, and started to unbutton my shirt.

'Is there any special reason as to why you're stripping?' Hiro asked me.

'I'm trying to seduce you.' I replied in a dead serious tone.

He gave me an estranged look. I held up my tank top.

'What do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm getting changed. There's no way Tyson catches me DEAD in this uniform. I look like a bloody lawyer in it.'

'Whatever makes you happy. Personally I think those pants are a nice touch.'

He was referring to the pair of black jogging pants I had been wearing with my uniform instead of the beige dress pants we were required to wear according to the uniform codex. The reasoning behind that was simple: I didn't feel like undressing down below in the car! No thanks.

All in all, I was now wearing black trousers, a black tank top, my white scarf and a plain blue jeans jacket. The jacket was a couple of sizes too small and smelled of smoke. Wyatt had lent it to me as I, for now, didn't own any jacket without the school logo imprinted on it. I felt I should probably go clothes shopping sometime soon. Oh yuck!

'Tyson is planning to go into family business. He wants to study archaeology too.' Hiro told me. He seemed quite proud.

'Good for him.'

'What are you planning on doing Kai?'

Oh here it was, the question that I had been hoping for. Why did adults automatically assume that you just WANTED to tell them your plans for the future? Why did they always automatically assume that you had some in the first place?

'I don't know. What's the easiest one to get into? Communications, Tourism, Psychology… probably one of those. I'm not exactly that intelligent, alright!' I hissed.

I guess I might have over reacted. Just a tad. Thing is, I had gotten a Chemistry exam back that day. I failed it, I got 12 %. I was slightly irritated by it.

Wyatt was intelligent. He just wasn't ambitious at all. He never studied and still got A's and B's. He's one of those people that everyone hates, one of those that don't do shit, skip most of their classes and still get the best grades.

'I'll probably end up as a translator or something. That seems to be the only thing I'm good at. And only because I got it handed on a plate when I was a child.' I sighed.

'What subjects are you planning to do for your A-levels?' Hiro asked. That guy really didn't know when to shut up, did he?

'Japanese, Biology and Geography.' I told him. 'I would've done Russian but the stupid school doesn't offer it.'

'Japanese, that's smart, you're fluent in that, so you'll get an easy A.'

'That's why I'm taking it.' I told him, slightly annoyed.

'Heh, calm down kid, it's not a topic you like talking about, I get it.'

I grunted. 'Most would have gotten it after the 'I'm not intelligent' -part.'

He glanced down at me with quite a pitiful look. 'If it helps, Tyson always speaks very highly of you, and he calls you intelligent.'

'Well my teachers don't.'

Hiro sighed. 'You're really not going to let go of it, are you?'

I didn't reply.

'Let me just say this Kai, trying to cheer you up is quite a pain.'

Then it happened. I suddenly cracked. I broke out in tears, it was the weirdest thing ever. It was just everything combined. Stupid school, me possibly being a ditz, not having any real parental figure anymore now that grandpa was in jail. I was crying, not girl-like crying with sobbing and everything, it was rather my eyes getting wet and tearing. And I started blurting out the words. I ended up telling Hiro all those things. How I felt like a failure in general. Even in beyblading. I had no real talent for it, not like Tyson who hardly ever trained and managed to become the world champion. I had to train and practice and work hard. It just all seemed so unfair to me.

I let it all out. And Hiro listened. When I was done, I noticed he had parked the car somewhere. I looked at the clock, it seemed a good amount of time had passed.

'Are you feeling better?' I heard him ask.

'No, I'm starting to realise that I just told you all that stuff. -And that I cried. I think I feel even worse than before.'

He laughed and patted my head. 'Still being a smartass.'

I shrugged. 'I do what I can, I guess.'

'For the record, you're an excellent blader. Your technique and strategy greatly outdo Tyson. Tyson however happens to have very strong and spirited bit beast. Dragoon has been passed down over generations. It made him very powerful.'

'I'm still a ditz.'

'You haven't been at that school for very long. You still need time to adjust to the new system.'

'But I still have a fucked up family.'

'That you do, I'm sorry.'

I smirked at him, I tried to smile, initially, but that just felt strangely out of character. _Thank you. I think I do feel better. _-I didn't say that out loud of course! Never!

**xxx - xxx - xxx**

**You'll probably all hate me know for making Kai think he's a ditz and a bad blader. I just figured that everyone, at some point in their teenage life has a point of self-doubt, him included.**

**Sorry, nothing really happened in this chappie. Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise!**


	8. Extended Weekend Part II

**Hello, sorry for the wait. This chapter is kinda boring so I had been procrastinating writing it (bleh, icky grammar). So far I was all 'uii, I can't wait until I get to the part where he is at Tyson's place' and now that I got there I was all 'what's he supposed to do there, actually?'. Yea I suck!**

**Anyways, a big thank you to my dear reviewers :)**

**khooxp: ****I'm glad you're enjoying Kai's manners, I was worried that people wouldn't like it because he's so OOC. I just love putting poor Kai into awkward situations, it's so much fun!^^**

**vdalfredo:**** Sorry übrigens, dass ich immer deinen Namen falsch schreib, FFN ist irwie doof und denkt es sei ne Internet Seite wenn ich den Punkt hinzufüge… Auf jeden Fall, vielen Dank noch mal für deine Review. Ich wollt schon immer mal Kai mit Hormonschwankungen Schreiber, hehe… Und dein Kommentar was Tyson angeht war urgeil! Schlau genug für Archeologie XD Ich hab mich so totgelacht!**

**annoying talking animal:**** You won't believe how much I was enjoying writing that nervous breakdown scene, I was being a real masochist, haha. But poor Kai, I made him suffer… Yea, yea, Kai seducing Hiro, oh he's got skills! lol You're gonna hate this chapter, total romance fail… unless you count the exchange of body fluids at the end… ui, I'm sounding suspenseful, hehe… but don't get too excited, the scene is actually extremely unsexy in every way possible! :D**

**xxx - xxx - xxx**

'Can you tell that I've been crying?' I asked.

He shook his head. 'You weren't really crying in the first place.'

'Good.' I wouldn't be arguing that. He was off, but as long as he believed that it was fine with me.

I pushed the door open and jumped put of the truck. The cool air hit me in the face. It was quite chilly. I buttoned up my jacket. I knew, it probably looked quite hideous but I didn't care. I was cold!

'Let's see if Tyson is there. I told him not to go out but he never listens.' Hiro said. I felt it was more of a small talk conversation attempt, so I just nodded it off.

I followed Hiro into the kitchen, he offered me a drink, which I declined, then he started yelling his brother's name.

'WHAT?'

That was Tyson's voice. It suddenly felt very weird to hear it again. Some sense of nostalgia started to overcome me. I think I actually kinda missed the kid.

'WHERE ARE YOU?' Hiro screamed.

'IN THE DOJO.' Tyson replied.

Hiro gave me a content smile. 'He's in the dojo.' he informed me.

'Yes, I _heard_.'

I walked over to the entrance of the dojo, I hadn't seen Tyson in quite a while, so I was nervous. I wondered if he had changed at all. It was possible. After all, once changes the most in the teenage years, that's what all those school psychiatrists claimed. I suddenly felt very silly. Here was me, the glorious Kai Hiwatari being to scared to enter the bloody dojo because of some childish fears. So I sighed, took off my shoes and pulled the door open. And there he was, Tyson. He was lying stretched out on the floor, wearing head phones, holding a Discman in his left hand and a pencil in the right one.

And there was a girl there! Suddenly I had a bad feeling in my gut. Tyson had a girlfriend. I felt like that was something Hiro should have warned me from. I had specifically asked him if there would be anything new that I should know of. And girlfriends were annoying. Especially clingy ones that would complain when their boyfriend wouldn't spend "enough" time with them. And those that would find it inappropriate if guys would just be acting like guys and would always want to see romance movies.

Unlike Tyson, who had been completely absorbed by whatever sound was coming from his Discman, his girlfriend actually noticed me. She screamed when she saw me. It was actually rather strange.

'What's the matter, Hiromi, why are you screaming?' Tyson asked in a bored tone. He didn't appear all too bothered.

'There a creepy stranger standing at the door!'

_Creepy stranger_? Oh I feel honoured.

Tyson turned his head, probably to see what the fuzz was all about. Then suddenly a smile formed on his lips.

'KAI!'

He pulled off the headphones jumped on his feet and ran up to me to glomp me.

'Oh man, I haven't seen you in ages. Where the hell have you been?'

He was hugging me quite hard, almost cutting off my air supply. But it felt good. it was nice to see that someone cared that much about me.

'What are you doing here, Kai? You came to visit? That is awesome!'

'I'm guessing they didn't tell you.'

He looked up at with a dumbfounded glare. 'Who do you mean?'

'Your brother and grandpa.'

Tyson's expression changed from ecstatic to angry. 'What? They knew you were coming and didn't tell me. Those bastards!'

Then he got all happy again and hugged me.

'Anyways, it's so cool that you're here.'

That annoying girl interrupted our little reunion.

'Tyson. There's still a lot of French homework to do.'

It seemed Tyson was very irritated by her as well. 'Let's do it some other time, okay.'

That got her pretty angry. 'I'm not waiting for you, let's see how you manage to do it on your own.'

Then she packed up her stuff and stormed outside. To be honest, I was quite glad she was gone. I'm no good with girls, at all!

'Is she your… girlfriend?' I asked Tyson, I was almost dreading the answer.

'Oh hell no!' Tyson yelled out in disgust.

I couldn't help but smirk. Unfortunately, he noticed.

'You're smiling.'

Ui, this was awkward.

'You're smiling Kai, that is so weird; I think I've only seen you smile once or twice before.'

Oh man, now I was embarrassing myself again. How typical, why did that happen to me so often lately? Seriously, it never did before. I'm starting to wonder if that is another growing up thing: embarrassing oneself. I certainly felt like quite a moron in that moment.

'I was just thinking of something funny.' I insisted. Hopefully he'd buy it.

'What was so funny?' he asked.

Oh crap, now I had to come up with something. Insults always work, so I decided to go with that.

'Your face!'

Yes Kai that was badass. I felt really quite proud of my answer. I think it was my best one today, so far. Especially if you consider the fact that I had been crying and whining.

'Oh thanks Kai, you're always so friendly.' was Tyson's sarcastic reply.

Unfortunately, it made me grin. Damn me. What was up with all the smiling today? At least I managed to creep him out, -but for the wrong reason.

'Ahm, Kai, you're not drunk, are you?'

'No.'

'Ah, you know, Hiro gets all smiley when he is drunk so I though maybe you…'

'For crying out loud Tyson. Do you think I would show up at your place drunk? Or rather, do you think that I am the type to get drunk in the first place?'

He scratched his butt (yes, his butt, poor me). 'Nuh, you're more the type to do hard drugs, I'd say.'

Hard drugs? What kind of perceived view did he have of me? Wyatt on the contrary would always claim that I was too rigid on that matter.

'No Tyson, I don't do drugs. None of them.'

'I was just kidding. You have absolutely no sense of humour, dude. You should loosen up, has anyone ever told you that?'

'Yes, as a matter of fact. But I've also been told that I'm laid back.'

Hehe, in your face Tyson.

'Who told you that? A Nazi? Or your Grandfather maybe?'

My Grandfather is actually not _that_ uptight, he's an alright guy once you get to know him. He always took good care of me, sure he was a bit eccentric but everyone has flaws, right? Oh no, I just realised I sound like a naïve hippie. How freaky! Maybe I should just stop thinking or something.

'A classmate.' I announced. I was somewhat proud of it.

'You say it as if you actually want to believe it!' Tyson remarked.

'It's true.' I insisted.

'I meant you being laid back.'

'Oh.' I shrugged. 'Well, I'm not homophobic, not racist, not sexist... And I've been to a nudist beach before. So, I'd say I'm pretty laid-back.'

'Nudist beach! Seriously?'

I had been 12 years old and on a holiday with my Dad in France. It had been horrifying; I don't think I've ever seen that much wiener before in my life. Thinking about it still made me shiver.

'Where there many hot ladies?' Tyson asked, wiggling his eyebrows in a disturbing way.

'No, just pervy old men. It was gross.'

He pulled a face. 'Oh yuck.'

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

'So, wanna go beybattle?' Ty suggested.

'No actually, I wanna stay here and talk about my feelings.'

He gave me a near terrified look. I smirked.

'I was kidding.'

He sighed in relief. 'Man, you scared me dude, who would've ever expected you to make jokes anyways?'

Too true, who would?

xxx - xxx - xxx

Spending time with Tyson was surprisingly more fun than I had expected, even though all the other kids that were blading in the park were giving me angry stares. Oh, my dear old town with those dear people… oh how I had missed their hateful glares… oh it was bliss… I'm being sarcastic, those evil stares were actually quite awkward. Let's just say I have quite a 'reputation'. None of the kids could actually believe that Tyson and I were friends. I don't really blame them, because occasionally, I can't believe it either.

After a day I had enough of those stares, so the next day Tyson and I decided to go blade in a more deserted spot, down at the river. That place has some sort of significance for us one may say… in fact that was where we first met, and where I kinda acted like a total dick. Well lucky that I'm not very much of a nostalgic or living-in-the-past type of person. Anyways, that Saturday, Tyson had been giggly for the entire morning. It was pretty damn irritating. What was even more irritating was that he kept on claiming that he had a surprise for me, but refused to reveal what it was.

'Will I like the surprise?' I asked him, somewhat suspicious. I could totally imagine him coming up with some sort of nonsense like: an ice cream cake in the shape of a unicorn, just to throw me off.

'Yes, Yes, you'll like it!'

Oh dear, I was starting to think it was the unicorn cake (just in case you were wondering, I did not come up with that specific suspicion randomly. At breakfast, Tyson had been ecstatically telling me about this bakery in town that made cakes in all kinds of shapes… including unicorns).

'So when do I get this surprise?'

'Man Kai, you need to be patient.'

I rolled my eyes at him. Whatever.

Lunchtime came closer and closer, and I had a bad feeling when he announced that we would go into town, to eat at this place that he had picked out. I was pretty certain now that the surprise was going to be that silly cake, and I was dreading it. But strangely, he didn't drag me to a bakery, he dragged me to a noodle shop instead. I figured he wanted a normal meal before we went to get dessert.

'Ohhh, I am so excited. You're going to love the surprise!'

'I have a feeling I'm going to hate it.'

'Aww.' he pouted, which made him look like a drained puppy or something. Well I didn't fall for it anyways.

'I still think I'm going to hate it…'

Suddenly, a big smile appeared on his face and he jumped up from his chair. Then he started waving his arm.

'That's it,' I thought, 'Tyson has officially gone mad.'

When he then went on to squeak I decided to turn around to check what had caused him to act like such an embarrassing idiot.

And then I saw my 'surprise'. And Tyson had been right, I did indeed like it. Standing at the entrance of the restaurant, looking somewhat lost, was my former team mate Max. He finally spotted us. His mouth formed a wide grin and skipped towards us.

'Kai! I can't believe it's actually you!'

Similarly to Tyson, earlier, he glomped me too. Max's hug however was way more intense and lasted way longer.

'Oh my gosh, oh my gosh I can't believe it. This is so awesome.'

He was still hugging me…

'Um, yea, nice to see you too Max.'

Still hugging me…

'Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?'

Still holding on strong there, that little guy…

'Good…'

Dammit, when would he finally release me? Luckily Tyson came to my aid.

'Maxie… I know you're all excited, but remember Kai isn't exactly the touchy-feely type of person. You better let him go, or else he'll murder you.'

Murder Max? Those two really think of me as some sort of Tyrant.

'Sorry 'bout that.' he gave me one last squeeze. 'I've just missed you.'

Then finally he let me free. Oh how nice it was to breathe normally again.

'This is almost like a team reunion again, we're just missing Rei.' he noted.

'Yea, it would've been awesome if Rei were here too.' Tyson agreed.

Max smiled. 'And too believe that I almost didn't come, you see Kai, I have an SAT exam next week, and I was going to study for it. I haven't had too much time too blade, it's really sad. I'm trying to graduate a year early you see. So that I will be able to go Uni in a year.'

'What are you going to study?'

He grinned proudly. 'Mechanical Engineering.'

Damn all these smart people. I started to feel like an idiot again. Well Max's Mother was very intelligent from all I could tell, I think she was an Engineer too. No wonder he was able to pull it off with such ease.

I nodded at Max. I didn't know what else to do. I could've confessed that I sucked at physics and needed tutoring… haha, aren't I being funny again? Like hell I would ever admit that to him.

I've never been much of a talker, so it wasn't surprising that Tyson and Max were the ones to keep our conversations going. Or rather, it was either one of them just yelling out random stories and laughing at their own jokes. But it was nice, I enjoyed being back with the Bladebreakers.

'So Kai, do you have any stories?' they asked me, all excited.

'Um… no.'

'Come on! You must have some story, what did you do all this time? Tyson says you're not being home schooled anymore, so how's high school?'

Max was looking at me with shiny eyes, full of anticipation.

'School sucks.' I told him.

'You must have _some_ story!'

I didn't really, and those that I had were boring or inappropriate. I could've told them about my classmates' pathetic attempts to buy alcohol on a Saturday, but I doubted that they would find it funny. Not even I found it funny. Or I could tell them about the nightclub room party and the salami. But that was just embarrassing. Hmm, what else was there… my classmates hitting on our biology teacher… Nope, that was inappropriate. Me receiving a bunch of used porn mags for my birthday… Nope, that was _highly_ inappropriate.

I shook my head. 'No stories.'

'Well, how are the people? Are there many that are into blading?'

'Just one guy.'

Their faces lit up. 'Oh that's cool, what's he like, is he a good blader?'

Perverted, embarrassing and smokes like a can. That would've been a pretty fitting description of what 'he was like'. Though I did forget his creepy stalking ability… but instead I told them the following:

'He's alright. I'm not too sure about his blading ability, though. '

'Oh come on, you have to tell us more. What's his name, where is he from?'

'His name is Wyatt and he's from Liechtenstein.'

Max got all excited. 'Oh I've been to Liechtenstein before! Back when I lived in Switzerland, Mom was working there, for CERN.'

'Did you watch ski jumping?' I asked. 'Apparently it's like sex.'

'Wait..WHAT?'

Oh dammit, it had just slipped out. Stupid Wyatt with his stupid comparisons! Tyson and Max were looking at me all shocked and with their jaws dropped. Oh wow, this was embarrassing.

'Just something he told me.' I explained.

They were still glaring at me in a 'did he really say _sex_' -way. Yes I did say _sex_! Man, I wish they would get over it already.

'Okay… what else did he tell you?' Tyson asked, probably trying to change the topic to end this awkwardness.

'He told me I'm laid-back.'

I know I keep on insisting on that. But as a matter of fact, it did make me quite proud.

'Oh, so he's the Nazi!' Tyson yelled.

Max gave me a somewhat disturbed look.

'For crying out loud! He's NOT a Nazi. People can tell me I'm laid-back without being Nazis.' I insisted.

Tyson rolled his eyes. 'That's what you want to believe!' he then broke out in laughter.

Did he just make fun of me? He did! Oh that bitch!

'Hey!' I protested.

He continued laughing and now Max joined in too. Oh I hate them!

xxx - xxx - xxx

After lunch we decided to blade a bit more. I noticed that Max had improved a lot since the last World Championship. His blade had improved too. I'm guessing his mother and the other scientists from the American base were responsible for that. Tyson on the contrary seemed to have slacked a bit. Which actually was a good thing because I had slacked too and thanks to him, it wasn't that noticeable. We continued training until it started getting dark Tyson invited Max for dinner, so we all walked back to his place. By the time we reached the dojo, the sky was completely black (must've been a rapist's paradise!). Tyson, being fond of food as always, dragged us straight to the kitchen. And there I got my second surprise of the day:

Sitting at the dining table were Hiro and Wyatt, both with a cigarette in one hand and a cup of some sort of drink in the other.

'Hi!' Wyatt yelled out. He gave everyone a wide smile.

Tyson just stared at him. 'Hiro, who is that?'

'He's one of Kai's friends.' Hiro explained in an as-a-matter-of-factly tone.

Tyson looked at me somewhat disturbed. 'You have friends?'

Thanks Tyson, thanks a lot. I really appreciate you having such confidence in me! I would have retorted with a snappy comment but at that moment I was more concerned about Wyatt. Why was he here, and why was he just sitting there, ginning like an idiot.

'Weren't you supposed to be in Liechtenstein, or Switzerland, or whatever?'

His face turned angry. 'Yea, I was, for about four _fucking _hours!' he started giggling. 'But then I took the next available plane back to Japan.'

'Why?' I asked.

He turned sour again. 'Because my _fucking_ family was being completely _fucking_ annoying and I just couldn't _fucking_ stand it any more. That's why!'

'Are you drunk?' I asked.

'_Fuck _yea I am!' he took another drag from his cigarette. 'And guess what. I don't _fucking_ care. You wanna know why? Because the alcohol distracts me from my stupid, _fucking_ problems at home. So actually, I'm not that opposed to becoming an alcoholic. I want to be a _fucking_ alcoholic!'

I noticed how Max flinched every time he said the F-word. I'm guessing naïve, innocent Max is just not used to that kind of language.

'You're being obnoxious.' I grabbed Wyatt's arm and pulled him up. 'Let's get you sobered up somehow.'

I didn't exactly have much experience with drunk people, so I wasn't sure what to do with him. On those anti alcohol TV adds they said something about putting the person in recovery position. But Wyatt wasn't passed out or anything. Even I knew that the recovery position was a bit too extreme for his current state. While I was thinking over my option he started leaning on me.

'I don't feel so good.' I heard him say. And as if he'd need to prove his point the threw up on me. In an instant, my shirt was soaked in Wyatt's puke. Oh lovely!

'I'm sorry.' he whispered. He looked miserable now. 'I'm so sorry Kai.'

I glanced down at the stinky vomit that I was now covered in and then sighed.

'Don't worry about it.'

'That is gross, man.' I heard Tyson say, which caused Wyatt to look even more miserable.

'I'm really sorry.' he repeated.

I shot an angry glare in Tyson's direction, then focused my attention on his brother.

'How much did he have to drink?'

Hiro shrugged. 'I don't know. He showed up like this, asking for you. I gave him some herbal tea, hoping that would calm him down.'

Wyatt started stumbling and now put both his arms around my waist to keep his balance.

'Oopsie.' he said, and giggled.

That guy sure had mood swings when he was intoxicated!

He then went on to lean his head against my chest.

'Hey, careful the vomit.'

Too late, he now had some puke in his hair.

'Kai, I'm feeling sleepy...' he muttered.

'What do I do?' I asked the others. I was getting worried about him and I guess it was showing.

'At school in America, they told us to drink water and eat something greasy.' Max suggested. He was covering his mouth with his hand and looked completely terrified.

'He probably wont be able to keep up any food, or water for that matter, he'll just puke it out. But that's a good thing, at least he clears his system of all the alcohol.' Hiro said.

Just hearing the word 'puke' caused Wyatt to vomit, -all over me, once again. But I wasn't that disgusted this time.

I repeated my question. 'So what do I do?'

'Bring him to the toilet and get him to puke out as much as he can and make him drink water so he doesn't get dehydrated.'

I nodded. 'Okay.'

Wyatt was able to walk by himself but I put my arm around him just in case. He apologised about a billion times. I think he was really embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Once we reached the bathroom, I sat him down on the floor and he almost immediately leaned over the toilet to empty his stomach again. I sat down on the floor next to him, leaning my back against the bathtub.

'Feeling better?'

He nodded.

I looked around the sink for some sort of cup. I found one, washed it out, and poured him a glass of water.

He stuck out his tongue in disgust. 'It will make me sick again.'

'Drink it!'

He didn't protest this time and chugged it all down. Then he leaned his head back and sighed.

'This is embarrassing.'

'How much did you drink?' I asked.

'Half a bottle of Absinthe.'

I wasn't exactly sure what Absinthe was, but I guessed it was some sort of spirit. He wouldn't have gotten this drunk from half a bottle of some beer equivalent. He sighed again. He still looked so miserable.

'You have vomit in your hair.' I told him.

I leaned over to brush those strands out of his face. He just smiled at me.

'Well you have it all over yourself.' he countered. Now he was laughing. That was an improvement of his condition… I hope.

We stayed in the bathroom for about half an hour, not really talking much. After about 10 minutes Max dropped by and handed him a Coke to calm his stomach. I could tell Max was really uncomfortable with this whole situation, and he probably thought that I had bad taste in people, but he was a caring person. I guess it was against his nature to not do anything. Wyatt started feeling better after a while, and after a brief conciliation with Hiro I allowed him to go to sleep. Apparently alcohol had made him tired. Hell, dealing with it all had made _me_ tired. I was pretty exhausted! That idiot had gotten me all worried! And then there still was that mysterious family argument/whatever thing that had occurred in Switzerland. I couldn't help but wonder what was up with that.

By then I had come to accept my hormones' strange behaviour. I figured it was a puberty thing. Every guy went throught this… right? I had realised that I was strangely attached and fond of Wyatt. Even more than of Tyson even though Tyson was an excellent blader and I hadn't even seen Wyatt blade before. So far blading-skill had been my decisive factor in how much I liked people. With Wyatt it was different. Maybe our personalities were compatible somehow. Or maybe it was because he had pretty much stalked me into making him my friend. I wasn't really sure what it was and how it all came together. All I knew was that I cared for him.

xxx - xxx - xxx

**Wyatt's situation is somewhat personal. I once ended up puking on one of my friend's friends when she first introduced me. It was embarrassing as hell! Let's just say that Chinese food and roller coasters don't mix… :(**

**In case anyone is wondering CERN is a Swiss Nuclear Research facility (the one with the Large Hadron Collider and the antimatter).**


	9. Extended Weekend Part III

**Sorry this update took a while, but at least it's the longest one I've written for this story so far. It's a bit more serious than the other chapters. I hope you'll still enjoy it.**

**Once again, thank you so much my dear reviewers. I love you all!**

**annoying talking animal ****: I'm so happy you enjoyed the 'romantic exchange of body fluids' haha. I also want to thank you for your patience in answering all my questions on Canada. You're the best!**

**vdalfredo: ****Oh weh, bei dir ist mir das mit dem kotzen ja auch passiert, wie peinlich! Haha. Jaja der Prater Aussflug. War aber trotzdem ein toller Tag! Ich hoffe wir koennen uns dieses Jahr wieder treffen^^**

**Dark Bia: ****I'm Glad you're enjoying this story too. And you were eating just as the puking started, oh dear, sorry for ruining your appetite.**

**khooxp: ****Hehe, yea, I enjoy shocking Tyson and the others, it's so much fun. Comic duo, I like the way you put that!**

**Yoko Fujioka: ****Thank you for reviewing 3 chapters at once! You're a star :) By the way, I also enjoyed our little 'bitching about Kai sessions', XD**

**xxx xxx xxx**

I woke up to Wyatt staring at me. It was freaky.

'Please don't tell me you've been doing this for the past few hours.' I begged him.

He broke out in laughter. 'No, no, I haven't, I swear, but you made funny sounds when you started waking up, _that_'s why glanced over in your general direction.'

'Ah.' I replied. Still doubting it.

'No, look, I can prove it.' he pointed with a finger to a plate lying next to him. 'I went to get breakfast.'

The plate was still half filled with rice and some veggies. It smelled quite good and it was getting me hungry, so I grabbed for his chopsticks and the food, then started eating.

'Hey, get your own.' he protested.

'You puked all over me last night.' I reminded him.

He sunk his head and muttered. 'I'm really sorry.'

I handed the plate back to him. 'Listen, it's okay. I've already forgiven you for it, now stop moaning about it.'

Wyatt smiled.

I have to say, he did have a nice smile, even though it made him look like an innocent angel, -which was very misleading.

'So how are you feeling?' I asked him.

He rolled his eyes. 'I'm not really hung over, luckily, but my stomach is being annoyingly sensitive.'

That explained why he hadn't really eaten much. He was sitting opposite of me with his legs arched and chin rested on his knees. He looked somewhat upset. I could tell he was embarrassed about the situation.

'I don't think your friends like me.' he concluded.

I wanted to cheer him up, but he was probably right, and I was not the type to tell lies. He hadn't exactly made the best first impression ever, that was a fact.

'They'll get over it.' I would make them!

He remained in that position, nothing changed, even with my crappy effort of cheering him up. I decided to do something I wouldn't normally do: I gave him a brief hug.

It was a crappy hug, he was in that 'hugging his knees position' after all, and it didn't last for very long. It was only me putting my arms around him for about a second and them letting go again, but it accomplished what it was supposed to accomplish. Wyatt reacted astonished at first but then he relaxed and smiled. I don't know what's up with me whenever he is around. I don't usually give out hugs readily, but he has been receiving quite a few.

'You don't happen to have any clothes I can borrow, do you? I kinda left in a hurry… and my other stuff is… you know… has puke on it!'

I nodded and got up to grab my bag. I handed him a pair of grey sweatpants, a plain black T-shirt and some boxer shorts.

'You can keep those.' I said, referring to the boxers. He just laughed.

'What? Are you that grossed out by me?'

'Knowing you, you wont go one day without a wank.'

Wyatt smirked. 'True.'

He stripped down naked and got changed into my clothes. I didn't bother turning my back to him, nothing I hadn't seen before after all… literally, since he had already flashed me that one time when we both compared our 'size'.

Finally I handed him back his jeans jacket.

'But then you wont have a jacket.' he protested.

'It's okay, I don't get cold easily.' actually that was a lie. I did get cold very easily, I was just good at toughing it out.

Wyatt was all quirky and happy over the fact that he was finally wearing something (he had only been in his boxers until then), he giggled and then sat down next to me on the mattress and put his arm around me. 'So what are we doing today?'

'Don't ask me.'

I noticed how that jacket looked way better on him than on me, possibly because it was actually his size, -it had made me look like a kindergarten kid that had outgrown his clothes.

'Are you going to be training with Tyson, that would be so cool, I've always wanted to watch you two battle and…'

'Wyatt.' I interrupted him.

'Huh?'

'What exactly happened in Switzerland?'

He looked at me somewhat disappointed, he had probably hoped I wouldn't bring it up. He sighed and brushed a hand through his hair.

'Dad elected a heir to the company. He choose Bryce.'

I hadn't know that he was that keen on that position actually. He had always appeared rather disinterested in it all, but he was quite secretive about things from time to time, I guess this was one of those things.

'I'm sorry.' I told him. It sounded silly but I didn't really know what else to say.

He waved it off. 'Oh it would've been fine if it were just the company, I never wanted it anyways. But well, I came home, I had just landed and they picked me up from the airport. Then they told me we were going straight to a restaurant to celebrate. 'Celebrate what?', I asked. 'Bryce is now officially the heir' , they told me. Well first of all, it was kind of awkward because I was supposed to have earned that position, me being the oldest one, if only by like 16 minutes, so I was pretty much going to a dinner party celebrating my failure.'

I could see how that was tough on him.

'So anyways, we got there, Dad had rented out the entire restaurant and there was my entire family there, including my Mom's side of the family, and they can't even stand my Dad ever since the divorce. And then there were another bunch of stupid family friends, all congratulating Bryce, talking about how good of a choice he was for this and …'

He sunk his head. '… how unfit of a choice I would have made.'

I put my arm around him, hoping that would make him feel better. He continued his story.

'That was pretty much all that stupid dinner party was about, Bryce being oh-so-great and me being an embarrassment to the family. Even Dad was going on about how I lacked the necessary maturity. I used to always think that I had him on my side at last. That I was his favourite. I mean, that's only fair, isn't it, with everybody in my extended family loving my twin brother, that at least some body would actually like me more, but no, never mind that. Dad was bursting with pride, but not because of me. I didn't really say much. There were some annoying people questioning me on how I felt and if I wasn't somewhat _ashamed_. Seriously, fuckers! You know, I would have been able to ignore it all and come to terms with the situation, by staying in a corner, not faking happiness, but not being cranky either, …that is if Mr Perfect himself hadn't felt the urge to make a comment.'

Oh dear, I could already tell something bad was coming.

'-_So Wyatt, jealous?_-. I guess I just snapped. So okay, he had gotten what I was supposed to have. But he didn't need to be that bloody _arrogant _about it. So I slapped him.'

'Wait… you did what?'

'I slapped him.' he repeated. 'In front of absolutely everyone. You should have seen their faces, it was brilliant. But I couldn't stay of course, so I ran off, quickly grabbed my backpack with my passport from the reception, and took a cab to the airport. '

Wow. 'Are your parents going to be pissed?'

He nodded. 'Oh yes, they've been calling me about a billion times. I didn't pick up though, I'm going to wait until they calmed down.'

'That seems like an effective strategy.' I teased him.

'You have no idea what my parents are like. They can be damn scary. Mom is always scary, in general, and Dad can be a freak if he's really, really angry.'

I guess he had a point there. My Dad didn't get angry, ever. I don't know how he did it. Maybe he was just very rational. Or it could have been that growing up with my Grandfather kinda made him want to avoid conflict at any cost, but then again, I grew up with my grandfather as a father figure too, and I got aggressive way too easily. It was the one thing I was jealous of. My father's calmness. I was certain, my life would be a hell of a lot better if I had inherited it.

'They're probably worried.' I told Wyatt.

'They know I'm here. Bryce texted me. Apparently Dad called up the airport.'

'At least your brother doesn't seem to be mad at you.'

He laughed. 'Oh he just really wants me to start talking to him again.'

'How do you mean?'

'Ever since I got expelled because of him I refuse to talk to him. I figured that was the best revenge. So far it's been working really well. He is quite devastated.'

I didn't expect Wyatt to be that… _evil_. It was very strange, okay, so he probably did feel betrayed by his twin brother, but this…

'Don't you think that's a bit extreme?'

He sighed. 'We used to be very close, you see. As corny as it may sound, he was my best friend. Well, he was my only real friend, to be frank. You may find this hard to believe, but I used to have trouble finding friends, probably because I would always cling to Bryce. With every secret I told him, there wasn't even a moment of doubt, I was _convinced_ that I could trust him with everything. Never would I have expected that he would tell on me.'

'So he broke your trust and now you're giving him the silent treatment.'

'I got really, really upset after it happened. It really hurt, you see. And I figured the most effective way to hurt him in return was to ignore him.' he sighed. 'I spent my entire life being dependant on him, after our fight, I realised that I couldn't go on like that, the reason I chose to go to Japan, was that it was so far away from him. And he _hates_ flying. It's kinda ironic because Dad owns multiple airlines, but Bryce prefers to take the train anywhere, even though it takes probably six times as long as by plane. I just wanted to be independent for once. I wanted it to be 'Wyatt', not 'the twins'.'

I didn't even know he had a twin. He would always refer to him as 'his brother'. The thought was kinda weird. Imagining two guys, looking like Wyatt. Very strange.

'Do you look alike?' I asked.

Wyatt shook his head. 'No not at all.'

'That's what all twins say.'

'We're fraternal. We don't look any more alike than normal siblings do.'

That made sense.

'Please don't tell me you're the embarrassing kind, that dress the exact same and walk around holding hands.'

He laughed. 'No, we stopped doing the partner look thing when we were about six years old. Unless you count school uniforms. As for the holding hands… not in public.'

He lied down on the Mattress and commanded me to do the same. I did, I was kinda curious what he was about to do. He rolled flat on his back, then reached for my hand. I let him grab it.

'This is what we'd to.' he told me. 'We would lie like this for hours, usually we would talk about things that upset us, sometimes we wouldn't even talk, we would just lie there.'

'Do you miss him?'

He flinched. 'I just wish that things could go back to the way they used to be.' he muttered. But I could tell by the bitter tone in his voice, that he doubted that it would ever happen.

_xxx_

He tagged along when I went to train with the Bladebreakers. They were still kinda weirded out by him, it seems. I ignored it. I was a lot more concerned about Wyatt. He was just sitting there, on the grass, hugging his knees. His mind was, once again, somewhere in the clouds. I couldn't help but worry. I just wish I knew what he was thinking about, and if he was upset or not. Sometimes it was really hard to tell with him. After about an hour I decided to interrupt the training.

'What's going on, Kai?' Max asked.

I didn't reply, instead I walked up to Wyatt and offered him something.

'Do you wanna have a go with Dranzer?'

I could hear Tyson and Max gasp behind my back.

'He never lets anyone even _touch_ Dranzer.' Tyson whispered to Max.

While the those two were out of their minds with shock and surprise, I didn't get any reaction out of Wyatt. He was just staring blankly into space. I decided to poke him. He flinched. Seems I finally got him out of his reverie.

'What's the matter, Kai?' he asked me.

'Do you wanna have a go with Dranzer?' I repeated.

He blinked. 'Are you serious?'

'Always.' I reminded him.

Wyatt stood up and walked with me to the shore of the river. Neither of us said anything, which was normal in my case, but highly unusual for him. He was such a chatterbox usually. I handed him my precious blade. I was very protective of her, but at the moment I was more concerned about Wyatt's sanity. To be honest, I just wanted him to smile again. At least he wasn't the 'fake smile' type. He wouldn't pretend.

'Max.' I yelled out. Max stared at me somewhat distraught. 'You battle him.' I ordered.

I had picked Max for a reason, I knew he was a good-willed and empathic person. I needed someone like him for what I had planned.

'Could you maybe loose?' I begged him. I spoke in Japanese of course. I didn't want Wyatt to know what I had in mind.

Tyson and Max exchanged confused looks. They probably never expected to hear such a strange proposition coming from me, ever. But like I said, Max was a good-willed and empathic guy, so he agreed to it.

'If you think it will make him feel better, okay.' he told me in Japanese.

I nodded at him in appreciation.

Max and Wyatt positioned themselves at the beydish, opposite of each other. 'Let it rip.' Max yelled. Wyatt didn't say anything. They released the blades at the same time. There was the usual action I'd observe in amateur battles. They blades were spinning by themselves in their own space, not touching. In more professional battles the Bladers would usually start attacking each other immediately, amateurs usually lacked the confidence and strategical strength to do so. It was Max who attacked. He had ensured me he would loose and it seemed he intended to do so. Attacking was his weakness after all. His strength was in defence. Either way, I don't even think Wyatt realised that he was being attacked. I think his mind was off somewhere else again. Max repeatedly tried to go in offensive and I could tell that he really did do his best to loose this battle, but it appeared as if loosing against Wyatt was harder than beating him.

'Wyatt!' I yelled, hoping it would rip him out of his trance.

Wyatt flinched. Seems he finally returned mentally and after carefully observing the situation he knocked out Max's blade in the glimpse of a second.

'Hey, that was good.' Max claimed. He put on his usual happy grin.

'Thanks for the effort.' Wyatt said.

'Huh?'

'Loosing on purpose, it was nice of you.'

Damn, the boy was sharper than I had expected.

Max smiled awkwardly. 'Umm… you're welcome… I guess.'

Wyatt handed me back Dranzer and sat back down on the grass.

Max sent me a strangely accusing look. 'This isn't something you can solve by blading.' he told me.

'What am I supposed to do?' I asked him. He just shrugged and smiled again. 'That's something _you_ should be able to figure out.'

I sent an almost pleading look over to Tyson but he was even more lost than me.

I felt that for now, I just wanted to blade, it was simple, and it didn't involve awkward spills of emotion. I decided to postpone coming up with a plan to help Wyatt. I'd do it later, in the evening maybe…

'Hey, tonight we're going back to school.' I informed Wyatt. 'I cannot expect Tyson's family to host you. It's too much.'

'No, Kai it's no probl…'

I interrupted Tyson using one of my death glares. He either didn't dare to finish his sentence, or he had figured out what my plan was. Both him and Max were now staring at me again. It was really awkward.

'Okay, back to blading!' I decided. I desperately needed this before my much feared emotional confrontation with Wyatt, planned for later that day.

_xxx_

It was 7 pm when I decided to take off with Wyatt. I declined Hiro's offer to drive us and instead opted to take the bus. Wyatt and I were walking next to each other without saying a single word. It was getting dark, so soon I wasn't even able to see his face clearly. Well, I doubted it had changed much since this afternoon. I was convinced that he was still rocking that empty look. It was pitch black once we had reached the bus station. Wyatt had to use the LCD light on his phone to be able to read the schedule.

'Next bus is in 50 minutes.' he announced.

'50 minutes?' I repeated in disbelief. 'Doesn't the bus go every 30 minutes.'

'It's a Sunday.' he reminded me.

'Oh.'

I sat down on the bench, prepared to wait those 50 minutes, but my friend had other plans.

'Let's take a walk.'

I agreed to it. It's not like we had anything better to do.

We strolled along the river channel. It was cold and kinda breezy. And I still didn't have a jacket, I was only wearing a long sleeved shirt.

'Are you cold?' he asked me.

'No.' I lied.

We continued walking along the river, not saying a word to each other. There was kind of an awkward mood hanging in the air. I felt like I should be discussing his issues with him, I mean, that's what friends were supposed to do, wasn't it? Oh man, I was no good at this.

I was so absorbed by my thoughts about how I should start the conversation that I, at first, didn't realise that he had stopped abruptly. Kinda weirded out, I scanned my surroundings to figure out what would cause him to act like this… then my eyes fell on a liquor store a few meters away.

'No way!' I told him.

Wyatt cocked an eyebrow. 'You want me to talk, this will get me to talk.'

'This will make things worse.'

But he didn't listen, he was already running towards the store. 'You'll be able to ask me whatever you want to, and I'll answer your questions truthfully.'

Sure, it was a tempting offer, but was this the right thing to do? Of course not. But mind me, I was just a clueless teenager, I didn't really know how the world worked, yet. And Wyatt had insisted that it would help. And 'help' sounded really lucrative in that moment. So yes, I agreed.

_xxx_

It was disturbingly easy for two _sixteen_ year olds to buy a bottle of vodka at a liquor store. Once we got the 'booze' (as Wyatt called it), we moved on to find a good spot along the river to sit down and 'chill' (his words, once again). We decided on a spot under the bridge, the exact location where Tyson and I had first met and would always train. In the distance, some teen was playing his music too loud. But I didn't really mind. Wyatt and I got comfortable on the grass. I still couldn't believe this was happening. Was I really allowing him to drink again? Yes I was.

He unscrewed the cap and held the bottle to his lips. Then he closed his eyes and took at least 5 mouthfuls from it. He pulled a face once he was done.

'How does it taste?' I asked.

'Absolutely disgusting.'

Then he held the bottle in my direction.

I declined the offer. 'No thanks.'

'You wont feel as cold anymore.' he ensured me.

'I'm not cold.' I protested.

He just grinned all-knowingly. Fine, fine, I was cold. I decided to give in. There was no harm in trying alcohol, was there? I was sixteen after all, surely most teens started drinking at a younger age. So I grabbed the bottle and took one large sip from it. I almost spit it right back out. This _was_ disgusting. Wyatt wasn't just being a pussy, he was actually right. At first it had tasted somewhat sweet, and then the sharpness kicked in. I had trouble swallowing it down and even once I had done so, the taste remained in my mouth.

'How can you drink this?' I asked dazzled.

He sent me a sad smile. 'It will make you feel good afterwards.'

He repossessed the bottle and took some more gulps from it. He could drink it almost like water. it was quite astonishing.

'Okay Kai, question time.' he reminded me.

'Yes, question time, true.' I had to think of one first. 'Why were you expelled from your old boarding school?'

He snickered. 'I was hiding some Gin in my draw, they would have never found it, hadn't Bryce given them a hint.'

'Why would he tell on you?'

I was sure there was more behind Bryce's actions than simple malignancy. He was his _twin_ after all.

'Apparently it was for my own good.'

Wyatt took a few more sips from the bottle. He had already emptied a third of it.

'Why is that?' I hacked.

He shrugged. 'Seems my dear brother was starting to think that I was an alcoholic.'

In that moment I ripped the bottle out of his hand. He just giggled.

'Kai, chill out.'

'Are you?' I asked.

'No, of course not.'

I believed him. He had promised to answer truthfully after all. Before I handed the bottle back to him I decided to take another sip. I'm not sure why, maybe it was the excitement that tempted me. We handed the bottle between each other, taking sips alternatively. After about 4 mouthfuls I was starting to feel it have an affect on me.

'Hey, let's play a game.' Wyatt suggested.

'What kind of game?' I asked giggling.

'Hey, you're a 'happy drunk'.' he observed , and started poking me. I tried to block him, but my reactions had become really slow.

'So what's this game?' I asked him.

'Think of a name, the perfect name. And for the rest of the evening, let's call each other by these names.'

Sounded fun, but there was one problem… I couldn't think of a name. Damn I had never been creative.

'I have one.' Wyatt announced.

'What name?'

'Bryce.'

Even though I was pretty damn tipsy, or drunk, I couldn't help but feeling disturbed by his name choice. And suddenly, this game made sense to be. It was about who we wanted to be. And to be honest, I had been having quite a few self doubts myself lately. Hell, I had started crying in Hiro's car after all!

'Tyson.' I said. 'I'll be Tyson.'

Tyson was a damn good blader. Unlike me, he had natural talent, he didn't need to train his ass off, like I had to. And he was obviously smart enough for Archaeology. Plus he had a caring family. Both his brother and Grandpa were very supportive. I wasn't quite sure what was up with his parents, but I was sure they were perfect too. Tyson's whole damn life was perfect. He had no real problems. He had so many friends, he got on with people easily. He could always pull off his cocky smile, no matter what situation. And he could be silly, without being afraid of ruing his reputation. He had a lot of fans too. Hardly anyone liked me as a blader. The world called me 'sourpuss' or 'ice prince', and sometimes, when I would see kids role playing with Beyblades in the streets, they would always have me as 'the bad guy'.

I wanted to be like Tyson. I wanted his damn perfect life.

'Okay then Tyson, now that we don't need to worry about acting like our true selves, let's go on and trash our reputations.'

'Whose reputation.' I asked confused. 'Wyatt and Kai's or Bryce and Tyson's.'

He smirked. 'Bryce and Tyson's of course.' he laughed. 'This will be great, we wont need to worry about being a certain way, we can just act crazy and do whatever we want. And then, we'll never mention this night again and return to being boring Wyatt and Kai.'

'Okay.' I said. 'Let's do it, …Bryce.'

First thing 'Bryce' did was pulling down his pants and nonchalantly peeing into the river. First thing 'Tyson' did was getting another sip of vodka, but only a tiny one this time, the taste was hard to bear after all.

'Let's dance.' Bryce asked. I, as Tyson agreed. So we started our signature dance, which was to jump up and down randomly, yelling the lyrics of the song that the teen was playing on his stereo from the top of our lungs. In didn't even know the lyrics, come to think of it… maybe I had just been yelling in general. But I must've really enjoyed myself, I was laughing like crazy. Maybe I really was a 'happy drunk'. Once we had exhausted ourselves, we lied down in the grass, Wyatt took a few more gulps, but I was good for the night. I felt so shaky already. It all kinda felt like a dream all of the sudden, not like it was taking place in the very moment at all. Wyatt took out a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit one. He took a drag and inhaled it deeply before he blew out the smoke.

'Bryce is smoking.' he proclaimed grinning. 'Isn't he just such a gangster.'

I laughed at what he was saying, even though I don't really see the humour in it now. Then I did something very out of character. I still don't know what had driven me to do so. Maybe it was that the forbidden was so damn tempting.

'Can I have one?'

Yup, that was me asking for a cigarette. It made Wyatt smirk.

'Kai wants a smoke… really?' he teased me.

'No.' I corrected him. 'Tyson does.'

His face lit up and he sent me a cocky grin.

'Well, in that case…'

He held the pack in my direction and I took one out. He then handed me his lighter.

This was harder then I had expected. No matter how many times I tried, I didn't get it to light up. And my stupid friend just sat there next to me, laughing like crazy.

'Kai, you need to actually put it in your mouth and inhale.' he finally told me.

That made sense. I finally put it between my lips, but now the lighter didn't seem to work. I felt really stupid for a sec. However, Wyatt didn't seem to mind. He took the lighter and leaned in closer. 'I'll help you.' he said. His face was really close now and I found myself blushing like a little girl. Especially after I caught myself thinking that it actually felt quite nice to have him like this.

He lit my cigarette and backed off again. I felt kinda sad about that.

'Okay, now inhale.' he ordered me.

I did as told. Strangely, I didn't find smoking as gross as I had first expected. I could hardly even taste the cigarette, and I didn't have to cough either. Maybe it was because of the alcohol. I copied Wyatt's actions and soon I was convinced, I did it like a pro. I smiled.

'This isn't bad at all.' I told him.

He nodded. 'It feels nice, doesn't it.'

Once I had finished the first one, I asked him for another. He handed me one and took out another one for himself, then again, he leaned in close to light both of our cigarettes simultaneously. I lied down on the grass. I realised that I enjoyed smoking a lot more than drinking, it was more relaxing. Being tipsy was fun surely, but it felt even better to lie in the grass with Wyatt, just like this. At some point I reached for his hand, and he let me.

'How are you feeling?' he asked.

'My head is kinda spinning from the alcohol.' I confessed.

He giggled. 'You're such a light weight. You took tiny sips, I swear, you only had the equivalent of maybe 3 shots.'

'I'm done for the night.'

I attempted to shrug as good as I possibly could do (I was still lying down after all) but I think he got what I meant to say anyways. He let go of my hand momentarily, to reach for the bottle.

'You know what I hate the most about Bryce?'

'You 'are' Bryce.' I reminded him, giggling.

'Oh, yea, true. Anyways, the thing I hate is that he is so damn perfect! I'm clumsy, I succumb to peer pressure and I always seem to find a way to leave a bad impression with anyone I meet, no matter how hard I try. Fuck Bryce.'

He held up the bottle. 'This is for my twin brother being the bloody, damn better half. Cheers!'

I expected him to take maybe one sip, but no. I watched in awe as he gulped down more and more and more until he finished up the entire bottle in one go. I had wanted to stop him, but I was drugged up with alcohol and nicotine, my body didn't respond to my commands.

'Wow.' that's all I could say.

Wyatt lied down next to me and took hold of my hand again.

'Are you okay?' I asked.

'I never felt better.' he insisted.

We lied there for a while, gazing up at the stars. It was nice. It was probably very cold by now, but I couldn't feel it because the alcohol had numbed me. What I could feel was Wyatt's hand in mine. Our fingers were intertwined and he was stroking his thumb over the back of my hand. I had never been the type to hold hands. Which is why it surprised me that I was so fond of it now. My Grandfather would never let me hold his hand. He always claimed that it was a girl's thing. My Dad had never been opposed by it, but I wouldn't hold his hand because of what my Grandfather had said.

I didn't notice how much time had passed with me just thinking about stuff. Then suddenly something brought me back to reality. It was Wyatt, he was making strange sounds. Gaging sounds. I stubbed his shoulder with my hand.

'Are you okay?'

He didn't reply and I couldn't see his face because he was lying with his back turned towards me so I sat straight up. I patted him again.

'Wyatt.'

He didn't say anything. He just continued making odd sounds. Then I noticed that his eyes were closed. Oh shit! Was he unconscious? I panicked and started shaking him

'Wyatt!' I yelled.

He opened his eyes briefly. 'Kai, let me sleep, I'm tired.'

There was no way I was going to let that happen. I pulled him up and made him stand upright.

'Let me sleep.' he protested.

It was really hard to keep him upright. He was just collapsing into my arms.

'Wyatt!' I yelled, once again, in despair.

I didn't get a reaction out of him. He needed to drink something, maybe, I figured. But what? I dragged him over to the river. Sure the water was dirty and all, but it was better than nothing. I cupped some water in my hand and held it to his mouth.

'Drink!' I commanded him.

But he didn't react. He was completely irresponsive. I started shaking him, but once again …no reaction. I was seriously worried now. What should I do? Call Hiro? Wyatt had a phone with him after all. But I didn't know the number. Should I carry him to Tyson's place? But what if it would take too long, besides, what if him and Hiro were asleep. Then it struck me. There was one person who would know what to do, for sure. Somebody who had spent the majority of his college life partying. The one whose mobile phone number I had been staring at for hours after having called him the last time. I knew it by heart now, I was certain of it. I stripped off Wyatt's jacket and reached around his jacket pockets for his phone. Success, I found it. I flipped it open and dialled the number.

'Answer it you moron.' I whispered. 'Please, please answer it.'

'Hello?' It came from the other end.

I sighed in relief. 'Dad!'

'Kai?' he asked perplexed. 'What's the matter? You sound kinda out of it.'

I started sobbing. 'Dad, I was drinking with a friend. Alcohol. And I think he had too much because he's unconscious or so. And I tried to make him drink some water, but he's not responding. And I'm scared Papa. What should I do?'

'Oh wow, okay, calm down Kai.' My father said with his usual, rational voice. 'You need to act reasonable now. Slap him, see if he responds to pain.'

I did as told and slapped Wyatt across his cheek. Nothing, he continued to lie in my arm like a lifeless creature.

'He doesn't respond.' I told my Dad.

'Okay, listen, it sounds like he has alcohol poison. Now get one of your friend's parents to drive him to the hospital as soon as possible.'

Alcohol poison. Oh no!

'We're not at Tyson's place. I'm by the river, in Bakuten City.'

'Then call an ambulance! Hurry.'

'Okay, bye Dad.'

I hung up and quickly dialled 119, the emergency service number. I came through immediately.

'Hi, quickly send an Ambulance to the Bakuten Bridge by the river, hurry, I think my friend has alcohol poison.' I almost forgot to speak in Japanese, that's how wrought up I was,

'How much did your friend drink?' the emergency service guy asked.

'Almost and entire bottle of Vodka. He doesn't respond to anything, he's unconscious.'

'You sound young, how old is your friend?'

All these stupid questions.

'Sixteen.' I told him. 'Hurry!'

'Okay, what's is your name?'

'Does it really matter?' I yelled. Then I realised that it would probably go faster if I just told him. 'Kai Hiwatari.'

'Okay Kai, we're sending out an ambulance, stay by the road, don't go anywhere.'

I hung up and carried Wyatt uphill towards the road. Once we reached it, I decided to stand by a streetlight, so that the paramedics could easily see us. Only now I realised how sickingly pale he was. It was scary. I went on to sob uncontrollably.

'Hold on Wyatt, please hold on, the ambulance will be there soon.'

I mentally slapped myself for allowing him to drink. This was all my fault. What if he died? There were always these stories about teens dying of alcohol poisoning. I started crying. Please don't die! I cared so much about him, it was crazy. He had become my closest friend, I didn't want to loose him. He was my best friend. I hugged him dearly as the tears went rolling down my cheeks.

The five minutes until the ambulance finally arrived were the longest five minutes of my life, you wont believe the relief I felt when I heard the shrill sound of the siren and saw the blue flashing light in the distance. The ambulance came rolling around the corner in high speed and then came to an abrupt stop next to us. The back door was ripped open and the paramedics climbed out, carrying a stretcher. One of them came up to me.

'Is that him.'

'Yes!'

He felt Wyatt's pulse with his hand.

'His pulse is regular.'

That was a relief to hear.

'You said he drank almost an entire bottle of Vodka.'

I nodded.

'We'll need to pump his stomach.'

He was a big guy, and he grabbed Wyatt under the arms and lied him on the stretcher. One of his colleagues got out a rubber tube which they roughly shoved down Wyatt's throat. Wyatt was making some gagging sounds as his body was protesting against the tube being inserted through his mouth. A good thing I suppose, at least he was reacting to something. But I still felt appalled by it. Poor Wyatt. They turned him over on his left side and attached the tube to some sort of bag. I couldn't really see what exactly was going on because he was turned away from me but it was horrifying nonetheless. His body kept on jerking, I'm not sure if he was in pain or if it was just his reflexes kicking in. The paramedics repeated the procedure for a while and each time I would cling onto Wyatt's jeans jacket like crazy. I still held it, it was as if it was the only solid part I had left of him. They finally extracted the tube and lied him down on his back.

'Is he okay?' I asked in despair. I was shaking.

'Yes, he should be fine, but we need to take him back to the hospital for observation.'

I sighed in relief. Everything seemed a lot calmer and controlled now, they slowly carried him into the ambulance wagon on his stretcher and secured him with straps.

'I'm coming too.' I announced.

'Are you family?' somebody asked me.

'Yes.' I claimed.

I climbed into the ambulance and they assigned me a spot to sit. Then they closed the doors and I could hear the motor getting restarted.

I brushed some hair strands out of Wyatt's eye region, I just really wanted to hold him in that moment. He looked awful. All pale, and now they were attaching all sorts of medical instruments to him. An IV bag, something to monitor his pulse rate… It was so scary, seeing him like this.

_**xxx xxx xxx **_

**Wyatt is such a bad influence on Kai, hehe.**


	10. Extended Weekend Part IV

**Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for the delay. I had a writers block. :( But now I'm back into it, finally. Within the next week, I should hopefully have finished updating all my stories. This chapter is kinda short, but I decided to publish it anyways, before it would take me even longer. **

**Thank you dark bia, poppies in july and annoying talking animal for reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**And special thanks for beywriter for helping me out on this chapter.**

**xxx**

Wyatt was okay in the end. Of course he was, things couldn't bring him down that easily. I still ended up getting quite a scare and I continued on worrying even though doctors repeatedly told me that he was going to be fine. I know I might not seem like it, but I'm a very anxious person. That's why I don't like to be in large friends groups, too much drama stresses me out. Too bad that Wyatt of all the people in the school was possibly the one carrying the biggest load of drama with him. Well, I shouldn't be talking, I guess my whole family story is not exactly all that ordinary either, even if it feels like that for me. As complicated as it may sound, my life is actually pretty damn boring. That is, up until I met Wyatt for the most part. School is still kinda boring, though not as boring as being home schooled.

I spent hours sitting in the hospital waiting room. They didn't permit me to actually see him because the visiting hours were over, so I was kneeing on my chair, with my arms around my legs trying to sleep. I didn't actually succeed at it. I was just way to anxious. I had however, completely spaced out. I didn't quite realise what was going on around me and spasmed when I felt someone tabbing my shoulder.

'Naw, why do you always act so weird, whenever we meet?'

I spun around. It was… my Dad.

I hadn't really seen him in a while. Not that it mattered, adults never really change in appearance after all. Unless they age of course, -but he was smiling at me! Sounds normal enough but the thing is, he gets dimples when he smiles and these dimples he gets make him look even younger than he actually is. He can easily pass for a college student. And the way he dresses doesn't help. Jeans, a hoodie and sneakers. Your average frat boy right there (though he wasn't actually in a frat, he doesn't really like commitment). Like most teens, I wish he wouldn't be as immature, 'young' or 'cool'. But I can't really make him change, I guess.

Wait a sec… why was he there all of the sudden. Had he driven all the way from Tokyo just to comfort me? Apparently he had.

'You sounded really freaked out when you called me, I just wanted to come see if you were alright.' He told me with a content smirk on his face.

Okay, maybe he had changed. He didn't usually 'care'. Maybe the whole parent-thing had finally kicked in… though 16 years too late. Or maybe he was just trying to suck up…

'I'm okay.' I told him. I made sure to keep my voice hostile and bitter, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"How is your friend doing.'

'He's fine.'

Dad sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. 'That's good to hear.'

'How long are you staying?' I asked him, I was being rather harsh, not gonna lie.

'Well I've got tomorrow off with the extended weekend and all, but if you'd want me to, I could call in absent on Tuesday.'

He was such a trust fund baby, it made me sick. Everything had come easy in his life, thanks to my grandfather and his money. And even after he became a father, a point in a young mans life that should have changed everything, my grandfather just took care of it all.

'Come on Kai, this place is just going to upset you, come with me.' Dad suggested after a while of just sitting around. I didn't want to at first, but I knew he was right. Damn it! Why couldn't I be a tad more functional as a human being?

So yea, I followed by Dad to the parking lot. He owned a shiny, black Range Rover, which he clearly could not afford with the mediocre salary he got paid at the advertising company he worked at. My grandfather had paid for the car. Just like he paid for everything else in my Dad's life. I sat down in the front seat. That was a thing I actually liked about my Dad, he let me sit there. My Grandfather wouldn't because in his eyes I was still a kid.

'Where are we going?' I asked my Dad. 'I know of a few hotels in this region, if that's what you had in mind.'

He smirked. 'Nuh, wont be necessary.'

I didn't even dare to imagine what his plan was. Knowing him it was probably something like camping. Oh please not! I just gaped at him with a terrified look on my face.

'Kai, chill out.' he replied laughing.

'Not if you take me camping.'

'Why would I take you camping? It's probably around 10 degrees outside.'

Fair enough! 'So where are we staying then?'

He smiled at me. All giddy, like a little child. 'You'll see!'

I felt, I was a little too old for his surprises, but whatever.

After we had been driving for a while he turned on the radio to overplay the awkward silence. We were listening to euro house music. I doubted that they had such a radio channel in this region, so it was probably a CD, which made it worse! A CD meant that he purposely bought it because he liked it. Why couldn't he just listen to music from his youth, like all the other parents did?

Then suddenly, the car came to a halt. It was strange because when I looked outside there were only houses. We were in a residential area.

'Are we staying with one of your friends or something?' I asked him. I meant to say 'stupid friends' but I could stop myself in time. It would have been inappropriate. Even to my Dad.

Either way, he didn't reply to my question and just grinned instead. I shrugged and let him have his fun. He was enjoying this greatly. We got out of the car and walked up the driveway. It was dark but from all I could tell it was medium sized house, build in European style. When my Dad pulled out house keys it dawned on me.

'You live here?' I asked aghast.

He smiled. 'Not yet, but we're in the process of moving stuff. We needed more space with the baby and all.'

'But why here? This is possibly the most boring region in all of Japan.'

'You live nearby. And I know you'd never want to move halfway across the country to live with us.'

I wouldn't want to live with them even if their house would be located right next door to my boarding school.

'I'm still not moving in with you.'

I could tell he was disappointed, even if he tried his best to not let it show.

'Well you could come by and visit, boarding schools can be quite constricting, I know from experience. You can come by whenever you're in the need for some privacy.'

'Maybe.'

I knew I was being an ass to him, but once again, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. I wish I wouldn't be so bitter around him, but I couldn't help it sometimes.

The lobby was filled with boxes stapled on top of each other, we had to manoeuvre around them to get to the living room. There was a king sized futon located there. And beer cans stacked around it. My Dad suddenly started blushing. He ran up towards the futon and began to pick up the cans.

'It gets lonely here sometimes.' he informed me.

Lonely? He was married!

'Jasmine has some bad mood swings now that she's pregnant. Some days she doesn't even want to see me, so I stay here sometimes.' he confessed. His facial expression was strangely sad. I was used to him being always smiley and confident.

'Anyways, are you hungry, Kai?'

'Yea, I guess.'

'Great.' he was smiling again. 'What are you in the mood for?'

He was acting happy to make me feel better. He probably didn't want me to worry. Dad would always do his best to keep up a smile and be friendly. He never bothered me with any of his problems. Whenever I'd meet him he would always focus his full attention on me. Even when he was with his wife he would hush around me, and it was annoying because he was so clingy. But I got to confess, I felt kinda charmed. No matter how offensive and rude I acted, I had people in my life that actually made an effort for me. First my Dad, then the Bladebreakers and then Wyatt. I was feeling all mushy when I thought about it. I guess my life was taking a turn for the ordinary, and I enjoyed that very much. This is what normal teenage life was like, having a father, friends and a…

…another friend.

I liked having a normal teenage life.

'So what would you like, Kai? Is Pizza fine with you?'

'Um, yea, sure.'

'Great.' Dad smiled at me once again and got out his phone to call the Pizzeria.

xxx

We ate the Pizza on the futon. Dad didn't care if we got it dirty. He was not the type to get angry over that kind of stuff.

'Do you want a beer?' he asked me at some point.

'My friend is lying in the hospital with alcohol poisoning.' I reminded him.

'Oh yea.' he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 'That was inappropriate, sorry.'

I shrugged. 'Whatever.'

'He must be a good friend.' Dad said in a rather serious voice.

'What makes you think so?'

'You wouldn't get that worked up over everybody. So what's he like, this friend of your's?'

I wasn't really in the mood to answer that question so I remained silent. Dad realised what I was doing so he didn't further inquire on it. Instead he took his revenge by countering with a way more awkward and embarrassing question.

'So Kai, how's your sex life going.'

My jaw dropped upon hearing that. 'None of your damn business!' I told him. I was still rather buffed that he had actually asked me that. Dad just giggled.

'I see, so there's something going on.' he wiggled his eyebrows. 'Use protection, okay.'

'You should be the last person to tell me that.' I rolled my eyes. 'And if you bloody _have_ to know, no, there's nothing!'

'Oh.' he said. I could tell by his facial expression that he was rather disappointed. No surprise there. He was a pervert. He probably hoped for me to be one too so that we could share our experiences like a proper father and son pair would.

Then, he had a change of mood and laughed awkwardly and gave me a friendly clap on the shoulder. 'Well, I guess we've got something in common, Jasmine isn't giving me any either lately.'

Oh gross! TMI!

'Thanks for sharing.' I muttered sarcastically.

'Naw, you're my son, you were made by such an act, why should I not be able to talk about it to you?'

'DAD.' I yelled in protest. 'I don't wanna think about how you did that, it's really, really disturbing.'

'It's only natural.'

I was starting to feel nauseous… 'Please stop talking about sex, Dad, please!'

But that just provoked him even more.

'Oh it should not be a topic you should be embarrassed about. We humans were designed for that sole purpose. That's why we've got a sex drive. It's evolution, Kai.'

'Please stop.' I begged him.

'I feel we should be more open about this, so that you realise that it's nothing to be embarrassed about. So I'm going to tell you: I'm am so sexually frustrated that I masturbate every day.'

Ew, ew, ew! I had to stop him, I couldn't stand to listen to stories from my Dad's sex life any longer.

'My sex drive has increased drastically over the last month.' I confessed. I was desperate to make him stop. 'And the strange thing is, whenever I masturbate and think of porn and naked ladies and …boobs, I don't really manage to come anymore. It's only been over the last month and it's so frustrating because I'm horny all the time and I cannot relieve myself anymore!'

Yes, that much detail was necessary. He might have started talking about himself again. It was all true by the way. What I told him. It was weird, almost like puberty made a jumpstart. My hormones were going crazy. I had become such a perv ever since I started at boarding school, oh, and I had cried in front of Hiro… yea, my hormones were definitely off.

'Maybe you're gay.' my Dad said shrugging.

'Wait, what?'

'It's possible, have you ever tried thinking of a guy while touching yourself?'

He was saying it in such an as-a-matter-of-factly voice, like he wasn't aware what big of a deal it would be for me. I mean, it would offset my whole plan for the future. But it was as if my Dad could read my mind.

'Don't kid yourself Kai, you've got my genes. We weren't exactly cut out to be family men.'

xxx

I went to visit Wyatt the next day. First thing in the morning.

'Oh hey there Kai!' he greeted me smiling once I entered the room.

I held out a plastic bag in his direction. 'I didn't know what to bring you for the obligatory pointless room deco/sickbed present. Since I thought flowers were too girly. So I brought you a 'Halo 4 poster instead'.'

I was so embarrassed. One should expect that I should be able to pick out a more appropriate present for my best friend who happened to be lying in the hospital.

But he just laughed it off. 'Seriously mate, it's way cooler than flowers.'

'Good.' I replied

I sat down next to him and for a while neither of us knew what to say.

'How are you feeling?' I asked finally.

'My throat is a bit soar and my stomach's kinda sensitive, but other than that, I'm okay.'

'Good.'

I then remembered the other bag I had brought and passed it to him.

'Here, I've got your jacket and your cell phone.'

'Keep it.'

'Huh?'

'You can have them. The jacket's too big on me.' (it wasn't) 'And you need a phone anyways.'

'Liar, you just want to avoid talking to your parents.'

He pouted. 'I originally planned to throw it in a bin somewhere, but that would be such a shame, it's a nice phone.'

'You're an idiot.'

He just shrugged. Then changed the topic 'So, where did you spend the night? Did you back to Tyson's?'

'No I didn't, and now call your parent's already, you big pussy.'

He crossed his arms. 'I'm not going to.'

'Stop being a baby.' Hell, I was already stressed enough, dealing with my very own childish Dad.

'I'm not. My life is just not of their business, that's it.'

Okay, I was up for a rant now. That moron needed to have the facts laid out on the table.

I crossed my arms and stood up right in front of him.

'Now listen to me!'

'Kai, it doesn't matter…'

'Yes it does. And don't interrupt me!'

'Scary, mate.' he mocked me.

I ignored it and started my tirade. 'You are being reckless, immature and ungrateful.'

He was twitching at every insult.

'So you claim that you're not a child anymore and that you don't need your parents. Well you shouldn't have any right to say that considering that you can't even take care of yourself for a single day! Are you even aware of what could have happened to you if I weren't there to save your ass? You could have died you moron! And why? Because you decided to gulp down a ridiculous amount of alcohol. Are you really that immature that you couldn't figure out yourself that 'oh, that might just be dangerous'. You were pretty damn lucky they doctors could rescue you in time. What if you would have had even more alcohol? You could have died! Don't you even realise that? It was a stupid, idiotic, fucked up idea! You need to stop binging like that before you do your liver anymore harm. So grow the fuck up, Wyatt Smithwright! Until then, you're still a kid, so call your parents.'

I unzipped the bag and held the phone in his direction. But he didn't react, instead he gaped at me in shock. Well, I guess I can't exactly blame him, I was normally a very calm person, seeing me freak out like this probably scared the living hell out of the kid. So I decided to go with a more gentle approach.

'Sorry, it's just, I was worried about you! Just like your parents, brother and every single person in your sorry life that actually cares about you!'

'Yea, I tend to do that. I make everyone worry.' he muttered. There was actually some regret in his voice now. He reached out his hand and grabbed the phone. 'They're going to be so angry.'

'Do you want me to stay here with you?'

He nodded.

So now, after all that, he finally phoned them. Like he had predicted, they were very angry. The hospital had apparently phoned up the school which then had called them, so they knew of his 'accident'. First it was his Mom yelling at him. Then his Dad. He himself didn't say much throughout the entire ordeal. He just clutched my hand tightly. By the end of it all, I had to agree with him, his parents were pretty damn scary.


	11. Back to school fun NOT

**Hello everyone. I'm not too happy with this chapter. But I figured I probably wont be re-writing it anytime soon, and I didn't want to keep you waiting for even longer than I already have (sorry about it, I'm not too sure what's been up with me lately, I'm just not very creative at all).**

**It's kinda lewd just a warning.**

**xxx - xxx - xxx**

It was quite nice to have the idiot back. I'm not too sure what exactly happened but I guess the whole he-could-have-died ordeal had us get closer. Kind how weird how shitty situations always manage to bring that. I guess you do need them in life then. Anyways, Wyatt was back at school, and we were constantly together. It was nice. I finally get why people value friendships this much. It is quite enjoyable to spend a lot of time with people you like. I did think about the whole thing my Dad had said. About the whole being gay thing and stuff. I was determined to try it out one night but it got too awkward. So I was lying there with my hands down my pants, trying to stroke myself while thinking of dicks. I couldn't help but blush and feel ashamed, so I broke it off. Another try in the following night. This time I carefully tried to figure out my 'type', which proved to be a lot more difficult than first expected. I scattered through different actors in my mind, but they just seemed so distant and unreal. It didn't quite convince my libido. People I knew then maybe. Well, it is obvious who was first to pop into my mind. I shook my head, trying to force this person out of my thoughts. But just like Wyatt in real life was Wyatt in my thoughts very persistent. He just wouldn't leave me alone. And the worst part was that I would actually feel that tingly feeling in my stomach when I thought of him with my hand down my pants. Oh man, this was weird. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it so I asked him directly what he thought of the situation. His reaction was somewhat buffed.

'I'm surprised you're confessing this so easily.'

'There's nothing much to confess, I don't want you in my naughty fantasies, you just show up there.'

He shook his head in amazement. 'So this is the first time ever we really talk about masturbation and you tell me that I'm PART of your sexy scenarios… and then you tell me not to focus on that…'

More like he was the grand star of them…

'Please don't.' I begged him. 'I really just want your advice on this matter, you're the expert after all.'

'Expert on masturbation?'

'No, social interactions.'

He looked even more confused now.

'I just wanna know what it means. Like, does it have anything to do with us being close friends?'

'Normally it just means that you think I'm hot.'

That didn't really make sense. He was okay looking, but nothing more.

'No other meaning?' I asked.

He shrugged. 'Not that I know of.' Then he smirked at me. 'Say Kai, do you really think I'm that hot?'

I couldn't help but tease him. 'Not really, you're kind of an idiot. No offence.'

'HEY!'

'Heh.' I tapped him on the shoulder. 'You're still my best friend.'

I was actually kinda scared when I pushed those words out. I just really hoped it didn't sound too weird to call him my best friend. We didn't know each other that well after all. And just because I found that I was getting along well with him didn't mean I really did get along with him as well as I thought I did. I wasn't exactly and expert on relationships after all. But Wyatt just smiled back at me.

'You're my best friend too.'

It was quite a sweet moment, but of course we got interrupted by a teacher, who, like every high school teacher just desperately wanted to embarrass someone to become popular.

'I hope I didn't interrupt your _bromance_ boys, but I'd very much appreciate it if you would post pone your conversation until after class.'

Everyone started laughing. Wyatt and I just blushed and pulled our heads back. Still, once everyone stopped laughing and turned their attention back to their own business, Wyatt sent me a sweet smile. And even though I felt so ridiculous, I smiled back.

xxx - xxx - xxx

Wyatt and I were walking next to each other in the hall way when the boys from our floor suddenly ganged up on us.

'So, so. What's up with that whole bromance rumour, boys.'

Wyatt just shrugged. 'Oh come on. That was just some stupid teacher talk made to embarrass us. Just the usual.'

'Yea right. We all know there's more to it.'

'Stop it!' I told them annoyed, then I just packed Wyatt's arm and pulled him along as I walked away from them. The guys were whistling behind us. But I didn't even care that much what they thought. I was just kinda happy to be alone with Wyatt again, and have a solid conversation with him.

xxx - xxx - xxx

We were having a free period and just hung out in my room, eating chips on my bed, talking about beyblading. Then suddenly he started to ask more personal questions.

'So you said your Dad picked you up and all. And now he lives in the area. This sounds kinda weird but what is he like?'

I shrugged. 'He's kind of a loser to be honest.'

'Why's that?'

'So he's this guy born with all these opportunities and chances and talents, and he just never did anything with them. He was very good with musical instruments. Like, clarinets and trumpets. He used to play in big orchestras. Now he only blows his bong. Hanging out with him was great fun when I was little, when my grandfather would make him baby-sit me just because he was the father. It was great because he set no rules. I was able to stay up until late, watching TV. I'd eat ice cream and candy, and we would order whatever food we felt like ordering. And I was allowed to watch R-rated movies, which is something you are really proud of as a kid. But then, once I started to grow up and began to realise how irresponsible he had been.'

'Is that why you're such a prude now?'

'I'm not a prude!' I said in protest.

'You kinda are.'

'Just because I actually have ambitions?'

'No, but because you sacrifice everything for them. A little fun wont hurt you, you'll enjoy it. You've enjoyed all other un-prude things we've done so far. '

I rolled my eyes. 'I can't exactly claim that I enjoyed your _near-death-experience_.'

He shook his head. 'I meant getting drunk, I know you liked it.'

'I don't care, I'm not ever having any alcohol with you again.' That weekend was still tough on me. I had been so worried about him, no way I would risk it again.

He sighed in defeat. 'Yea, I guess I can't really blame you.'

Suddenly the door got pulled open and one of the guys popped their head into the slit. 'Oh here ya are.'

Then they all came rushing in.

They were laughing and giggling and talked about tits. Just as always really.

'Yo Wyatt, don't forget our post holiday tradition.'

His face lit up. 'Oh yes, come on Kai, this is going to be fun.'

'What is going on, what is that tradition.' I pulled him closer to me on a more serious note. 'If it involves alcohol forget it.'

'It doesn't, I promise. All we do is play the biscuit game.'

'Biscuit game?'

My classmate Det but his arm on my shoulder and started to obnoxiously laugh in my face for a while.

Once he was done he said: 'We're not telling ya newbie, otherwise you wouldn't come.'

This was starting to sound strangely ominous but Wyatt sent me a soft smile, that had me give in.

'Fine, I'll join.'

xxx - xxx - xxx

We went down a muddy trail. It had rained quite strongly in the past few days, some creaks had flooded and eroded away multiple layers of sediment in some areas.

I didn't know where we were going and the guys were being ridiculously reluctant to tell me. They wanted it to appear mysterious and secretive. It reminded me of some frat boy pledging ritual, and I should keep in mind, that in the future, if anything reminds of frat boy pledging ritual, it will probably turn out to be about as mature as one; hence I should keep clear. So yea, I spoiled it, it was a stupid idea to go with them. Well, for the most part…

Anyways, so after a bit of walking we reached a hiker's cabin. There were a bunch of those picnic tables that had the pre-attached benches without back support spread around it. Det pulled a box of crackers-biscuits out of his backpack and told us to line up along one of the benches. He then placed crackers onto the bench, one in front of each of us. He also put out a can of coke, and placed it on the centre of the table. 'That's the chaser.' He informed me smirking.

I didn't actually know what a chaser was, but I decided to keep quiet.

Even with the misleading location and theme-matching detail, it was pretty clear to me that this was not a picnic.

I glanced over to Wyatt who was standing next to me. He was looking happy and excited, not worried at all. I took a deep breath and decided this couldn't _that_ bad. Oh how I was wrong! Det now pulled a bunch of porn mags out of his ominous backpack and handed one to each of us.

'Wait? What is going on?

Most guys around me started laughing. Wyatt didn't, which is something I appreciated.

Det put on an evil-Grinch smirk.

'Okay, it's time to explain the rules.'

He pointed at my porn mag. 'Choose the pic that turns you on the most, -and choose wisely!'

Everyone obeyed. Apart from me.

'First you finish telling me what this game is about.' I demanded.

He just laughed. 'No, first you choose a pic.'

I sighed and began looking through the magazine. It was a standard one. Just girls in lingerie and some bare boobs. None of these turned me on very much, so I just decided to go with a random one of a girl posing bra-less in a forest (I figured it matched the theme). I then peeked over at the picture Wyatt had chosen. It was the photo of a fake-breasted, blonde bimbo on a beach. I'm not too sure what I expected, really, but for some reason seeing that put me in a grumpier mood.

'What now?' I hissed.

'Okay, now folks, start stroking your rod and aim it at the biscuits. Whoever blows his load last has to eat everyone else's cum crackers.'

'Wait! WHAT? We're supposed to masturbate? And EAT it?'

Surely this had to be some kind of messed up joke. But it wasn't. Everyone around me started pulling out their wieners.

'You better hurry, you don't wanna end up being last.' Wyatt whispered to me.

I nodded at him, but in doing so, I turned towards him and caught a glance at his penis. I blushed and tried to look in the opposite direction, but then caught sight Det's tiny micropenis. Not a nice sight.

Anyways, the others had started masturbating already. And for some reason my competitive spirit took control of me. Hence, I unzipped my fly and pulled out my own …. you know… dick. And started… well, imitating everyone else in what they were doing. I was staring at the picture in my magazine, desperately trying to get turned on by it. I closed my eyes and imagined me being in the forest with this porn star. That it was her giving me a handy, and not myself. But like with all my other attempted fantasies lately, a certain someone popped up in this one too.

I quickly opened my eyes again. I looked around, and noticed how the other's cocks had grown significantly in size. Crap, I'd have to hurry up if I didn't want to eat cum. Once again, my glance fell on Wyatt… and his dick. I didn't want to admit it but it made me pretty stiff. I closed my eyes again, because it felt awkward to stare at him like that, but I sure did imagine him.

Let's just say it went well. Half a minute later I fulfilled the games purpose. And I wasn't last either. I was second last. Unfortunately the person I beat was Wyatt. And it wasn't even a close match… at all. It seemed like he had just given up.

'Congratulations.' he said smiling, and hugged me (after we both had stored our genitalia back where it belonged).

'Sorry.' I muttered.

He laughed it off. 'Naw, I'm fine.'

He began to collect all the crackers on his left and stacked them up like a sandwich. I decided to help him out by getting the ones on his right. Touching them was pretty gross, but not as gross as what followed. He divided the two piles equally, and then grabbed one and stuffed it into his mouth at once. He pulled a face in disgust. I couldn't blame him. He chewed for a few seconds, and then just swallowed at once. I could see him turning pale. He suddenly ran off to the nearest bush and puked it all out.

The other guys were laughing and clapping. Wyatt was standing over there, a bit shaken. He was whiping residue off his lips with the back of his hands, when the idiots already began to yell 'Eat, eat, eat!' in chorus.

It killed me to see him like this. I couldn't allow him to eat the rest, so I did something crazy:

I reached for the other pile and before anyone else could stop me, I stuffed those disgusting cum biscuits into my mouth. It tasted salty and had a funny texture. I tried not to focus on it too much and just chewed them down as quickly as possible.

'Ahh, gross Kai!'

'Dude! Why would you do that?'

'Nasty, man!'

The only one who didn't say anything was Wyatt, he just stared at me.

I grabbed the coke can (which purpose had suddenly become clear to me) and rushed over to him.

'Drink!' I ordered him. I felt like I had become somewhat of a puking-Wyatt-expert. I actually knew what to do this time.

'You didn't have to eat those.' he muttered.

'Doesn't matter, drink!'

He did. And thankfully he didn't go ahead with the polite 'you take the first sip' bullshit first. He emptied about half the can and then handed it to me. I did the same.

'Thank you.' I told him.

'What for?'

'Loosing on purpose. You shouldn't have done that.'

He laughed. 'I can't believe you caught on to me.' Then he added. 'Well, thank you for eating half the biscuits. You shouldn't have done that.'

xxx - xxx - xxx

Hours later we were hanging out in my room. We did the usual, discussing Blading and whining about school.

'I can't believe we have to finish all those maths worksheets by Friday. Fucking masochist!' Wyatt said.

'Yea, I hate how every teacher seems to assume that we've only got things to do for their class.'

'Yes, urgh.'

We were lying out on my bed, not actually doing math homework -just complaining about it.

'At least you're good at maths.'

'At least you don't vomit on every occasion.'

There we go, the conversation stirred towards the occurrences of the afternoon. It had been a matter of time.

'It's fine, you have a sensitive stomach, nothing to be ashamed off.'

He sighed. 'Yea, but you've seen me do it three times already. How humiliating!'

'Embarrassing things happen to all of us. I already said it's fine.'

He poked me. 'Say Kai, did that women make you cum?'

Hm, embarrassing things, this was a prime example of it.

'No.' I confessed. 'I was thinking of someone else.'

'Who?' he asked.

Damn, why did he have to ask that. I didn't really want to tell him but then again he probably figured it out already. I had told him about my fantasies after all. To say or not to say, that was the question.

In the end I just awkwardly changed the topic.

'I like your pyjamas.'

Wyatt looked down at his grey pyjama shirt, with matching grey pants, and then back at me.

'Yea, why wouldn't you like this amazingly creative ensemble.' he said with a sarcastic voice.

'I like how it's… simple.' I lied.

'Right… anyways, so you thought of me while jerking off?'

I blushed. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

He shrugged. 'Okay.'

And then he changed the topic, which I _was very thankful for. _


	12. The Championship starts

**A new chapter. Wohoo! Finally! I hope you like it. Enjoy reading :)**

**-x-**

About 2 weeks after the cracker incident, Wyatt and I went down to the shops in our usual free period again. Followed by my class mates that I had so kindly nicknamed 'the Idiots'. They certainly knew how to intrude in our business. They invited themselves along and now were yelling like obnoxious tourists: singing their national football anthems, so loud that even Wyatt got embarrassed. So him and I ended up falling behind and eventually, 'accidentally' lost them.

'Where should we go now?' he asked me.

'We can go anywhere.'

'There's only really one road though.' he remarked.

'Yea, that sucks.' I didn't have any desire to follow the Idiots, so I decided on something rather out of character, and admittedly: desperate!

'Let's go on a hike in the forest!' I announced.

'Wyatt gave me a blank and confused look but shrugged his shoulders. 'Okay.''

'This will be fun.' I decided.

He laughed. 'If you say so.'

We walked off the road and wandered off into the dense forest surrounding the mountain. For once it was a nice day. Sunny, T-Shirt weather. We still had to wear our stupid uniform Blazer though. We wouldn't be allowed to go without it until the end of term. After a few minutes of walking we reached a trail. It led to another view point.

'Let's go check it out.'

Wyatt laughed. 'Sure, sounds romantic.'

I knew he was only teasing me but I realised there was some truth in what he said. A hike, with just the two of us. Was that crossing the border?

No, friends do that all the time. I used to go on a lot of hikes with the Bladebreakers. It was totally normal.

But just as I had decided that going on a hike with him wasn't gay, Wyatt brought up the awkward topic again.

'So... just out of curiosity, have you made any thought progress with the you-liking-me thing?'

I blushed. 'There's nothing! It was just an awkward phase, -part of growing up, -like everyone has. It's over now. Don't worry about it.'

I had lied, but I didn't understand it yet. And it was making me uncomfortable.

'Oh.' he said. Then he smiled. 'Actually, that quite relieves me.'

'It does?' I always thought he was into me.

'Yea, you might have misunderstood some things. I never actually had a crush on you. I admired you. For your Beyblading skills. The others just called it a crush because they were teasing me.'

'Oh.' I said. That was all.

For the rest of the hike we didn't talk much. Wyatt eventually pulled out his pack of cigarettes and smoked for the remainder of the time.

I was disappointed. I had been so sure that he liked me. Wyatt liking me back had been the least of my worries. And just because life wanted to be mean, it became my biggest as the whole accepting my feelings thing became more clear.

- x-

Things got a little awkward around Wyatt sometimes. Not every time, but more and more frequently now. He no longer slept over in my room, he smoked more and claimed to be busy studying. We would still talk in class and after class, but once we had too much fun he seemed the remember his plan of avoiding me and would race off, with yet another obvious excuse. The sad part: I really was sweet on him. The more he seemed to try to prevent it from happening, the faster I fell for him. I had always wanted the toys I couldn't have. But my teenage emotions aside, he was my best friend here. I missed the way it used to be. What if this would ruin us forever? I had to get over my heartache, and do my best to become his best buddy again. I decided to start with something innocent and normal.

The Beyblade Championship National Preliminary Rounds had started. The Bladebreakers would automatically be qualified for the International Competition, but that didn't mean we could slack off like that. Hence I had called up Max, Tyson and Kenny and arranged for us to start training together that next Sunday. But just training wouldn't do. I had to get in shape, so I asked Wyatt if he wanted to go running with me.

'I'm not really a good runner.' he told me.

'That's fine, I'm out of shape too.'

'Yeah, but you are a champion.'

'I haven't trained in almost a year. And don't worry, if you're out of breath, I'll stop.' I ensured him.

He shrugged. 'Fine. When exactly were you planning on it?'

'Every morning before breakfast.'

'What a lovely sadistic ritual.'

'You'll like it. It's tough the first few times but it will grow to you.'

He smiled. 'I'll try.'

And that's how we started meeting to go run every morning. It was fun. The kid was definitely a pusher. I was fitter than him, but he had quite the endurance. Sometimes I would have to stop because I could see how hard he was panting. He didn't like admitting defeat. It was admirable. I wish my team mates were that committed. Even though I had chosen running as a 'normal' friends activity that was meant to distract me from my affection towards Wyatt, I couldn't help but getting dirty thoughts when I would see him sweat covered at the end of our routine. But I pulled myself together. I couldn't let it show. For the sake of our friendship!

- x -

The weekend rolled by and once again we were lying on my bed, bored and with nothing to do.

'We could go down to the Beyblade Tournament. You can check out your future competition.' Wyatt suggested.

We were both lying next to each other. Rather close too. He smelled musky from our running session. We had just gotten back and neither of us had bothered to take a shower yet. But Wyatt didn't smell gross. He smelt nice. Musky and masculine. As pathetic as it was, I couldn't get enough of that smell and tried to nonchalantly move closer to him.

'Only if I get to see you blade.'

He sat up in revolt. 'No way!'

'I have never seen you blade.'

'That's because I'm no good at it.'

'You said that about running too and you did fine.' I reminded him.

He crossed his arms. 'Yeah, but you are the champion.'

'So? That's even better. Everyone is worse than me, so I wont judge.'

He laughed. 'It would be really embarrassing.'

'Please!'

I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. I was begging him. Something was so very wrong with me. Why did I have to be so sweet on this guy? He was just an ordinary guy. I always imagined that when I would start dating it would be someone more like myself. Tough, cynical and kind of a dick. Well, I was getting ahead of myself. I wasn't dating Wyatt. I wish I was.

'Okay, dammit. I'll do it.' he smirked. 'But that means you will have to do me some favours too next time I ask.'

As pathetic as it was, I couldn't be happier.

- x -

A couple of hours later we arrived at the "Stadium", or rather: the gym of the local high school. I had made sure that people wouldn't recognise me by dressing up in a black sweater, sun glasses and a red baseball cap.

'You look like a sex offender.' Wyatt informed me.

'Thank you.' I replied sarcastically, while rolling my eyes in response.

He laughed. 'What if they wont let you in? It's a High School after all. Lot's of minors present.'

'Cut it out!' I ordered.

Wyatt did as told and didn't comment on it for the rest of the day. Yay. I didn't lose my touch! I was still intimidating!

Wyatt signed up and we decided to watch the matches until it was his turn. It is always a good idea to check out the competition. This tournament wasn't all too different to the rest of them. There were cocky bladers fighting other cocky bladers. This clash of the egos made for quite a show. A group of 8 people would be called to the beydish and then they would have an elimination match. In total there would be four groups of 8 in this tournament. Wyatt would be in group C. The battle of group A wasn't too spectacular. Nobody really stood out and it ran long as two rather amateur, insignificant bladers competed for one last spot for 15 minutes. Group B was a lot more fun to watch. One of our local bladers turned out to be quite talented. He was arrogant too, naturally, but it was nice to see him back up his condescending words with actions. This round lasted about 3 minutes, and he eliminated them all without even breaking a sweat. Interesting. It dawned on me that he would have a realistic chance to get to the Nationals. Maybe I should keep an eye on this guy.

Now it was Wyatt's turn.

'Good luck!'

He grinned and stuck his tongue out at me 'Wont need it.'

Oh great, now that overload of testosterone in the air had gotten to his head too.

I watched him ascend to the stage. He was nervous, I could tell. I waved at him from my seat, until I suddenly realised how ridiculous that looked. You're acting like some silly fanboy, Kai!

The referee raised his arm and announced the start of the game. Wyatt and his competitors shot their Blades. Wyatt was doing rather well in the beginning. He was able to eliminate three of his competitors in the first minute. One of which, to my surprise, was Carlos, from my old team: the Bladesharks.

'Nice going, Wyatt!' I whispered.

I didn't want to embarrass him by screaming it. Another Blader knocked out two more and Wyatt took care of his fourth one. Soon there were only two remaining. Wyatt and a muscular tool, almost twice his size. Wyatt attacked him full frontal but the tool's blade absorbed the shock without loosing much momentum. So he was a defense Blader. Like Max. Wyatt was having the wrong approach. He should have waited until the other guy attacked him, as an attack would have been his weakpoint. Instead Wyatt tried to jump his blade from behind. As soon as the two blades made contact, the spinning force of the defense blade catapulted Wyatt's blade out of the rink.

He had lost, but in my opinion it was an awesome fight. Wyatt had done a great job. I ran over to the podium stairs to congratulate him when he came down.

'You did really well.' I ensured him. I hugged him and gave him a clap on his back.

He was smiling like it was Christmas. 'This was fun, I can't believe I haven't had a proper beybattle in so long.'

'Good job, we can't have another yankee representing our country.' I suddenly heard someone say. Wyatt and I turned around in an instant. The winner from group B was congratulating Wyatt's opponent. And being a jerk about it too.

'Excuse me, you racist fucker, the tournament rules were specifically altered to encourage International teams. It's supposed to be like the champions league in football!' Wyatt yelled. No surprise, he couldn't just let it pass.

'Last year's team was composed almost entirely of foreigners. I am sick of all these yankees.' group B's winner declared.

But Wyatt stood up for us. 'Ray was the only real foreigner. And he was personally invited. Max has a dual nationality and Kai grew up here.'

'Oh wow, look at you, you read their wikipedia entries. Why don't you tell someone who gives a shit?' the guy turned around and was about to walk away, but, of course, Wyatt couldn't keep his mouth shut.

'Why don't you get over the fact that these _foreigners_ are better than you?'

And that did it...

Three minutes later Wyatt and the other guy were standing on opposite sides of the beydish, about to launch their beyblades at each other. Wyatt, like any blader, couldn't back down from a challenge. No matter how bleak it looked for him. This guy would obviously kick his ass. For me it was almost painful to watch. For Wyatt it was actually painful. It had been clear that he would lose from the beginning on (he was clearly inferior to this guy), but just to rub it in, his opponent had copied a technique from non other than the king of masochism: Bryan Kuznetsov himself. Each time his bitbeast would attack Wyatt's blade, the strike would hit Wyatt too. While Bryan had been sneaky about it, and his blasts had been invisible, this guy was bold enough to not even try to hide it. Wyatt was screaming out in pain as wind blades were cutting him.

'This is enough!' I yelled.

People turned around. I took off my cap and sunglasses, allowing people to recognise me, hoping it would stop Wyatt's opponent's set path of destruction. But he wasn't all that impressed. In fact, he just laughed.

'So are you trying to scare me? What are you doing here anyways, Kai?'

'Personal business.'

'Trying to catch a look a your future opponents?'

'No, I'm not threatened by you. I'm here to support a friend.' I shot Wyatt a glance. He smiled.

Some people started whispering. I guess they weren't used to me having friends and on top of it all _stand_ to them while they were losing. They were looking up at Wyatt and he started blushing. Suddenly, my old Bladeshark Carlos appeared from the crowd.

'Do you want me to finish him up for you, Kai?'

I let out a condescending laugh. Evil, badass Kai was back. 'Are you kidding me?! Like you would have a chance...' I rolled up the sleeves of my sweater and walked up to the podium. 'I prefer to fight my own fights myself.'

Wyatt grabbed onto my arm, trying to hold me back. In an awkward turn-out, he ended up holding my hand. Yet he spoke like he wasn't doing anything unusual: 'Don't do it Kai, you're a professional, you will get disqualified from the competition if you have a beybattle with him outside of the official tournament.'

He was right but I wasn't planning on fighting with my blade. I nodded at him and he let go of my hand. Then, surprising everyone around me, I threw myself at Wyatt's blading opponent and jammed my fist in his face. He realised pretty soon what was happening and started blocking my punches. But he wasn't fast enough, I still managed to hit him in the stomach. He responded by going off at me, throwing punches like crazy. I was stepping backwards, lost my balance and fell on my back, blocking my fall with only my right hand. I felt an instant pain shoot through my wrist, but I ignored it. Me and the other guy were now rolling on the floor, beating the shit out of each other. People were gathering around us, watching and cheering.

However, like any fight in public, it couldn't last long. Soon the Rental Security Guards came running up and pulled me off the guy. I tried my best to free myself but their grip was pretty sturdy. I had to accept that it was over and it was time to face the consequences now. The Security Guards put me on my feet and dragged us both to their office. Wyatt followed after us like a lost puppy.

-x-

'What's your name?' the guard asked me.

'Kai. Kai Hiwatari.'

He noted it down on his form and asked the other guy. Me and my opponent were sitting in two chairs in front of the security officer's desk, sorta like high school boys in trouble. We both kept quiet, realising it was best to respect the authority in this situation. The Guard started playing the surveillance tape on a small, boxy TV.

He fast-forwarded it to Wyatt's battle.

'Hey Joe, I'm pretty sure that attacking the player is illegal.' the guard told my opponent.

Joe shrugged. 'Maybe.'

The guard lid a cigarette and offered us the glow sticks too. Joe took one, so I decided to do so too. Being casual with the guard could work out in our favour.

'Is that your girlfriend?' the guard asked me laughing.

I took a drag of my cigarette and corrected him: 'He's a friend.'

Now my fellow delinquent burst out laughing too. 'So that's why you beat me for him, Romeo...'

Preferably, I would have started beating him all over again, but I had to stay calm.

Another security guard came in and handed Joe two ice packs, one of which he passed along to me. I had given him quite a bloody lip and a bruised eye. But I hadn't come out much better. My wrist was hurting like hell. I wasn't sure if I would be able to blade with my team the next day. Now that would be embarrassing. I had called them out multiple times, to not do anything stupid that might get them injured, and me, who is supposed to be their role model, did it himself.

'Okay, so the usual procedure is that for the future, you two will be barred from any High School Events. Neither of you attend this school, do you?'

We both shook our heads.

'Cool. So you will be barred. Shouldn't affect you much further. You already won the preliminary round and you there,' he pointed at me 'you aren't even competing so I bet you don't even give a shit.'

I decided to go with it and nod.

He pointed his finger at Joe now. 'And for future reference, if you continue cutting up bitches, you can expect their boyfriends to get mad.'

They were laughing again. I just rolled my eyes. 'Can I leave now?'

'Hold on, we need your picture.'

He took out a polaroid camera, shot a picture of the two of us and hung it up on the wall of banned people (which included surprisingly many).

'Now you can go.'

-x-

'How did it go?' Wyatt asked.

'I am banned from future High School Events, nothing that breaks my heart.'

He smiled widely and dimples formed in his cheeks. 'That was so badass, Kai. You beat the shit out of that guy!'

'No sweat.' That was a lie, my hand hurt like a bitch. But I shrugged it off and put my arm around Wyatt, pulling him close. He was looking up at me with those big brown eyes, and of course I couldn't help but feel funny. I had a crush on him. As weird as it was, yes, I had a crush on _Wyatt._ Not on someone particularly brave or cool or famous. Things had a weird way of playing out. I didn't expect myself to fall for anyone, and I was sure that if I did, it would be someone a little more spectacular.

Despite all my expectations, Wyatt had won the lottery. And he didn't even want me.

'We're going back to school.' I decided.

Even the guy I had gotten into a fight with and the Rental Security Guard had noticed that I had a thing for him. It was time for me to tone it down. I decided to be strict and distant to him from now on.

'Okay.' Wyatt said.

'Don't complain!'

'I'm not, although, don't you think we should go to the hospital first? You should really get that hand checked out.'

'I said no complaining!' I hissed.

Wyatt rolled his eyes. 'Kai, cut the drama.'

'You're just expecting me to sugar coat everything for you because you think I have a crush on you. I don't!'

I was such a liar, but I couldn't have him find out.

Wyatt stared at me in shock. 'You're the one who's conceited here.' he finally said. 'I'm not as obsessed with you as you think I am, nobody is!'

Then he walked off.

Ouch. We just had a fight. All because of me and my stupidity. That's why I don't talk, when I do, crap comes out of my mouth.

-x-

I did end up going to the hospital. One of the Boarding Staff caught a sight of my arm and immediately drove me to the ER in the embarrassing school shuttle van. It is white with tinted windows and looks like it is otherwise used to kidnap unsuspecting children from public playgrounds. In the end, I was glad that he had been so persistent. I was not one for hospitals, and I had a bad habit of not going, even if sense was telling me I should. The doctor did an X-Ray and it turned out I had a Distal Radial Fracture. A broken wrist. The doctor put it in a cast and banned me from blading until it would be healed. Just my luck!

Wyatt saw it the next morning, at breakfast. He was getting food with his Swiss/German or Austrian room mate Detlef. I ran into them when I was about to leave the dining hall and they had just arrived.

'Woah man, your arm! Is that from the fight?' Det asked. He knew about the fight. So that meant Wyatt had told him about it all.

The cast made it look a lot more dramatic than it actually was. It stretched all the way to my elbow.

'Yeah, I fractured my wrist.'

'Oh no, how long will it take to heal?' That was Wyatt asking. He looked somewhat stressed and shocked.

'Doc said 6 weeks.'

'Did you tell him the World Championship starts in 5?'

'Yeah, he told me 5 initially, but added another week when he found out I would be blading.'

Now Wyatt looked even more miserable. I ignored it and pushed myself past them.'Excuse me I got to go train now.' And walked outside to wait in the parking lot, where Hiro was once again supposed to pick me up. Out in the courtyard, I decided to lean against the the sandstone façade of the school building. From this point I had a good view of the entrance gates. I soon got bored waiting and for the 10th time, went over today's training plan in my mind. But I wasn't bored for long. A timid figure soon emerged from inside the school building. It was Wyatt.

'Hey.' he said.

'Hey.'

He was mumbling. 'Can I talk to you?'

'If you keep it short. Tyson could get here any minute.'

He was looking down at his feet, up at me, and back down at his feet. Then he muttered an apology.

'I'm sorry you broke your hand because of me.'

I let out a loud laugh. 'Don't be silly, that's not your fault. It was me who decided to get into a fight.'

'Yeah, all because I couldn't stay out of one that I knew I couldn't win...'

'No, you were sticking up for me. Thank you.' There were not many people who would have done that for me.

Wyatt stared at me with disbelief and hope in his big, brown eyes. 'You don't think I'm stupid?

'A little. But defended what you believe in. That's noble.'

He was blushing. 'You broke your hand for me and I called you conceited. I'm so sorry.'

'It's fine, I was being a dick.'

He shook his head. 'No, you were right. I lied because I was too embarrassed to admit it. I do like you, Kai! I have had a crush on you since before I even met you!' He blushed and looked away. 'I still do. I was hiding it, and I think I did a pretty good job. But then, after you said that you might possibly like me back, I was getting my hopes up. And acted stupid again. I'm so sorry.'

I couldn't believe my ears. He _liked_ me! Wyatt Smithwright _liked_ me! So this wasn't one sided after all. In that moment I couldn't suppress my emotions any more and wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

'Kai?' Wyatt whispered. He was confused.

I took a deep breath. 'Ilikeyoutoo!' I said.

'What?!'

Now it was my turn to blush. 'I said, I... I kinda like you too...'

It was out. All this time I had tried to hide it and now it was out. Wyatt looked at me in disbelief.

'Are you serious?'

I nodded and pulled him closer to me. I still had my arms wrapped around him. His body was soft and warm. I brushed my fingers through his hair. It was smooth and shining in the sun. Wyatt was so great. I just wanted to run my hands over him and touch him all day long.

'I am. I'm serious.'

He smiled and threw his own arms around me. For a moment we didn't move. We just staid like that, in each other's arms. Then I heard a car drive up the muddy road. I jumped and let go off him immediately. Hiro's truck pulled in through the entrance gate moments after.

Tyson stuck his head through the open window. 'Heya, prep school boys, how are ya doing?' he yelled. Max, who was in the car with him, was frantically waving, probably worried we might miss it.

I waited for Hiro to park the car before I went up to them to say hello.

'We have a little problem.' I then announced.

'What problem?' Tyson asked, clueless as always. Max on the other hand had noticed my cast and let out a gasp.

'What?' Tyson repeated. As usual he was the only one who didn't know what was going on. I held up my arm.

'Oh no.' He said now. 'When did that happen?'

'Yesterday.'

Tyson was inquiring further. 'What happened? Did you break your arm, or is it sprained, or did you pull a ligament or something?'

'Broke my wrist, doctor said to give it 6 weeks, so I'm giving it 5. But don't start thinking you guys can slack off now. You will have to train even harder now.' I told them.

Max nodded understandingly. 'Yeah, of course.'

And Tyson, foolish as always, asked yet another stupid question. 'Can we sign your cast?' He was smiling like a madman. 'In fact, can I draw something? That would be even better.'

I let out a short, mocking laugh at his naiveté.

'Over my dead body!'


	13. Awkward and Embarrassing

**Special Thanks to my dear reviewers for the last few chapters, I'm sorry I think I forgot to thank you last time, or maybe I messaged some of you... but better safe than sorry :) **

**khooxp: Thanks for your honesty, I agree, that chapter was a little crap. Not my best work. I am planning on a reunion of that kind, actually. You read my mind!**

**Nai: Cool wieder mal nen Oesterreicher zu treffen. Und danke fuer's aufklaeren was sado etc angeht. Oh, und ich goenn euch den Erfolg gerne, ist nur echt hart wenn jeder Oesterreicher so 10 meter weiterspringt als alle sonnst. Ich weiss auch nicht warum der Rest so versagt. **

**vd . Alfredo: Danke, Danke, du bist die Beste meine BFFFF (so langsam weiss ich gar nicht mehr wie viele F's es waren)!**

**Annoying talking animal: Your comparisons always crack me up. 'Even the wallpaper will know before he does' hahah, awesome.**

**Leki: Yeah, I always thought Wyatt was a little rebel who thinks he's tougher than he really is. He steals Dranzer after all... FROM KAI! Now that requires real guts.**

**Ania the Anon: You're actually spot on with some of the ideas. Ray will have a bit of a bigger role soon, once he comes to the country. And I was thinking it would be fun to have Kai attempt to suck up to Wyatt's stick-up-the-ass parents. And I always love Hiro. But I wont spoil it any more.**

**Alla Bethony: Thanks, your emails finally got me off my lazy ass. I can't remember if I answered your question in a pm yet. If not, let me know and I'll give some more details, but I wont kill him off, that would be too cruel.**

**Dark Bia: Happy late Birthday :) I'm glad I got to make you a little present!**

**xxx**

**Oh, and I should tell yall that this chapter is rated M *wink wink*. No sex yet, though, sorry.**

**xxx**

**Awkward and Embarrassing**

For the first week things were going great. My arm was healing well, and was no longer in pain. And more interestingly, Wyatt and I were doing well too.

It had been hard not to cut the training session short on Sunday. I had been too keen to get back to my man and … do whatever it was my hormones wanted to do. It was silly but I just kept on reminding myself that Wyatt would still be there when I got back.

When we got to Tyson's place we sat down on the dojo floor in a circle. They asked me some more questions about my injury and it turned out Tyson had been scheduled to appear as a guest of honour at the tournament the day before, but had to cancel due to detention at school. However, my description of my opponent had his alarm bells ringing.

'Its odd, I've been followed around by some weirdo in a cloak all week. Finally I challenged him to a battle and it was as if he had stolen other blader's attacks.'

'Did you defeat him?' I asked.

'Um... well Dragoon refused to come out of his blade, so I lost. I don't understand why. Same thing happened to Max though.'

I looked over at Max and he nodded.

Now that was getting a little too coincidental. 'What exactly happened?'

'There was this girl, in a cloak, and it was almost as if she was using Emily's blading style against me.'

Very odd. 'Sure it wasn't her?'

Max very very confident about it. 'No, I saw her face. Also, she was a great deal taller than her.'

A face was certainly a good thing to go by, for a start. 'I have a name too. Joe. It probably stands for Joseph. I think he came for you, Tyson. He appeared to be very upset at us 'foreigners' in the Japanese Blading team.'

Tyson pouted his lips as he was thinking. 'Sounds like they're trying to hunt us down. Maybe we should warn Ray. You should watch out too Kai.'

xxx

We got so caught up in attempting to pace together the mystery, we almost didn't train. Though I'm suspecting that's what Tyson and Max were going for, actually.

I left after dinner. Hiro dropped me off at my school again, we waved our good-byes and I immediately made my way to Wyatt's room. I knocked.

'Come in.' he yelled from the inside.

I opened the door. Unfortunately he wasn't all alone. His room mate stared me down for a second, then burst out laughing. Wyatt blushed and quickly escaped the room. I closed the door behind him and questioned him.

'So you told your friend?'

'I'm sorry, I got excited. And I thought he would be more mature about it.' he really did look like he was regretting it.

'It's fine. Is he teasing you?'

'Not any more than usual. He was quite nice about it actually. He bought some champ to celebrate with me.'

'Celebrate?'

Somehow the mental image of Wyatt's room mate poring Dom Perignon Champagner into plastic cups and holding a toast on our new relationship weirded the hell out of me.

'He's known about it for ages. No shock to him. He said he would be glad to hear me stop whining about you now.'

It was still embarrassing but for now I just wanted to be alone with Wyatt so I decided to worry about it later. I asked him to follow me to my room, and he did. He sat down on my bed and I closed the door behind us.

'What now?' I asked.

'How do you mean?'

'What do couples normally do now?'

'Oh.' he scratched his head. 'I guess, make out.'

'Make out?'

He turned red. 'But we don't have to. It might be a bit early and all.'

'Do you want us to?'

He blushed even more now. 'Don't stare at me like this, it's weirding me out.'

I nodded. I read it as a sign to take it slow. I was relieved, in fact. The thought of kissing him was making me anxious.

So I sat down next to him and took a hold of his hand instead. He was shaking a bit. I didn't interlace our fingers or anything like that, I just slightly squeezed his palm. It appeared to calm him down a little.

'Better?'He smiled.

'Sorry, I'm just a little nervous.'

I nodded. 'So am I.'

'You don't show it.'

Oh I was nervous. My heart was beating very quickly and I was almost too scared to look at him. It was ridiculous. It felt so awkward between us now. It had never felt like that before between us. We had always been comfortable around each other. Maybe I should just get it over with. Kiss him already. Wyatt had kissed other men before. Technically, I was the one who was new to it. I squeezed his hand again and then leaned over and gave him a very brief kiss on his cheek.

He instantly let go of my hand and held it to his cheek. There was shock in his eyes and the colour faded from his skin. I could feel myself getting flushed so I stood up and turned away from him.

'Sorry.' I mumbled.

'No, no. Other guys would stick their tongue down my throat. You were really sweet, actually.'

I heard him stand up and walking to me. He took a hold of my hand, and I turned around. He was smiling. He took another stepped and moved closer. And closer. I suddenly realised he wasn't going to stop, but before I could do anything his lips met mine. It felt very soft and warm. A tingly feeling shot through my stomach. Wyatt pulled away after a couple of seconds.

'Did you like that?' he asked.

I nodded.

But what do people do now, after kissing? They never show that in the movies. Do they just keep on kissing? I wasn't sure if I was quite ready to go again.

'Should we go hang out with the guys, I think they were planning on going bowling.' Wyatt suggested.

'Bowling sounds like a good idea.'

It was, it wouldn't be awkward. We wouldn't have to kiss or be romantic.

xxx

We didn't do any kissing for the next few days. We would hang out, usually in a group, it was still nice. There was a certain sense of peace in the fact that him and I were now together. I didn't have to worry about him liking me or not.

I had a feeling the guys knew what was up. They kept on giving each other that look and then started giggling.

'Did you tell them too?' I asked Wyatt.

'No, but you are making it obvious.' he replied.

'How so?'

He looked away embarrassed. 'You have your arm on my shoulder.'

I pulled it off him. 'Sorry.'

'They already know.'

'It doesn't have to mean anything.'

You suck at being a romantic Kai! He'll probably be pissed now. But Wyatt just shrugged. 'I guess not.'

xxx

I took a shower on Thursday, which ended up being kinda busy. Three other guys from my floor were in the shower room at the same time I was. Normally I would shave but with the cast I didn't want to spend too much time under the water, so I stuck to just shaving my face that week. Huge mistake, as my fellow classmates seemed to be quite interested in my pubes.

'Oh wow look at Kai's pubic hair!'

'WHAT?'

I covered that area with my hands, but it was too late, they had seen it.

'Nice carpet.'

'Shut up!' I yelled.

'So you're a ginger?' one of them asked with an evil smile.

'I'm not, my pubes are just darker than my hair!' I hissed at them.

Truth is they weren't too far off. My hair was naturally a light auburn colour. It could look quite red in the sun. But the few newly grown pubes against my pale skin stood out like Camilla at the Royal Wedding. The 80s one!

They didn't just leave it at tormenting me in the shower. Turns out gingers are are rarity out here and they liked having their fun with them.

Unfortunately that included me now.

'Did you know Kai's carpet doesn't match the drapes?' One of them asked Wyatt at dinner.

Wyatt cocked his eyebrows. 'No shit.'

The grey hair wasn't that far fetched, actually. The reason I was dying my hair was because it had started to turn grey in some spots. It was a genetic thing, my father had it too. He used to get them covered up, but stopped now. Maybe he likes the thought of looking more mature. I personally couldn't be bothered to cover my greys with toner that doesn't stick long anyway. Getting rid of greys is harder than one might think. For a while I used to cut them out (hence my funky hairstyles) but eventually I decided to go all the way. And I liked it surprisingly much. But that was my secret, no one here needed to know that my grey hair was more natural than it appeared.

'Would you like to know what colour his carpet is?' the guy further inquired.

'For fucks sake, its not that funny.' I yelled. 'Also, we're eating.'

'Kai's a ginger.' the guy said in a serious tone.

Wyatt looked at me in surprise. 'Really? Well, that explains why you're so pale.'

I got red. It also explained why I blushed so easily.

'So what's the big deal? It's just hair. It's more brown than red really, you'd be disappointed!'

The guys were smiling at each other.

'You know how many points you'll get, Wyatt? 300!'

'300 points for what?' I asked.

What was up with that?

Wyatt sent them an angry stare. 'Don't!'

But the look didn't stop them. 'For banging a redhead of course!'

'Oh.' I whispered.

'100 for a brunette. 200 for a blond. And 300 for a rare and precious ginger.'

'Well, thanks for clearing that up.' I replied sarcastically.

It was getting too weird for my taste. I decided to get up and catch a break from them. 'I'm going to go grab some potatoes.'

Yeah, potatoes, because I like being a Russian cliché.

As I walked off I heard Wyatt talk back at his friends.

'What the hell was that for? Was that really necessary? He's already acting uncomfortable enough around me.'

He had noticed. That was awkward. I was so embarrassed, I tried to spend as much time as possible picking out the potatoes, which was actually pretty hard, since they all look the damn same. By the end I had the creme-de-la-creme of perfectly rounded potatoes on my plate. When I returned to the table I could still hear them talk about me, but it got quiet as soon as they spotted me.

Wyatt had his arms crossed and was giving his friend a threatening look. He rolled his eyes in return and reached his hand out to me.

'Kai I want to apologise.' he announced.

Wow, any of my classmates apologising to me. That was a first.

I gave him a nod to acknowledge it.

Wyatt smirked. 'Okay, you're off.' he told the guy. He sat back down and so did I.

'It's like they're all your bitches and you're the pimp.' I whispered in Wyatt's ear. He giggled.

Naturally the idiots had to comment on it:

'Oh dear, now they're getting all flirty.'

'Yeah, maybe Kai will show him his ginger pubes tonight.'

I did. But that's another story.

xxx

'So it's true? Your... pubic hair colour.' Wyatt asked me in private. We were in my room, sitting on my bed.

'Oh man, why is everyone so obsessed with that?'

Wyatt shrugged. 'Because it's interesting. It's rare to see.'

'Don't tell me you want to see them too, now.' I said, while crossing my arms.

'Can I?' he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

I didn't expect that.

'W-what? Why?

A pervy smile formed on his face and he licked his lips. 'It's kinda kinky.'

I couldn't believe what I heard, I shook my head. 'You guys are all crazy.'

I knew he had seen my dick before, but back then we weren't...well...an item... or something, whatever it was that we were now! Now I was too embarrassed.

'Please!'

'NO!'

'Aw...'

I sighed. 'Okay, fine, fuck it! But just my pubes.'

I unzipped my jeans and pulled my underwear down slightly, just enough so he could see the edge of the dark orange bush that was my oh-so-spectacular pubic hair.

Wyatt giggled and blushed. Then he moved his hand there to touch it.

'It feels soft.' he said.

'Dude!'

His fingers were tickling me there and I was getting more and more embarrassed.

'Kai, chill!' Wyatt told me.

He leaned towards me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Now I froze up for sure. He then put his hand on my chest and pushed me down on my bed.

'Let me handle this.'

_Handle it_, lovely pun. That just made me feel more nervous. I could feel Wyatt's hand creeping into my underwear, stroking my pubes until it reached my actual cock.

'Your ginger hair has made me horny.'

Oh dear. But I didn't have time to react, as he suddenly grabbed a hold of the shaft of my penis and closed his fingers around it.

I gasped.

Then he began stroking. It didn't expect it to, but it felt pretty damn good. I had jerked off myself, but it was a hundred times better to feel someone else do it.

I moaned.

He smiled. 'You like that?'

'Fuck yes, I do. Fuck you, Wyatt!'

He laughed and decided to increase his pace. I couldn't help but let out another moan. I should really cut it down though, I didn't want everyone else on the floor to know what we were up to.

Wyatt lied down next to me. His hand still around my cock, but now he could kiss me too. He licked over my lips with his tongue. It seemed strange at first but then I realised he probably wanted to french kiss. So I opened my mouth to let him do his thing. The combination of feeling his wet tongue tickle mine and his hand rubbing my penis was enough to send me over the edge and cum prematurely like the high schooler I was, with a loud 'Ahhhhh' following.

Wyatt pulled his hand out of my underwear. It was covered in white gunk.

'Shit. I'm so sorry.' I told him.

He laughed. 'It means I did it right.'

'Wow. I didn't expect that to happen. Us reaching second base already.'

It kinda made me nervous. Sure it had been hot, but the thought of giving oral and then sex scared the hell out of me.

'I didn't really plan on it either, I got a little carried away.' He pulled me into a hug. 'We can take it slowly from now. You decide on the pacing.'

I hugged him back. 'Well, thank you for... tonight, I'll try to return the favour sometime.'

xxx

The weekend approached too soon, and my Dad was in town again, so I had him sign me out. I couldn't allow Wyatt to get in between me and my team. I didn't want to become that much of a cliché. I also felt like I needed a break from it all. Sure it was nice to be with Wyatt, but it was also very exhausting.

Not for the reasons you might think...perverts!

It was a bit like eating out at a fancy restaurant. Awesome experience, but tiring to constantly be at one's best behaviour. Well, that was probably a very disrespectful comparison... at least we're not two girls...

It was true though, I felt like I was constantly on edge and scared to somehow do something wrong and fuck it up. I was such an amateur when it came to that stuff.

Luckily my Dad was one of the most oblivious people I knew, so when he came over and Wyatt gave me a brief good-bye hug he didn't further inquire about it.

'Hey Kids, had a good week?' he greeted us.

'Good Afternoon, and yes, sir.' Wyatt mumbled. I just nodded.

'What happened to your arm?' my father asked.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that. Obviously as a parent he would be more concerned about a broken bone than my love life.

'Beyblading.'

He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. 'Will I get any details?'

'Fractured wrist. Gotta keep the cast on for about a month. We might have to pay one of grandpa's sketchy doctor's to take it off earlier, so I can blade in the tournament.'

'Yeah... that sounds like the smart and responsible thing to do.'

He wasn't getting any reaction out of me so he pointed at his flashy trustfunded Range Rover and ordered me to get in. He started the engine and backed it out of the courtyard. I waved Wyatt one last time before we turned around the corner and back onto the main road.

'Okay, now that you don't have to play the tough guy any more, what happened?'

He shot me a lynching, iron glare. There's a reason they say Russians are good at obtaining information. Mostly through torture or blackmail during soviet times but the good old 'Don't fuck with me- stare' deserves some credit as well.

'I got into some fistfight with some asshole at the Beyblade rink.'

'How did he manage to provoke you? I know you aren't exactly level headed, but I also know you don't just go beat up every bloke who looks at you funny.'

At least he doesn't think I'm a total dick.

'He said some things about my friend.' I confessed.

'The kid from earlier?'

I nodded.

'Oh, is that the boy you like?'

I nodded again.

'He seems nice, -just quiet.'

'He probably felt intimidated with you there.'

'He's a polite boy, what's his name?'

I had no idea how my Dad could be so casual about it. He was talking about it like it was the weather, whereas I was a too embarrassed to say anything at all.

'Kai, I'm cool with it.'

'You just met him, you don't need to know his name too!'

'Okay Kiddo. What do you want to get for dinner? You have the choice between ordering in, going to a restaurant, or me attempting to cook something very basic, like fried eggs, that I still end up fucking up, and us ordering in after all.'

'Let's order something. I'm not really in the mood to go out. I don't want to run into people from school.'

He smiled. 'Yeah, I still remember that. I was always sick of people from school by the weekend. Remember how my father sent me to a Swiss boarding school after I got your mother pregnant? Now you can imagine how it went after my classmates found out I had a kid.'

'How did they find out?' It didn't seem like the type of thing someone would brag about.

'Small school, we were only about 100 people. So I told one person and by lunch they all knew.'

That sounded familiar, same thing had happened with Wyatt and I. Though I wasn't sure if the entire school knew already, certainly everyone on our floor. But they probably did.

'Did they treat you like trailer trash?' I asked him.

He smirked. 'Nah, too rich for that. I just got the reputation of a player.'

He was about as dorky as they come. His proudest possession was a signed Boba Fett T-shirt.

I laughed. 'You? A player? To be honest I'm surprised you've managed to keep your wife for this long.'

His smiled vanished from his face and he took on a look of sadness. Then I remembered how he said they had problems, his wife being a little hormonal during her pregnancy and them sleeping apart. I mentally slapped myself for that dumb comment.

'We're getting a divorce.' he said.

'Oh... I'm sorry.' I muttered. 'Will I be able to see my siblings or does she still think I'm a psycho?'

He bit his lips and let out a deep sigh. 'She had a miscarriage. We weren't able to work through it.'

'Miscarriage? Wow, that is sad.'

It really was, I had been looking forwards to becoming a big brother. The thought of twins had sounded very attractive. I had been imagining little Wyatts running through our garden (with him being a twin and all). Never being able to experience that, it was very sad.

'It wasn't her first one, she had been trying to conceive for a while now, even before we met. She's just not built to be a mother, and she blamed it on me. Says I put her under too much stress during pregnancy and crap like that. I didn't, I tried to treat her like a princess. But, you know, we were never meant to be together this long, our relationship was already falling apart before and I think we only stuck it out because she got pregnant.'

It was quite a confession. I didn't really know what to say to him. Its not like I had any wise words to cheer him up.

'That's tough.' I finally said.

It sounded very stupid, but I didn't know what else to say. I sucked at comforting people.

'I'm sorry.' I added awkwardly.

He gave me a soft smile. 'You're a good kid, Kai. I really wish I hadn't fucked it up with you.'

That was the thing about my Dad, he had a tendency to be uncomfortably honest and open. I didn't know how to react when he said things like that. I did feel like he could have done a better job at raising me, and sometimes I had felt a little abandoned. And maybe it wasn't all his fault, my grandfather hadn't given him much of a choice and sent him off. And at least he didn't run off after I was born like my mother. He was still immature at 32. I can't even imagine him at 16. Now that I was the same age, I don't think I would have been able to drop everything and grow up over night to take care of a baby at this point in my life. I still felt like I was so lost in this world most of the time. And even though there were a lot of points in his favour, I couldn't just tell him it was 'okay' and forgive him that easily.

So I just nodded.

**xxx**

**Boarding School Fact 9 (which probably goes for any school, cause we students are just that cruel): By lunch everyone knows, -including the teachers!**

**xxx**

**I heard the American 4 base system is a little different to the Euro one. I heard some count second base as dryhumping or touching through clothes or something like that. **

**In case you got confused, what I'm using for this fic is as follows:**

**1st: French Kissing**

**2nd: Hand-job/touching boobs**

**3rd: Oral**

**Home Run: sex**

**Not saying it's the best way or only way, or anything like that, I just want to avoid getting flamed by those people telling me I'm "2 retardid 2 know da 4 base system". lol**

**And for everyone else, I hope you enjoyed them finally getting down and dirty. I know some of you have been waiting for that for a while, hehe. Not sure if I actually will write a full on lemon, because of their age. It might be a little awkward. Well, let me know if you want one or if it's too creepy.**

**Cheers and so long!**


	14. Vitamin C for Condoms

**Vitamin C for Condoms**

I met my team to train with them on Saturday. Lucky for me, it seemed as if Tyson's brother had forced some training on them, so they were rather in shape this time around. I, however, was embarrassingly out of shape. I had neglected running over the past week, and with my hand I couldn't blade either. And to make matters worse, Tyson's irritating female friend kept on clinging onto him, reminding him of homework he had to do and class duties and other thing that couldn't matter less at this point.

'I've had enough!' I yelled at some point. 'You!' I pointed at her. 'Either sit down and shut up or you can't continue watching us.'

'Kai, don't be so rude.' Max told me. 'She isn't hurting anybody.'

'She is a distraction to the team.'

'I wouldn't mind if she left either.' Tyson added jokingly. Which got her pissed off again. Then they had a silly word fight with Tyson teasing her, and her getting angry. It delayed practice for about 15 minutes. By the end of it I was ready to kick her out.

'She is very useful.' Kenny claimed. I doubted it, but she was allowed to watch under the condition of staying at the sidelines.

We finally got into the grove of things. With me most likely being out for the beginning of the tournament, I had to get Tyson and Max in top form. So I made them duel each other over and over again.

Suddenly I heard a sound coming from the bushes. A spy from another team? Maybe it was the cloaked weirdos again. I spun around and hollered in the general direction that the sound came from.

'Kai, chill! It's just me.'

Wyatt stepped out, picking leaves out of his hair.

'What are you doing in the bushes?'

'Creeping.'

The others were passing each other weird looks. Wyatt just giggled. 'Shortcut, I wanted to come see you.'

I heard loud laughter coming from behind. I turned around to see Hiromi holding her stomach. She was laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes. Now that was too weird even for Tyson and Max. They were just giving each other some more clueless looks and shrugged.

Wyatt shed some light into the mystery.

'You're the girl we picked up at the butcher's, right?'

Oh please don't...

Hiromi was gasping for air as she tried to form words. 'You!' she pointed at me. 'You are sausage boy!'

And she remembered it... fuck!

Tyson's eyes widened and he started giggling too. 'Wait, you're telling me _Kai_ was that guy from the loser party who tried to steal a bag of salami, was caught, and then had to slow dance with another bloke to earn it back?'

Oh no!

Hiromi nodded again, unable to actually talk.

Meanwhile I was blushing like the true ginger I was. I covered my face with my hands. I must have lost all respect from my team mates by now.

Wyatt however was being cool about it. He smirked, crossed his arms and announced. 'Well you were the girl who wanted _a lick off my cornetto_.'

She immediately stopped laughing. Tyson did too, cause he didn't understand the analogy. Kenny however gasped and Max giggled.

'That wasn't me, ...that was my friend!'

'Which friend?' Kenny asked with shiny eyes. Looked like he was getting hopeful there.

Hiromi then, to make it a spectacle, took off her shoe, to throw it at his head.

She missed.

'Pervert.' she mumbled.

'Huh?' Tyson asked. 'I'm confused.'

'She wants to suck his cock.' Max casually explained.

Tyson's jaw dropped. He stared at Hiromi, then at me, then at Wyatt, and back at Hiromi.

'Seriously people, I feel like I don't know you at all.'

That stung. I felt a little bad. He was right though, how could I expect him to act like everything was fine and dandy when the little world he had built up around himself was starting to fall apart like that. They weren't used to me having friends, they were probably not even aware of the fact that I called _them_ my friends. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in my own skin. That discomfort manifested itself in anger.

'All of you who are not blading, GET LOST NOW!'

I shushed away everyone who was a distraction to the training. Hilary, Wyatt and even Kenny.

Content with it, I focused my attention back on Max and Tyson, ready to continue our training.

'Well, technically you're not blading either.' Tyson pointed out. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sent me an angry stare.

'Oh.' I said. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my body. Bloody hell, stupid hormones and emotions. I was never the type to get attached to people, I never expected that being excluded like that would hurt this much. Normally I was the type who _wanted_ to be excluded from everything. I wasn't going have tears rolling down my eyes or anything like that, but I could feel my face pulling itself into some bitter expression. My lips formed a thin line, as I was trying to stop myself from saying something stupid. I wanted to yell at them and say something like: 'But I...'. Thing is, there was no _but_. Tyson was fully justified in what he said. There was no reason for them to keep me around.

I nodded and walked off.

I ran into the others sitting by the shore, talking about me.

'If you want to come watch its up to Tyson and Max, it's fine with me.' I told them.

Then I pointed at Wyatt. 'You.' he raised his head. 'You come with me.'

I started walking off in the other direction and he came after me.

'What's going on, are you mad at me?'

'No.' I said.

'I'm sorry for interrupting.'

'It's fine.'

'Where are we going?'

'I don't know.'

He seemed to have realised that I wasn't in a talking mood, so he kept quiet for the rest of the time and walked behind me in somewhat of a dopey way. I just kept on walking with no aim. Until we got to this random intersection.

As we stopped I got a chance to pay more attention to him. He looked a little worried and out of it himself. Probably worried that I was angry at him. I took his hand. He was looking even more confused now.

'Relax, I'm not going to break up with you or anything like that.'

He smiled. He seemed to be relieved that he didn't have to worry about that, so he got

a little cocky. 'What _are_ you going to do?' he teased.

'I really don't know. Did you hear what they said?'

He nodded.

'It was bad timing, breaking my wrist. It can't be helped, but I can't expect them to keep a spot open for me either.'

Wyatt was looking guilty. 'But you're a team. Wont that mean that they would keep a spot open for you?

'I don't think I would if I were them.'

'So now, what?'

'I'll try to heal as quickly as possible.'

-x-

My plan involved us going to the local grocery store. I loaded the wagon with carrots, bananas, milk, everything that was supposed to make bones grow faster.

Wyatt was shaking his head at this.

'Wouldn't it be easier to just beg them to take you back?' he suggested.

I let out a laugh. Not because it was particularly funny, rather particularly unrealistic!

'Yeah, right... that's never gonna happen.'

Wyatt rolled his eyes at me. 'You and your ego.'

'That's why you like me, isn't it?' I teased him.

He blushed and tried to change the topic.

'Um... I'll go get you some steaks, meat is good for your healing too.'

I nodded. 'I'll try to find some … eggs or so.'

And off he was, running away from me. How odd that it embarrassed him so much, I thought. Who would have expected that? Wyatt actually had shame! At least it was comforting that I wasn't the only one to feel slightly awkward about our relationship at times. And by 'awkward' I mean horny as fuck, trying to suppress a boner every time I was around him. Ever since that one day he had given me that handy I could not stop thinking dirty thoughts of him. I wanted to see his own penis. Touch it too. I was shivering, trying to shake those naughty thoughts out of my head. He probably wouldn't mind me doing it, but I still felt dirty thinking of him like that. I decided to distract myself by strolling down the isles, looking for anything that would improve my healing. I discovered some protein powder in the baby isle, which, as some sort of cruel joke, happened to turn into the condom isle halfway through. Of course I couldn't help but check them out. There was quite a wide range. Ribbed, smooth, extra sensation, glow-in-the-dark, flavoured...

Hmm, flavoured that sounded interesting. I grabbed one of the packs and read the writing on the side. This particular box contained four kinds of taste variations: Vanilla, chocolate, honey and green tea. I wasn't really keen on tasting cum again, that cracker had been quite disgusting. But with this, the thought of oral sex didn't sound that disturbing. I did promise to return the favour after all... And how nasty could they be? It would be like licking a penis popsicle.

'I know you must be desperate if you can't jerk off with that hand of your's, but I would buy a proper dildo if I were you.'

I turned around quickly. It was my old team mate Carlos with a content smirk on his lips, holding a pack of bananas in one hand, and condoms in the other. That must have been quite an image.

'Wow... um... this is totally not what it looks like.' I stuttered.

That was new, me being at a loss of words.

'No need to explain yourself, Kai, we all have our needs.'

'Dude, I am NOT fucking a banana. I got them for the vitamins.'

He was laughing. 'So what do you got the condoms for then?'

'A human being.'

My old bladeshark was sceptical. 'Yeah right, who would be crazy enough to date you?'

I didn't give him an answer. It got me thinking. Wyatt did have guts, that was true. Most people were scared of me.

'Can you buy them for me?' I asked him. He was an old friend after all.

Now Carlos was buffed. He crossed his arms. 'Buy them? You must be joking!'

I didn't say anything, I just blushed.

His face turned soft and he unlocked his arms. 'You're actually serious.'

I nodded.

He sighed. 'Okay fine, but you have to tell me who you're planning on using them with.'

That was almost worse. But only _almost_. I gave in to his condition. Carlos could keep a secret. He knew a lot about me and he had never told anyone out of spite or carelessness, even when I had been and asshole to him.

'Remember the kid from the tournament?' I started. I wanted to see his reaction first.

'Oh please not the green haired weirdo!'

'What? No way!'

We were both shared a laugh at that thought.

'I'm talking about the guy I was with. A little shorter than me, foreigner, says "fuck" a lot...'

'That last one is definitely an identifier.' he commented.

It sure was.

'You're dating him? Never thought you for... that type.' Carlos said.

'Gay?' I asked carefully.

'No, dating.'

At least it wasn't the "gay" part. I realised he was the first friend I had come out to properly. He seemed to be rather chill about it. Then again, this was Carlos. There were only two things in life Carlos cared about:

Looking tough and getting me to notice how tough he was.

He probably assumed that my newfound sexuality was aiding him in that aspect.

I heard someone calling my name. It was Wyatt. I quickly threw the condoms at Carlos.

'Take them, I'll give you the money later.

-x-

After our shopping trip I excused myself, saying I had forgotten something. I instructed Wyatt to wait outside and he did as told while I walked back inside to collect the embarrassing item. Carlos was standing near the entrance. I handed him the money and he gave me the box.

'Have fun.' he said with a wink.

It looked a little like a drug deal. According to the clueless store clerk at least. In fact, I was tackled to the ground before I could even walk two steps.

'What the hell was that for?' I yelled.

The pimply faced teenager adjusted his name tag and asked to see the drugs I had just hidden in my pants pocket. It was quite embarrassing that he managed to tackle me in the first place. Must have thrown himself at me.

'Urgh, get off me.' I grumbled.

He wasn't moving, Carlos was laughing his ass off. I was getting more and more irritated. And with my injured arm, I couldn't exactly push him off either.

'What are you trying to do, film a porno? Get off me, I said!' with a more threatening voice this time. Now he reacted. I must have intimidated him. I hope, that would mean I still got it. Watch out Bitches, Kai's badass!

The manager came by, he seemed to have noticed my broken arm and was apologising like crazy. He stretched out an arm to help me up but I didn't need it. I could get up on my own. I guess it came across as rude but I didn't care.

'I witnessed them conduct a drug deal within the store.' the clerk said. What a suck up.

'It's not drugs, it was a store product I asked him to get me.' I informed them, while rubbing my backside.

We seemed to have attracted a crowd. Now everybody wanted to see me get arrested. I heard my name being mentioned a couple of times. Oh shit, they actually recognised me. The day was getting better and better by the minute.

'Well let me see the product then.' the manager commanded.

I glanced over my shoulder, at the whispering faces.

'Does it have to be here?'

'We can wait for the police to get here and take you to the station, if that's what you prefer.' The manager replied, he crossed his arms in front of his chest. The station? I didn't need even more bad attention. I figured it was better to just confess.

'Woah, man, it's just condoms!' I held up the pack, so that he could see it. 'Carlos still has the receipt, show him Carlos!'

'Dude, who the fuck keeps the receipt? I tossed it into that trash bin over there after paying.' Carlos said.

He probably stole them. It didn't matter, the store manager was so embarrassed by the whole spectacle, he shushed everyone away and offered us free gift cards, like they always do when they fuck up. Nonetheless, I walked out of the store, super red in the face, avoiding anyone's look. Oh shit, I told Wyatt I was going to get something inside, I realised. What if he asked? I had spent quite a long time in there now after all.

'Do you still smoke?' I asked Carlos.

'Um... no.'

'Bullshit, an athlete shouldn't smoke, give me the pack.' I ordered him. He grumbled but did as told and handed me a pack of Marlboro Greens. Perfect, just the kind Wyatt liked.

-x-

Wyatt greeted me with a question:

'Looks like there was quite a spectacle on the inside, do you know what was going on?'

'Two guys were caught doing a drug deal.'

I didn't really want to go into detail about it.

'Ah, okay... what did you need to get there actually?' I knew it, he would ask. Couldn't help his curiosity.

I took out the pack and tossed it into his hands. He was staring at the pack, then me, then the pack again and was smiling widely.

'You got me a present? That is so nice of you! I thought you wanted me to quit.'

'What can I say, I'm a gentleman.' with a pack of condoms in my pockets, but Wyatt didn't have to know that just yet...


End file.
